Fairy Tail: Una historia de Piratas
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ Esta es una historia de una relación entre un criminal y una mujer de clase, un pirata y una dama, los invito a leer una historia de Piratas, con amor y acción. Gruvia y claro nunca me falta el Nalu. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_FAIRY TAIL: UNA HISTOIA DE PIRATAS_**

Era una mañana cálida en la ciudad de Magnolia, el viento soplaba suavemente, se sentía el olor a roció en el césped y una peliazul estaba parada en medio de un jardín con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, la brisa movía suavemente su vestido azul largo hasta el piso con la falda ancha, con un escote discreto, con guantes blancos largos y con detalles en blanco, su pelo con enrrollado en las puntas y con un sombrero que se hacía juego adornado con unas plumas, se sumergía en una paz hasta que una voz le llamo la atención

-Juvia, el carruaje esta aquí, date prisa- demando un hombre de pelo azul oscuro con una marca roja al costado en su frente, vestido de un traje negro con un saco, una camisa blanca con una pechera blanca llena de bolados que caía hasta por debajo de su pecho y botas marrones en punta, la peliazul hizo una cara de sombro y se apresuro hasta llegar al lado del hombre peliazul

-disculpe, Bora-sama, Juvia se distrajo- decía la peliazul reverenciándose, el peliazul gira los ojos en molestia mientras no lo ve, pero al ver que ella se levanta y lo mira sonríe de inmediato con dulzura

-está bien, no pasa nada, para eso estoy para guiarte y ayudarte Juvia- decía el peliazul tomando la mano de ella y dándole un beso gentil en la misma, la peliazul sonríe débilmente y asiente

-Bora-sama ¿no puede acompañar a Juvia hasta a el barco?- preguntaba algo ansiosa la peliazul

-no, de verdad lo siento mi querida Juvia, pero si te acompaño no llegare a la reunión con los comerciantes-

-oh, es una pena- decía la peliazul algo triste mirando al piso, el peliazul la tomo por la cintura y levanto su cara tomándola por la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos

-de verdad lo siento- decía el peliazul plantando un beso en su mejilla y otro más, otro seguido de otros, comenzó a darle besos en la boca y ella le correspondió suavemente sonrojada tomando sus brazos suavemente, en un intento el peliazul quiso profundizar el beso pero como siempre la peliazul lo alejaba

-Bora-sama….Juvia….-

-lo sé, mis disculpas, es que a veces teniéndote así en mis brazos no me puedo contener- decía el peliazul con una sonrisa, la peliazul asintió entendiendo

-solo unos meses más Bora-sama- decía la peliazul estrujando un poco sus brazos

-lo sé, pero el carruaje está esperando, debes irte, el mayordomo ya cargo tus valijas en el carruaje- decía el peliazul guiándola hasta el carruaje, al lado de este habían dos mujeres paradas

-mi niña, que le vaya muy bien en su viaje- decía una mujer mayor pelinegra vestida de blanco al ser la cocinera

-que le vaya bien, en el viaje señorita- decía una mujer mucho más joven peliverde y de ojos color oro mirando de reojo al peliazul

-gracias por sus deseos, Helena-san, Selene-san- decía la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa

-deberías subir- le dijo el peliazul llamando al conductor, este se aproximo y abrió la puerta para que suba, la peliazul subió con ayuda del conductor, cerró la puerta, la peliazul corrió la cortina

-Juvia mandara una carta Bora-sama-

-claro, la estaré esperando, recuerda trata de no hablar en tercera persona, a las personas no les gusta eso- decía el pelinegro mirándola duramente

-Ju- lo siento- decía mirando decaída al piso, Helena miro mal al paliazul, la peliazul cerro la cortina y el carruaje comenzó a alejarse, la peliazul estaba dentro del carruaje, era lujoso, terciopelo adornaban las paredes de este, detalles en plateado, cojines en los asientos y cortinas rojas que cubrían las ventanas, la peliazul tenía miedo pero estaba ansiosa, quería viajar en barco, hacia 8 años que no lo hacía, la última vez que lo hizo tenía 9 años, ahora tenía 17 años, era mucho tiempo, se preguntaba cuanto habrían cambiado los barcos, ella había leído que ahora tenían más lujos, y más en el que iba a ir, era primera clase, la última vez que había viajado había mucho niños de su edad, ella corría por los pasillos del barco y jugaba con ellos, eso había sido hace muchos años atrás y ya no se acordaba bien como socializar con la gente, eso es de lo que tenía miedo, iba a haber mucha gente el barco, claro no tenía que hablar con todos pero iba a tener que comportarse y hablar normal, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del conductor

-señorita, llegamos al puerto- la peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿tan rápido habían llegado?, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y el viaje paso en un pestañeo, abrió la puerta y bajo del carruaje

-señorita, no debería haber bajado sin mi asistencia- decía el conductor preocupado

-no se moleste Ju-, yo podía bajar sola- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-aquí esta su equipaje, déjeme llevárselos hasta el barco- decía el conductor levantando las dos valijas cada una con una mano

-no por favor no se moleste, puedo llevarlas- decía la peliazul tomando las valijas de las manos del conductor

-¿está segura?-

-si, por favor déjeme hacer esto al menos-

-está bien, pero por favor no le diga a Bora-san que la deje hacerlo- decía el conductor con un poco de miedo la peliazul lo miro con confusión pero asintió

-de acuerdo, Ju- no le diré nada, gracias por traerme- decía la peliazul reverenciándose, sin percatarse de que otras personas miraban con disgusto como una dama se reverenciaba ante alguien de la servidumbre

-n-no se reverencia señorita, no fue nada solo fue mi trabajo, adiós y que tenga buen viaje- diciendo eso el conductor subió al carruaje y la peliazul observaba como se alejaba, se escucho la sirena del barco, la peliazul se sobresalto y se apresuro hasta al barco

Después de un tiempo la llevaron hasta su camarote, sus valijas ya habían sido colocadas dentro de este, y comenzó a observar lo hermoso que era el camarote, era bastante amplio tenía un empapelado floreado color pastel con una alfombra marrón unas dos ventanas que daban al océano, una cama canopy de dos plazas con mucho almohadoncillos, con su propio y pequeño bar, eran tragos fuertes como whisky, ron, vinos, licores, etc, en resumen bebidas que no le gustaban a la peliazul y por supuesto no podía faltar su propio baño que también era bastante espacioso, un lavabo de fino mármol blanco, su bañera blanca con canillas doradas, etc, la peliazul decidió recostarse un rato en la cama, miraba al techo, trataba de encontrar algo de paz, no estaba Bora, ni Poluchka, no estaba nadie para decirle que hacer o como actuar, y por eso mismo sentía miedo, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quisiera, siempre había alguien que le decía lo que estaba bien o mal, la peliazul respiro hondo y exhalo, debía estar en calma después de todo iba a ser un largo viaje, siete días de viaje le esperaban, al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, se levanto rápidamente de la cama

-adelante- dijo la peliazul arreglando su sobrero

-disculpe señorita Lockser, vine a hacerle saber que en dos horas se servirá el almuerzo en el comedor en el segundo piso- decía un mayordomo suavemente

-gracias por informarme, estaré allí- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa suave, el mayordomo se inclino y se retiro

-dos horas, Juvia tiene solo dos horas para arreglarse para el almuerzo- decía nerviosa la peliazul, se acerco a su valija, la subió a la cama y la abrió, comenzó a buscar rápidamente entre su ropa

-¿Qué se pondrá Juvia?- decía la peliazul mairando todos los vestidos que tenia

1 hora y 45 minutos después…

La peliazul se miraba al espejo desconforme, se había puesto un vestido celeste largo con flores blancas bordadas en la falda ancha, con las mangas largas, anchas y un gorro que hacia juego con una flor celeste, la verdad es que a Juvia la ayudaban a vestirse entonces hacerlos sola era mas complicado

-Juvia se siente incómoda- decía la peliazul llevando sus manos a la espalda tratando de alcanzar el corset

–Juvia lo quiere más flojo, Selene-san le dijo a Juvia que debe usarlos muy ajustados, y ella los aprieta tanto que Juvia casi no respira…pero ella no está aquí- decía lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa -Juvia lo ajustara suave-

* * *

Despues de varios ajustes a su corser, la peliazul estaba parada en la puerta del comedor, respiro hondo y entro al lugar, era hermoso, el lugar estaba todo iluminado tenia grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba la luz del sol, en el techo había finas arañas para la noche, las paredes estaban decoradas con finas pinturas, era inmenso, había mesas para toda cantidad de personas, para dos, para cuatro, etc, la peliazul estaba asombrada por la belleza de aquel lugar, tanto que se había quedado parada en medio del paso de la puerta por donde pasaban las personas, un hombre estaba desesperándose para que ella se moviera

-por favor muévase, no me deja pasar- decía el hombre en tono molesto pero conteniéndose de gritarle , la peliazul se sobresalto se dio la vuelta y reverencio rápidamente

-disculpe, no fue mi intención estorbarle- decía la peliazul reverenciada con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando que el señor la perdone

-¿Juvia?- la peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre?, se enderezo y miro quien era el, la peliazul parpadeo un par de veces

-¿Juvia eres tu?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

-¿Gajeel-kun?- dijo algo confundida la peliazul pero estaba segura que era el, pelo negro y hecho una trenza larga que le llegaba a la espalda, esos pedazos de metales incrustados en su rostro y sus ojos rojos, si era el, su amigo de la infancia

-sabia que eras tu, Juvia, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- decía el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ju- me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y como te encuentras tu, Gajeel-kun?- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa suave

-bien, gracias, espera, estas con ese inútil de Bora ¿verdad?, hablemos cuando no lo tengas encima de tuyo- decía el pelinegro con una cara de molestia

-e-espera Gajeel-kun, Juvia vino sola- dijo rápido la peliazul tratando de detener que se vaya

-¿uuh?, ¿me estás diciendo que Bora no está aquí contigo?-

-así es- decía la peliazul algo triste

-¿Qué no está en este barco?-

-si- el pelinegro hizo cara de alivio pero sabía que eso era porque alguien la acompañaba

-entonces esta Poluchka contigo- dijo el pelinegro tranquilo pero molesto por la idea de tener que aguantarse a esa vieja que no le gustaba la gente, la peliazul movió su cabeza en negación, el pelinegro ahora si estaba confundido, no estaban ni el molesto de Bora ni su institutriz

-¿me estás diciendo que estás sola?-

-así es Gajeel-kun-

-así nada mas, sola, en este barco, ni el idiota de Bora ni la histérica de Poluchka- decía el pelinegro mirando a todas direcciones buscando señales de ambos

-ninguno de los dos Gajeel-kun, y no les digas así por favor- el pelinegro hizo un gesto de disgusto pero largo un suspiro

-entonces si no están ninguno de los dos, podremos hablar tranquilamente- decía el pelinegro guiándola a una mesa de dos personas, sentándose y lo mismo hacia la peliazul

-me tienes que explicar que hiciste para que vos estés viajando sola, que hiciste para que ese sujeto te dejara- decía el pelinegro llamando a un mozo cerca

-no es así Gajeel-kun, Juvia esta en un viaje por unos documentos importantes, Bora-sama no pudo acompañar a Juvia, y Poluchka-sensei sabes que a ella no le gusta salir de su territorio, solo se aleja cuando viene a enseñarme- decía la peliazul sacando la servilleta de tela del plato

-¿Qué les puedo servir, Señor?- decía el mozo reverenciándose

-quisiera una botella de vino tinto, por favor, ¿Qué quieres para tomar Juvia?- el mozo miro con un poco de curiosidad como era que el pelinegro se dirigía a ella con tanta confianza como sino fuera una dama, era una Lockser después de todo, pero no le dio tanta importancia después de ver la sonrisa de la peliazul

-mmm….a Juv- digo a mi me gustaría agua con un poco de hielo- dijo la peliazul sonriendo suave

-enseguida- diciendo esto el mozo se retiro mientras que el pelinegro la miraba curioso

-¿Juvia que te parece este plato?- le pregunto el pelinegro señalándolo, la peliazul lo miro confundida pero decidió responder igual

-a Juv- a mi me parece que..-

-aja- dijo el pelinegro sorprendiéndola

-¿Qué cosa Gajeel-kun?-

-¿Por qué intentas hablar en primera persona?- preguntaba el pelinegro con mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, la peliazul se sonrojo levemente

-porque Bora-sama dijo que..-

-aaah dios, ¿Cuándo dejaras de escuchar a ese idiota?, Juvia tu estas bien como eres, bueno sacando el hecho que te dejas manipular por ese tipo-

-Gajeel-kun, Bora-sama no manipula a Juvia, el solo le dice lo que es mejor para ella-

-no, no es así, el solo te dice lo que es mejor para el-

-disculpen, aquí esta su bebidas- decía el mozo cortando la conversación que tenían

-disculpe, ¿sabe que hay para almorzar?- pregunta la peliazul curiosa

-hay dos opciones de comida, a menos que usted quiera una especial, se la podrían hacer señorita- decía el mozo

-no, está bien, ¿Cuáles son los dos almuerzos que hay para elegir?- preguntaba la peliazul amablemente

-por eso no se preocupe, traeré las dos opciones y usted elegirá- diciendo esto el mozo se retiro

40 minutos después….el pelinegro y la peliazul estaban comiendo y conversando, pero su charla fue algo interrumpida por el ruido que se escuchaba en la mesa cercana, era una mesa de ocho personas y había más personas particularmente hombres parados alrededor de de una rubia que movía los brazos intentando que se calmaran

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto en esa mesa, hay algún escritor reconocido?- decía el pelinegro molesto por los ruidos que hacían todas esas personas

-algo así Gajeel-kun- decía la peliazul desviando la mirada de la mesa vecina y mirando su plato algo triste

-¿Quién?-

-ella es Lucy Heartfilia, es la hija del poderoso terrateniente Jude Heartfilia, ya te imaginaras que muchos están interesados en ella y no solo es el dinero, ella es preciosa, es muy linda con su pelo color oro y sus ojos almendrados piel delicada y cualquier vestido que use la hace ver bellísima, en realidad ella hace lucir hermoso cualquier vestido- decía la peliazul algo triste mirando un poco el vestido que traia

-¿en serio? a mi no me parece nada llamativa, pero ahora que me dijiste su nombre, la recuerdo mi padre hizo unos negocios con su padre- decía el pelinegro lo ultimo algo pensativo

-los padre de Juvia también habían hecho negocios con sus padres- decía la peliazul sonriendo nostálgica, el pelinegro miro el rostro de la peliazul y decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema de conversación

-al final no me explicaste muy bien que haces en el barco sola, sabes que es un viaje de siete días y este barco no se va a detener en ningún punto hasta llegar a su destino ¿verdad?-

-si Juvia lo sabe, Juvia tiene que llegar la capital de Crocus, ella tiene que firmar unos papeles de territorios- dijo la peliazul tomando un poco de agua

-¿territorios?, pero tu negocio es de vender diamantes- la peliazul se puso algo nerviosa

-¿Qué es lo que vas a firmar Juvia?-

-Juvia va a firmar un poder para que Bora-sama pueda vender la mansión- dijo la peliazul mirando su plato

-¡¿que?! Juvia estas loca, esa casa es donde pasaste toda tu vida es donde creciste, es….-

-Juvia lo sabe, pero Bora-sama dijo…-

-¡Bora nada, ese imbécil me tiene harto!- decía el pelinegro golpeando la mesa con un puño, lo cual todos escucharon y miraban temerosos, la peliazul noto las miradas de la gente y se sonrojo

-Gajeel-kun, tranquilízate- decía la peliazul suavecito

-¡no me tranquilizo nada!- decía mas fuerte el pelinegro asustando a la gente, un mozo se acerco

-disculpe señor, pero esta perturbando la estancia de las demás personas, podría por favor bajar la voz- decía tranquilamente el mozo, el pelinegro hizo un gesto de desconformidad pero lo hizo de todos modos

-gracias por su compresión señor- diciendo esto el mozo se retiro, la peliazul miraba algo avergonzada al pelinegro

-estoy muy molesto Juvia- dijo el pelinegro después de varios minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, el pelinegro se paro y largo un suspiro

-hablamos mas tarde Juvia- diciendo esto el pelinegro se fue del comedor dejando a la peliazul sola, una rubia miraba la escena

_ -Juvia…._- pensaba la rubia mirándola con tristeza, la peliazul se levanto aguantándose las lagrimas y se fue directo a su camarote

En el camarote una peliazul estaba llorando -Gajeel-kun tiene toda la razón por enojarse, Juvia es muy desconsiderada- decía la peliazul con la cabeza pegada contra la almohada

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lockser…..

-al fin un descanso de esa insoportable mujer- decía un peliazul echado en la cama mirando hacia el techo con los brazos estirados hacia los costados

-es muy dependiente de ti Bora-san- decía una peliverde subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, el peliazul sonrió sensualmente y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de ella

-sabes serian mas de 15 días que ella no va a estar Bora-san y al no estar ella tampoco va a estar su vieja amargada institutriz-

-si mas o menos- decía desinteresado el peliazul -podríamos divertirnos mucho en ese tiempo, debería darle unas vacaciones a Helena-

-ya se las di, no quiero arriesgarme a que me moleste esa mujer tampoco-

-Bora-san esta atento a todo- decía con una sonrisa la peliverde, el peliazul la empuja de los hombros para que baje y ella lo mira confundida -sabes que me gusta que empieces de abajo-

* * *

A la noche en el barco…..

Una peliazul caminaba por la cubierta del barco hasta apoyarse en la baranda mirando el océano en la noche, recordando como de niña como corria por la cubierta del barco y sus padres caminaban detrás de ella tomados de las manos, cuando los miraba se daba cuenta de que realmente se amaban, aunque fueran algo frios y distantes de ella, pero si se amaban, ella quería eso cuando fuera mayor, quería casarse con alguien que la ame y por supuesto ella amarlo, y aunque su sueño estaba por completarse en unos meses, ella sentía que algo no estaba bien, sabía que no era Bora el del error sino algo dentro de ella, pero quería saber que era lo que la molestaba quería averiguarlo, quizás en este viaje podría resolverlo, tendría tiempo para pensar y tener todo en orden dentro de su cabeza…pero quizás ese viaje no seria tan tranquilo ya que por la parte trasera del barco, la popa, unas personas estaba abordando con espadas y armas

* * *

**Hola :D, si ya se tengo otras dos historias mas en progreso, pero queria mostrarles esta idea antes, queria saber que les parece, para saber si quieren mas cap o no :S, pero bueno, no se preocupen tengo a medio hacer los demas cap de mis otros fics, no pienso abandonarlos, y hago este porque me anda sobrando algo de tiempo, tambien queria aclarar que aca use el apellido de de Juvia como Lockser y no Loxar, ¿por que?, me parecio mas lindo escribirlo asi :P, bueno era eso, asi que espero sus opiniones, criticas, apoyo todo es bienvenido :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail: Una historia de piratas cap 2**_

La peliazul estaba apoyada en la baranda del barco mirando nostálgicamente el océano, era de noche y el océano estaba en perfecta calma, se sentía en paz completa paz la suave brisa de la noche cuando alguien la llamo

-Juvia- la peliazul se giro a ver y vio a una rubia parada detrás de ella con una mirada dulce

-Lucy-san- dijo la peliazul en voz baja y algo sorprendida pero la rubia pudo escucharla de todas formas

-ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos así solas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa acercándose a la peliazul quien seguía sorprendida por la presencia de la rubia

-¿Qué necesitas de Juvia?-

-nada….¿que acaso una amiga que conoces de niña no te puede hablar?- decia divertida la rubia

-¿_amiga_?- pensaba confundida la peliazul

-hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Juvia- dijo la rubia apoyándose en el barandal mirando el horizonte en la noche

-no creo que sea tanto tiempo- dijo tímida la peliazul

-claro que si, la última vez que te vi teníamos once años han pasado casi siete años desde entonces…..y ni siquiera he sabido mucho de ti desde entonces….en realidad nadie- la peliazul miro al piso triste

-Juvia ha estado ocupada-

-¿de verdad?, ¿has estado tan ocupada que nadie te ha visto en años?, no viniste a mis fiestas de cumpleaños, también te mande muchas invitaciones para que me visites pero nunca viniste ni respondiste- dijo la rubia dirigiéndole la mirada a la peliazul quien solo miraba el piso sin saber que decir

-podemos hablar de eso más tarde…..que te parece ya que estamos solas sin nadie que nos impida reunirnos….ven a tomar un té a mi camarote- dijo la rubia sonriendo y la peliazul quedo perpleja a su invitación

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del barco…

-¿y por donde empezamos?- dijo un hombre con una sonrisa maniática

-faltan que suban unos hombre más, no te desesperes ya podrás hacer lo tuyo- dijo otro hombre muy serio

-ya estan todos- dijo otro

-comenzaremos en el tercer piso, ese sería el salón debe haber mucha gente ahí róbenles depojenles de todo, hagan lo que quieran con ellos y ellas y claro mátenlos- dijo un hombre desenvainando su espada

-ya saben lo que haremos, después de que todo este agitado, ustedes dos ya saben que hacer- dijo el hombre señalando a dos tipos

-si, capitán..no se preocupe el barco se hundirá en siete minutos como máximo- dijo un hombre sonriendo macabramente

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camarote…

-es muy lindo tu camarote Lucy-san- dijo la peliazul dando un sorbo de su te

-Juvia el tuyo esta en el mismo piso debe ser igual de lindo- dijo la rubia sonriendo, la peliazul solo asentía y miraba su taza de te lo que a la rubia le extrañaba

-¿pasa algo Juvia?, se que hace mucho tiempo no nos hablamos pero eso no quiere decir que seamos extrañas- dijo la rubia levantadose del sillón y llendo hacia la comoda que estaba cerca de la puerta

-hay algo que queria mostrarte- decia la rubia abriendo los cajones buscando algo, la peliazul dejo la taza de te y se levanto

-Juv- yo tengo que irme- dijo la peliazul dirigiendose a la puerta

-¿Por qué Juvia?- dijo la rubia acercándose a la peliazul para que no se vaya y por el apuro tiro una caja con libros la rubia se desespero y se arrodillo en el suelo levantándolos rápidamente, la peliazul al ver la desesperación de la rubia se agacho y la ayudo levantando unos libros tambien, leyó la portada de uno de ellos "_la libertad de amar_" y el nombre de la autora era "_Lucila Fild_", la peliazul reconoció el nombre de la autora, era esa autora liberal que mucha gente criticaba sus libros y los catalogaban como los que debían ser quemados, decían que enseñaban el mal camino, hablaba de cosas que no debía, incluso su tutora le había prohibido leer los libros de esa mujer, aunque la autora había dejado de escribir hace años seguían siendo despreciados sus libros, la peliazul se sorprendió mucho al saber que la rubia leía semejante literatura prohibida

-¿Lucy-san…..tu…?- la rubia tomo los libros de su mano y los guardo en la caja

-eso no es nada Juvia, no te quería mostrar eso, era otra cosa lo que queria que vieras-

-Juvia jamás se hubiera imaginado que Lucy Heartfilia leyera libros tan indecentes- dijo la peliazul asombrada sin pensar lo que decía

-callate…..retractate- señalo la rubia a la peliazul

-¿acaso has leído estos libros para poder criticarlos?, ¿eeh?- dijo la rubia con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo, la peliazul estaba perpleja por la reacción de la rubia

-n-no Juvia no los ha leído pero le han dicho que…- la peliazul fue interrumpida

-entonces si no los leíste no puedes decir nada-

-Juvia lo siente, será mejor que me vaya- diciendo esto la peliazul abrió la puerta para retirarse pero al escuchar algo caer al suelo se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a la rubia de rodillas en el suelo y vio como lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-l-lo siento Juvia, de verdad lo siento…no quise tratarte mal….pero es que…..- decía la rubia abrazando el libro

-n-no, está bien Lucy-san…no llores- decía apresurada la peliazul

-no Juvia, estuve mal….es que me molesta que critiquen los libros….estos libros….la mayoría de las personas lo critican y ni siquiera lo leyeron, solo por las críticas que escuchan..no les dan oportunidad- decía llorando mas la rubia

-está bien Lucy-san no llores- decía la peliazul arrodillándose al lado de la rubia quien seguía llorando

-Juvia se retracta de lo que dijo…y si Lucy-san se lo permite…- decía la peliazul tomando el libro de entre las manos de la rubia

-Juvia lo leerá y te dará su sincera opinión- dijo la peliazul sonriendo suavemente a la rubia quien abrió los ojos sorprendida pero asintió entre lagrimas, ambas se levantaron del suelo

–Juvia ahora se retirara pero leerá un capitulo antes de dormir- dijo la peliazul en la puerta

-gracias Juvia- dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas

* * *

Mas tarde una peliazul estaba en su camarote sentada en el sillón leyendo el libro y como lo prometió leyó un capitulo pero lo que no esperaba era haber leído tres, ese libro era hermoso, atrapante, simplemente increíble, era una historia de "amor" y "libertad", de maneras que ella no conocía, ese libro contaba una historia que ni en sus sueños mas locos podría haber imaginado, era increíble, la peliazul estaba encantada con ese libro, no entendía porque lo habían prohibido era tan….tan soñador, la peliazul fue sacada de su encantamiento al escuchar un fuerte temblor que no tiro muebles ni rompió vidrios pero si hizo temblar las cosas, la peliazul se asusto y salió de su camarote y escucho gritos desgarradores, al parecer provenían del comedor, la peliazul se acerco al barandal y miro hacia abajo vio como hombres y mujeres corrian gritando y un hombre alcanzo a la mujer y le desgarro el cuello con una navaja

-¡Piratas!- gritaban un oficial del barco combatiendo con unos hombres que lo atravesaron con espadas, la peliazul temblaba y tenia una expresión de terror con toda la voluntad que junto entro al camarote lo cerro con llave arrastro un sillon contra la puerta, se fue a una esquina y se agacho hasta abrazando el libro junto con sus piernas llevandolas a su pecho -no….piratas no…..por favor- decía internamente la peliazul aferrándose más fuerte a sus piernas a pesar de tener todo cerrado aun se podían escuchar los gritos de los hombre y los de las mujeres eran los peores, la peliazul no lo soportaba mas y se tapo las orejas con ambas manos comenzando a llorar, hasta que escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta, estaban forcejeando para entrar

-no….no entren- decía entre sollozos la peliazul mirando aterrada la puerta, hasta que se abrió de un golpe y en la puerta se veía parado a un pelinegro respirando agitado

-¡Juvia, vamos!- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella y tomándola de la muñeca

-G-Gajeel-kun- decía la peliazul temblando pero llevando el libro con ella

-sabia que te encerrarías como una niña, corramos hay botes salvavidas en la parte trasera del barco- decía el pelinegro mientras salían del camarote, cuando corrieron pasaron por el camarote de la rubia, la peliazul miro y estaba revuelto y por su puesto la rubia no estaba, la peliazul pensó lo peor y cerro sus ojos con fuerzas aun corriendo

-¿Gajeel-kun que esta pasando? Juvia escucho un fuerte estruendo-

-piratas, eso es lo que pasa, lo único que se es que el barco se esta hundiendo- la peliazul abrió los ojos aterrada

-p-pe-pero….-

-no te preocupes ellos estan del otro lado llegaremos a los botes y saldremos de aquí- al llegar del otro lado la el pelinegro comenzó a buscar los botes a los costados pero no habia nada

-deberian estar aquí- decia molesto el pelinegro mientras la peliazul temblaba y palidecía al darse cuenta de que los botes no estaban

-tranquila Juvia, buscaremos otra cosa para salir-

-¿para salir?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver a un hombre con una sonrisa maniática sosteniedo una espada que por ella se deslizaba gotas de sangre

-alejate- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose enfrente de la peliazul

-no deberías amenazar a un pirata- dijo el hombre dando un paso hacia ellos mientras la peliazul retrocedía hasta llegar al barandal

-no hay a donde ir ¿verdad señorita?- decia el hombre riendo manianticamente a la peliazul, el pelinegro se acerco y le pego de lleno en el estomago haciéndole retroceder

-oooh, pocos se han atrevido a golpearme y los que se atrevieron no golpearon duro como tu- decia burlon el hombre, comenzó a atacar a Gajeel con la espada el pelinegro a duras penas podía esquivarlo, le rasgo dos veces en el brazo y había comenzado a sangrar

-G-Gajeel-kun- dijo llorando la peliazul

-tranquila Juvia, no me duele nada- dijo el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarla

-jaja, solo para tranquilizar a tu novia, bueno cuando te mate ya no te va a doler nada y podre disfrutar a tu novia con mi espada- dijo el hombre lamiendo la sangre de la espada

-¡callate!- grito el pelinegro acercándose rápidamente y golpeándole en la cara pero el hombre al contraataco y pateo al pelinegro tirando a lejos con la cara al piso, el hombre se giro y dio su atención a la peliazul ella temblaba y se cayó al piso sus piernas le fallaban estaba paralizada del miedo

–veamos que hay debajo de tu vestido- dijo el hombre cortando el vestido de la peliazul con un movimiento rápido de su espada, la peliazul junto los extremos de la parte de abajo de su vestido con sus manos

-aléjate de Juvia- grita la peliazul pateando al hombre en el pie y se levanto comenzó a correr pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que hombre la agarro del pelo y la tiro contra el barandal

-¿eres arisca? Te lo voy a sacar en un segundo- dijo el hombre pegándole en la cara a la peliazul, el pelinegro corrió y lo empujo, el hombre cayó al suelo hizo una mueca de odio y corrió rápidamente hasta acercarse al pelinegro, la espada estaba apunto de cortar el cuello del pelinegro cuando se escucho un disparo y el hombre cayó al suelo ambos miraron de dónde provino el disparo y vieron a una rubia apuntando un arma prácticamente temblando con los ojos rojos y su vestido desgarrado

-Lucy-san- dijo temblando la peliazul, la rubia solto el arma y cayo de rodillas al suelo temblando, el pelinegro se acerco a al barandal y vio en el océano a varios metros de distacia los barcos salvavidas -los malditos los tiraron al océano- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro, un estruendo fuerte se volvió a escuchar y el barco comenzó a inclinarse para el frente

-se esta hundiendo- el pelinegro se acerco hasta la rubia y la atrajo de la muñeca hasta el barandal

-vamos a tener que saltar- dijo el pelinegro mirando el océano, la rubia lo miro asustada pero despues miro el aceano y cambio su expresión a decidida mientras que la peliazul seguía en suelo aterrada y miraba el cuerpo del hombre a unos metros de ella, la peliazul noto como los dedos del hombre parecían moverse y se paro asustada

-Juvia, tenemos que saltar- dijo el pelinegro tomando la muñeca de la peliazul

-pe-pero Gajeel-kun….Juvia no sabe nadar- dijo la peliazul mirando el océano

-no dejare que te ahogues Juvia- dijo el peliengro cruzando del otro lado de la baranda

-oye rubia, tenemos que saltar-

-s-si lo se- dijo la rubia cruzando del otro lado de la baranda

-vamos Juvia- dijo el pelinegro jalándola de la muñeca

-Ju-Juvia…- decia tartamuedeando la pelizul

-Juvia no te vamos a dejar- decía la rubia mirandola decidida, la peliazul cruzo del otro lado de la baranda

-bueno a la cuenta de tres-

-uno…dos...tres….- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo soltándose de la baranda y saltando al océano, después de varios minutos bajo el agua emergieron el pelinegro y la rubia

-¡¿Dónde está Juvia?!- gritaba la rubia buscándola con la mirada pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba

-oye rubia, nada hacia alla, por alla estan los botes, yo buscare a Juvia-

-pero…-

-si no tenemos un bote moriremos asi que nada- diciendo esto el pelinegro se sumergió en busca de la peliazul y la rubia nado hacia la dirección que le indico el pelinegro, consiguió un bote se subió pero solamente tenia un remo, se acerco lo mas que pudo a la zona donde habia visto por ultima vez al pelinegro pero era difícil saber cual era la zona exacta en el océano entre la oscuridad, de repente sintió como el barco fue golpeado la rubia se asusto y levanto el remo en defensa y escucho a alguien recuperar la respiración

-¿Juvia?- pregunto dudosa la rubia

-aquí rubia- dijo el pelinegro haciendo ruido con las manos contra el agua, Lucy remo hasta donde el sonido la guiaba

-no veo bien, ¿Dónde esta Juvia?-

-aquí esta, necesito que me ayudes a subirla- entre ruidos y ajetreos lograron subir a la peliazul al bote despues se subió el pelinegro

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntaba la rubia preocupada

-me parece que tiene agua en los pulmones- dijo el pelinegro intentado sentir su respiración, la rubia aparto alpelinegro y comenzó a presionar su pecho, hasta que la peliazul reacciono y comenzó a escupir el agua

-Juvia- dijo con alegría la rubia

-G-Gajeel-kun- decia débil la peliazul

-si, si, aquí estoy-

-¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto la rubia mirando la luna

-debemos remar y alejarnos lo mas rapido del barco antes de que esos piratas nos encuentren- dijo el pelinegro buscando el remo con las manos

-oye rubia, ¿Dónde esta el remo?- la rubia comenzó a buscar tambien y no lo encontró

-oh no-

-¿oh no, que?- pregunto malhumorado el pelinegro

-cuando intentábamos subir a Juvia me parece que entre el ajetreo se cayo- dijo la rubia tratando de encontrarlo en el océano -olvidalo, no podremos encontrarlo en la oscuridad, pero debemos alejarnos lo mas rapido posible- diciendo eso el pelinegro comenzó a remar con su mano de un lado y despues iba al otro lado, la rubia se puso a hacer lo mismo -yo del izquierdo y tu del derecho- dijo la rubia seria, la peliazul se sento y miro como ambos remaban con sus manos -Juvia remara en el lugar del que se canse primero- dijo temblando la peliazul –yo no me cansare Juvia…..reemplazaras a la rubia cuando se le rompan las uñas- dijo el pelinegro burlon -oye….- dijo molesta la rubia

* * *

Más tarde esa noche…..

Un barco se acercaba a la zona del barco hundido

-¡¿Qué paso?!- gritaba un hombre viendo maderas y muebles flotando

-se supone que esta es la ruta que el barco tomaria- dijo otro hombre viendo cuerpos de flotando

-y esta es la ruta pero parece que alguien llego antes que nosotros- dijo entre dientes otro hombre

-¡auxilio!- se escuchaban gritos no muy lejos

-ahí capitán- dijo un hombre apuntando al océano, habia un hombre en un pedazo de madera y lo subieron al barco

-gracias, muchas gracias- el hombre miro a su alrededor y vio a hombre con ropas viejas espadas y armas, miro hacia arriba y vio la bandera pirata, abrió los ojos con miedo y comenzó a temblar

-no…..no mas piratas por favor- un hombre lo levanto de su camisa

-¿Qué le paso al barco?- pregunto el hombre apuntándolo con un arma

-p-piratas, uno piratas abordaron el barco, robaron y mataron a todos- decia temblando el hombre

-¿y que mas?, el barco no se hundió solo-

-no se exactamente lo que paso, pero se escucho una explosión supongo que hicieron volar parte del barco- dijo el hombre desesperado, el pirata lo tiro al suelo molesto

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Capitán? Se supone que la tendríamos que llevar en cuatro dias….¿que le diremos?-

-no puedo pensar bien con ese tipo haciendo ruidos- decia el capitán señalando al tipo que levantaron del océano

-¿que quiere que hagamos con el capitán?- señalo un hombre con una espada al tipo

-no estoy de humor para ver sangre en mi barco recién limpio, devuélvanlo al océano- diciendo esto tomaron al tipo y lo arrojaron devuelta al océano

-¿pero que haremos, Capitan?-

-nos reuniremos con el igual y le diremos lo que paso, nada mas….hay viento naveguen hacia la isla Akane- diciendo esto el barco se alejo del lugar

* * *

Dos días después….

Un pequeño bote se encontraba a la deriva, una peliazul estaba completamente blanca con los labios resecos, la mejilla izquierda morada y estaba temblando, en condiciones similares estaba la rubia solo que estaba insolada y un pelinegro estaba pálido, la herido en su brazo estaba infectada

-maldicion….tengo sed- dijo el pelinegro entre dientes

-no se te ocurra volver a tomar agua del océano, ya vomitaste estos días- decia la rubia cansada

-Juvia tiene frio- decia la peliazul abrazandose con sus brazos temblando

-¿escuchan eso?- dijo la rubia intentando levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas

-es como…..¿un barco?- dijo el pelinegro girando la cabeza un poco, la peliazul veía doble estaba por perder la conciencia pero pudo escuchar voces

-¡miren hay naufragos!-

-¡detengan el barco!- se escuchaba una voz de mujer -subanlos- la peliazul sintió como algo la agarraba por la cintura pudo ver como cargaban a la rubia y al pelinegro

-¿oi que les paso?- la peliazul solo escuchaba como se alejaban las voces y todo se hacia negro

* * *

**disculpen por la tardanza, pero aca esta el cap 2 de este fic :), queria subier por orden los cap de mis fics pero como el cap 6 de Fairy Tail's chat s eme alargo subo este primero, ¿que les parecio?, diganme su opinion sincera :P, **

**queria darle las gracias a los que me dieron animos para seguir este fic: **

**Hatsume Miku: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic, ¿te gustan mis otros fics? */* gracias. **PoliFullbuster: **gracias por tu apoyo para seguir este fic, Gray va a aparecer definitivamente en el cap 3, pero creo que te daras cuenta que aparecio al final :P de este. **xHinamoriKunx: **y ya que me la exigiste no me pude negar :P, jaja, gracias por animarme a seguir el fic. **fanatico z: **me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atencion, esos piratas son los malos :P, pero ya vas a ver quienes son los piratas ahora del final en el sig cap :D. **Kuro: **a mi tambien me encantan el tema de piratas y todo lo que lleva, es muy atrapante por eso queria hacer un fiic con este tema :), me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic. **Gabrielitaaa: **porque el gruvia triunfara XD, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y gracias por tu apoyo para que lo continue :) **Juvia:** muy feliz que te haya gustado mi idea, y por eso lo continuo por su apoyo.

**Mil gracias una vez mas por su apoyo por sus favs y follows, siganme apoyando asi se que debo continuar el fic :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fairy Tail: Una historia de Piratas capitulo 3_**

La peliazul comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces, su vista estaba algo nublada parpadeo un par de veces mas para poder aclarar su vista y lo logro, lo que vio era el techo de madera y una especie de vela en la pared alumbrando, se sento y sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo pero comenzó a mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que los recuerdos de los últimos días le golpearon la cabeza y su expresión se horrorizo, estaba en una camarote y no cualquier camarote estaba en un camarote de un barco pirata

-piratas…..- murmuro petrificada en la cama, se levanto sosteniéndose de la pared y comenzó a buscar algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, pero lo único que había era un escritorio y muchos libros, algo con lo que alguien no puede hacer mucho daño, abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido y pudo ver que ese camarote daba a la cubierta del barco la cual estaba sola solo la alumbraba unas luces, salió lo mas silenciosa que pudo y pudo escuchar risas, se congelo en el lugar creyendo que la agarrarían, pero después de un rato, se dio cuenta que las risas y los ruidos provenían de la parte trasera del barco, la popa, con todo el miedo del mundo respiro hondo y juntando valentía decidió acercarse a ver que hacían, sigilosamente daba pasos pegada a las paredes del barco, cada vez más cerca del bullicio que hacían, había mucha luz y se detuvo a una distancia a la que podía escuchar, escucho risas y algunos balbuceos pero después pudo escuchar unas voces claramente

-lo de la rubia fue divertido- dijo un hombre riendo

-pues yo creo que lo del tipo ese fue más divertido

-_Lucy-san…Gajeel-kun…_.- pensó la peliazul tapándose la boca -¿_qué les hicieron?-_

-intentemos jugar más con la rubia- dijo una voz alegre, intento contener las lagrimas pero un par corrieron por sus mejillas, decidió volver a la parte trasera del barco, una vez ahí se apoyo en baranda y miro el océano dejando que sus lagrimas salieran sin intentar contenerlas_, _apretó fuertemente la baranda del barco y agacho su cabeza para ver la altura que había del barco hasta el océano, respiro hondo y cruzo una pierna del otro lado de la baranda

-oi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo una voz y la paralizo en la posición en que estaba, giro su cabeza para ver quién era el que le hablo pero no vio a nadie

-_Juvia esta imaginando cosas_- pensó al ver solamente la cubierta vacía

-te pregunte, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- volvió a decir la voz y esta vez miro rápidamente asustada a su detrás pero otra vez no había nada

-¿viste un fantasma?- dijo un hombre aterrizando en la cubierta, la peliazul se torna blanca y lo observa como si viera una aparición, el hombre llevaba un pantalón negro con unas botas marrones, no llevaba camisa, tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz cerca del abdomen, una especie de marca azul oscura en el pectoral derecho, una collar de cruz y pelo negro azulado y este la miraba sospechosamente por la posición en la que se encontraba

-en serio ¿viste un fantasma?- le pregunto el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza por la impresión que tenía en el rostro

-no soy un fantasma, estaba durmiendo ahí arriba- señalo el pelinegro arriba del camarote pero ella no decía nada se sentía aterrada y por miedo a que el hiciera algo quiso cruzar su otra pierna del otro lado

-oe, oe, espera, ¿Qué pensas hacer?- dijo el dando unos pasos para alcanzarla

-no se acerque- dijo ella secamente y el se quedo quieto

-está bien, no me acerco, solo dime que pensas hacer-dijo el con voz calmada

-Juvia solo quiere que esto termine- dijo con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo desordenado

-¿que queres que termine?-

-Juvia quiere que termine antes de que empiece…..le pondrá fin ahora- dijo moviendo rápidamente su pierna del otro lado

-oe, oe, no lo tomes tan mal, solo dime lo que te molesta Juvia-

-no la llames por su nombre a Juvia, pirata- dijo molesta

-bien, no te llamare por tu nombre….¿pero de verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo? Por más que nades no encontraras una costa, lo más probable es que te coma alguna clase de pez o que te congeles- dijo el pelinegro dando unos pasos sigilosamente mientras ella le dio una mirada al océano

-Juvia no planea llegar a una costa…ella no sabe nadar- dijo lo último en voz baja, el ahora si tenía claro lo que quería hacer la chica

-eres joven aun….¿de verdad quiere morir?- dijo haciendo puños sus manos y ocultando su mirada por el pelo

-Juvia prefiere morir antes que ser esclava de piratas- dijo amargamente

-¿Qué dices?-

-Juvia no será esclava, no dejara que se diviertan con ella, prefiere morir antes de que un desgraciado pirata le ponga un dedo encima-

-entonces…salta ahora- dijo el dándose vuelta y caminando de regreso, la peliazul lo nota, respira hondo, suelta una mano del barandal y cierra los ojos lista para sentir el helado océano cuando siente que algo la toma por la cintura y su muñeca, siente que golpea contra el piso y es sujetada por las muñecas, abre los ojos para encontrar a una poca distancia el rostro del pirata pelinegro

-wooo, no creí que lo fueras a hacer, las mujeres ricas están todas locas- dijo el haciendo un gesto de molestia, asustada quiso levantarse y correr pero el peso de el se lo impedía pero ella seguía forcejeando

-vaya, eres insistente aunque te falta mucho entrenamiento para poder competir con mi fuerza- dijo burlón y de repente vio como unas lagrimas pasaban por las mejillas, ella seguía forcejeando mientras sus lagrimas no paraban, la observo y vio que tenía una mejilla morada, estaba mucho mas blanca que una persona normal y sentía como temblaba, de verdad sintió que lo que estaba haciendo era cruel, sentía que se aprovechaba de lo débil que era y se levanto lentamente

-l-lo si…- pero el pelinegro no pudo decirle nada ya que ella se levanto rápidamente y se encerró en el camarote otra vez, corrió el escritorio para trabar mas la puerta, fue a un rincón se acurruco ahí y cerro fuertemente los ojos

-no le hagan nada a Juvia piratas….por favor- dijo sollozando y sintió como tocaron la puerta, se abrazo sus piernas fuertemente

-¿Juvia?- pregunto una voz y miro hacia la puerta

-Juvia…abre la puerta somos nosotros- dijo otra voz

-Gajeel-kun…..- susurro, se paro rápidamente, comenzó a correr el escritorio y abrió la puerta para ver al pelinegro y a la rubia mirandola aliviados

-Juvia…al fin despiertas- dijo la rubia abrazandola

-¿Cuánto más pensabas dormir?- dijo molesto Gajeel

-¿Lucy-san….Gajeel-kun..?- miraba expectante a ambos, ¿no era que algo malo les habían hecho los piratas?, la rubia se alejo para verla a la cara y noto que estaba muy pálida

-Juvia…¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en la frente de ella, vio detrás de ellos al pirata que la había sujetado y se desmayo

-¡Juvia!- grito la rubia

-ayúdame Gajeel- así los dos la levantaron y la recostaron en la cama

-Gray, esa mujer te vio y se desmayo, ¿se puede saber que le hiciste?- pregunto una mujer acercándose a el, el mencionado tembló del escalofrió que le dio escuchar su voz

-n-no le hice nada Erza, lo juro…..solo…-

-¿solo qué?- pregunto escalofriante la mujer

-¿Qué le hiciste pirata?- pregunto Gajeel acercándose al pelinegro a sostenerlo del cuello pero rápidamente el se deshizo del agarre y lo miro molesto

-nada...lo único que hice fue evitar que saltara afuera del barco, nada mas-

-eso no puede ser- dijo la rubia sorprendida mientras que Gajeel lo miraba con odio

-Juvia…jamás haría algo así- dijo la rubia mirando a la peliazul

-espera Lucy…..conociendo a Juvia y por lo que nos dijeron que tiene puede ser….quizás estaba en algún shock y al asustarse quiso saltar….además yo se que tiene una especie de fobia a los piratas-

-pueden estar tranquilos, nuestra doctora se encargara de revisarla- dijo la mujer y asi todos se retiraron

* * *

Mientras tanto en medio del océano habían dos barcos quietos uno al lado del otro

-¡¿Qué quieren decir con que el barco se hundió?!- gritaba un hombre exasperado

-si, cuando llegamos el barco se estaba hundiendo, faltaba solo una cuarta parte para que quedara en el fondo, solo habían maderas, muebles y cuerpos flotando- dijo un hombre tranquilamente

-¡¿pero donde esta ella?!-

-le estamos diciendo que el barco estaba hundido por lo tanto creo que entiende lo que queremos decirle- dijo un hombre amargamente

-se suponía que la secuestrarían y yo la vendría a buscar a este punto- dijo el hombre desesperado

-tranquilo, Bora, igualmente la querías muerta- dijo otro divertido

-si la quería muerta pero eso después de casarnos no antes…sino me caso con ella, su dinero y tierras serán vendidas- dijo el hombre enojado

-ooh parece que el plan fracaso..- dijo uno burlón

-¡callate!…nadie debe enterarse que está muerta sino….todos estos años no habrán servido de nada- dijo mordiéndose una uña el el peliazul

-¿Cómo va a hacer para que no se enteren?...es un barco grande que tenía que llegar a Crocus en dos días de ahora en mas, lo más probable es que gente en los puertos ya lo sepan-

-entonces debemos hacer creer que Juvia se tomo otro barco y no ese- dijo firme el peliazul

-¿Cómo planea hacer eso?-

-lo harán ustedes- dijo secamente el peliazul

-¿eeh?- varios preguntaron a la vez

-lo primero que hare es decir que Juvia no tomo ese barco hacia Crocus sino que tomo uno que hacía escala en otra puerto y que ese después llegaría a Crocus en mas días…-

-no entiendo cual es nuestra parte de nosotros en ese plan- dijo un hombre amargado

-yo alterare papeles y sobornare a algunos para que anoten que Juvia se tomo otro barco y no el que está hundido…..lo que harán ustedes es buscar a una mujer que se parezca a ella-

-¿eeeh?- volvieron a preguntar varios hombre

-hey Tora-

-Bora- dijo molesto el peliazul

-nos estas dando ordenes creyendote nuestro capitan, nosotros no hacemos las cosas gratis-

-eso lo se, les pagare el doble de lo que dije, por las molestias, ¿les parece?- y todos lo piratas sinrieron satisfactoriamente

-¿Cómo se supone que eso funciones? las personas se darán cuenta que no es la misma- dijo uno irónico

-claro que no…las únicas personas que la veían seguido eran, la cocinera, su tutora y yo, nadie más…hace ocho años que no asiste a ningún acto público o fiesta, nadie sabe como se ve ahora, así que estaría bien si buscamos a alguien similar con los rasgos con los que se distinguen los Lockser- dijo sonriendo el peliazul

-pero no tenemos idea de cómo se ve…como se supone que busquemos a alguien similar- dijo otro molesto

-hey, chico…..- dijo un hombre sentado oculto en la sombra

-Capitán- dijeron sorprendidos ya que no había dicho palabra alguna hasta el momento y el peliazul se giro a verlo

-esta mujer que dices…..¿se parece a su madre?- dijo el hombre sonriendo y el peliazul asintió

-entonces nos será fácil buscar a una chica parecida….jamás olvidare el rostro de horror de esa mujer….- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa macabra

* * *

Varias horas despues...

Una peliazul comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y otra vez ve el techo de madera que habia visto antes, al recordar eso se sienta rápidamente en la cama

-Juvia, te despertaste- dijo una voz suavemente, la mencionada gira a ver a su lado se encontraba una rubia con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

-¿Lucy-san?-

-si, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ya te bajo la fiebre- dijo la rubia tocando la frente de Juvia

-Juvia se siente bien….mmm Lucy-san ¿dónde estamos?-

-en un barco pirata- dijo seria la rubia, la peliazul se petrifico y su expresión se horrorizo

-tranquila Juvia, no nos harán nada- dijo calmada

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Cómo sabes que no nos harán nada?, son piratas- dijo asustada

-Juvia tardaste en despertar dos días, ¿lo sabias?-

-¿dos días?, ¿Tanto tiempo?- la rubia asintió -creímos que tardarías un día mas anoche te desmayaste tenias mucha fiebre pero hoy despertaste antes de que se ponga el sol, me alegra que estés despierta-

-Juvia tardo tanto, Lucy-san...-dijo tímida

-no te pongas mas, yo tarde en despertarme un día y bueno Gajeel no se si en algún momento durmió pero estos piratas nos encontraron y nos ayudaron, su doctora nos atendió y nos han dado comida y un lugar para dormir-

-Lucy-san nada es lo que parece ellos son….-

-asi es, parecen piratas pero no actúan como tales…o mejor dicho no son lo que vos y yo esperábamos que sean, no me malinterpretes no estoy totalmente convencida, no confio en ellos completamente pero si de manera parcial-

-¿Gajeel-kun esta mejor?- la rubia asintió -¿Gajeel-kun como se siente al respecto a _ellos_?-

-como yo, no confía pero por el momento es lo único que se puede hacer, estamos en medio del océano, ninguno sabemos como navegar, asi que habrá que esperar-

-¿esperar que?, Juvia dice que nos bajemos de este barco lo mas rapido posible, ella no quiere estar cerca de piratas-

-Juvia, no podemos bajarnos asi nada mas, te lo acabo de decir no sabemos navegar ni donde estamos-

-Juvia no quiere estar aquí- dijo abrazandose a ella misma

-Juvia….dime que ayer no quisiste saltar del barco…..solo dime que aquel pirata estaba mintiendo- dijo triste la rubia tristemente mientras ella no hacia contacto visual

-¡Juvia no puedo creer que de verdad querías saltar!-

-Lucy-san, Juvia solo queria….-

-queriendo saltar ya se lo que querias….entiendo que tengas miedo pero estábamos nosotros, no te íbamos a dejar sola-

-Juvia creyo que les habían hecho algo malo-

-¿Por qué creiste eso?-

-porque Juvia se acerco y escucho diciendo a los piratas que se habían divertido mucho con ustedes, entonces Juvia entendió que los habían….-

-no nos hicieron nada, solo….me confundi de vaso, crei tomar agua y tome sake- dijo la rubia sonrojándose levemente

-¿eeh?-

-no tomo alcohol y con solo medio vaso estaba bastante mareada y caminaba bastante mal por eso los piratas se reian-

-pero Gajeel-kun…..-

-el tomo mucho pero mucho…..y se puso a cantar-

-¿Gajeel-kun...cantar?- de repente la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de ambas

-disculpen, ¿se puede pasar?- dijo una voz, la peliazul temblo pero la rubia la tranquilizo

-si, si se puede- dijo amable

-permiso- dijo una pequeña chica de pelo azul hasta los hombros, tenia un vestido rojo con mangas blancas largas, tenía un pantalón ajustado debajo del vestido y llevaba puesta unos zapatos marrones

-no deberías pedir permiso Levy, después de todo es tu camarote- dijo amable la rubia

-oh bueno…..veo que se despertó- dijo sonriendo

-asi es-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo amablemente acercándose al lado de la rubia

-J-Juvia se siente bien-

-eso es bueno, Wendy se alegrara de oir eso-

_-¿una pirata amable_?- penso Juvia dudosa

-¿Wendy….?- dijo confundida la peliazul

-así es, Wendy es la doctora que te atendió Juvia-

-oh….entonces Juvia tendrá que darle las gracias….y gracias por dejar a Juvia usar tu cama Levy-san- dijo tímida

-no es necesario agradecer, no fue nada….pero Juvia está muy blanca, me parece que debería comer algo- dijo Levy algo preocupada

-tienes razón esta muy blanca, bueno no ha comido hace dos días- dijo la rubia mirando muy de cerca a la peliazul a quien solo le salía una gota en la cabeza

-di-disculpen, ¿se puede pasar?- dijo una voz timida

-si, pasa Wendy- dijo Levy amable, la puerta se abrió y se mostro a una niña bonita de pelo azul oscuro largo con un vestido verde largo hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias blancas

-¿J-Juvia-san se encuentra bien?- dijo tímida la niña acercándose hasta la cama

-una niña en un barco pirata, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo Juvia abrazando a la niña

-Juvia cálmate ella es la doctora que te ayudo, ella es una pirata de este barco- Juvia la solto rápidamente y la miraba

-pero es muy linda y tierna no parece ser una pirata….al igual que Levy-san- a la mencionada le salió una gota en la cabeza

-¿linda y tierna?- susurro Levy palida

-a propósito Wendy, ¿Juvia no debería comer?, está muy blanca- dijo la rubia preocupada

-mmm…si, debe comer iré a buscar a la cocina algo- diciendo esto la pequeña se retiro, la peliazul miro detenidamente a la rubia y vio como su vestido seguía rasgado y tenía unos golpes y arañazos

-Lucy-san….¿qué te paso?- dijo preocupada

-no es nada Juvia, solo forcejee con un pirata antes de que el barco se hundiera-

-¿f-forcejeaste?, ¿Por qué?-

-había salido a dar una vuelta por el barco y había escuchado unos gritos, gritaron piratas y sabía que tenía que huir, fui a mi cuarto y estaba revuelto, lo bueno es que el pequeño baul donde guardaba mis libros no lo habían encontrado, lo tome y fui a buscarte pero no estabas y pensé lo peor- dijo triste

–entonces comencé a correr y a buscarte...pero me tope con un pirata, vio que sostenía el pequeño baul y seguramente pensó que llevaba joyas y me ataco, caí al piso, el tomo el baul, me levante y quise sacárselo pero con algo me corto, quise sacarle el baúl otra vez pero me pateo muy fuerte, no me pude mover, en ese momento el barco tembló y el pirata salió corriendo- dijo la rubia haciendo puños sus manos

-Lucy-san…solo por unos libros casi haces que te maten- dijo molesta

-tu no entiendes Juvia..- la mencionada se sintió mal pero recordó el libro que le prestó y comenzó a tocarse sobre el vestido

-buscabas esto- dijo dulce Levy mostrándole un libro

-ese es….- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-cuando te recostaron aquí, Wendy reviso que no estuvieras herida y encontró este libro entre tu corset y el vestido…aunque esta algo mojado lo deje abierto para que secara- dijo acercándose a la peliazul dándole el libro

-gracias Levy-san por un segundo Juvia creyó que lo había perdido- ella le alcanzo el libro a la rubia que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Juvia le devuelve el libro que le prestaste Lucy-san, ella lo siente no pudo evitar que se mojara- dijo sonriendo suavemente

-no importa aunque sea tengo uno de ellos, gracias Juvia- dijo tomándolo y lo llevo a su pecho en un abrazo

-Juvia debe decirte que leyó unos capítulos…..y me pareció increíble un gran libro- a la rubia le salían lagrimas de los ojos

-g-gracias Juvia- dijo secándose las lagrimas

–pero….si te gusto seguro te va a encantar el final- dijo la rubia alcanzándole el libro a la peliazul quien lo acepto y solo sonrió

-me encanta esa escritora- dijo Levy emocionada

-¿d-de verdad?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-si, sus libros son increíbles, solo leí dos, intente conseguir los demás pero no los he encontrado-

-sus libros se encuentran prohibidos en muchos lados y escuche que los quemaban- dijo triste la rubia de repente la puerta se abre y ven entrar a la niña con una bandeja llena de platos, rápidamente la rubia corrió a ayudarla, ambas tomaron un lado de la bandeja y la llevaron hasta encima de Juvia

-no debiste traer tanto Wendy-san-

-necesitas comer de todo, aquí hay vitaminas, verduras, carnes, pescados y frutas- dijo la niña apuntando a cada cosa

–debes comer todo te estás recuperando de una hipotermia- dijo seria la niña y Juvia solo asintió

-¿Lucy-san quieres comer con Juvia?-

-no, gracias Juvia, ya comí-

-¿y Levy-san?-

-yo también ya comí pero Gracias- la peliazul lloraba por dentro sabía que no se iba a poder terminar de comer todo eso

* * *

Una hora después….

-Juvia paso una hora termina de comer- dijo la rubia molesta

-pero Juvia esta llena-

-Levy se aburrió y se fue-

-Levy-san dijo que iria a buscar unos libros para leer-

-si porque sino se dormiría viéndote como comes-

-Juvia lo siente-

-¡comida!- escucharon un grito que les llamo la atención y de repente se asustaron como la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un pelirosado, tenía un pantalón corto color crema , unos zapatos marrones, un chaleco negro sin nada adentro y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, apuntando a la peliazul quien estaba aterrada

-comida, por favor dame de tu comida- decia el pelirosado comiendo sentado al lado de ella

-pero si la estas comiendo- dijo la rubia molesta pero aunque la situación fuera leve la peliazul estaba quieta y se notaba que tenia miedo

–Juvia tranquila es inofensivo, es Natsu y si es un pirata…algo idiota-

-Natsu…..- una voz escalofriante invadió el lugar, el mencionado dejo de comer y se giro lentamente y vio en la puerta parada a una peliroja sosteniendo algo en la mano

-Erza….n-no estaba haciendo nada malo..lo juro- dijo temblando y la peliroja miro a la peliazul que estaba asustada

-¿te estabas comiendo su comida?-

-n-no….bueno un poquito nada mas….tenia hambre- la peliroja entro y tiro al piso lo que estaba sosteniendo que resulto ser alguien inconciente

-G-Gray- dijo el pelirosado temblando y la peliroja dejo al lado de el a un pelirosado inconciente, dio un suspiro y miro a ambas mujeres mirándola aterrada

-perdón por eso- la peliazul miro la peliroja se quedo sin palabras ante lo hermosa que era, tenia el pelo rojo largo hasta por la cintura tenía una camisa blanca sin mangas, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro y tenía unas botas de armadura

-e-está bien…..no tienes que disculparte- dijo temblando la rubia

-bueno, veo que despertaste y estas algo tranquila, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo amablemente la peliroja sentándose en final de la cama

-J-Juvia se siente bien, gracias por preguntar…-

-Erza- dijo sonriendo suavemente

-Erza-san- Juvia miro preocupada a ambos hombres inconscientes en el piso

-no te preocupes por ellos, se lo merecían por hacerte eso-

-¿uuh?, ¿Qué le hicieron a Juvia?- pregunto confundida

-bueno se supone que ayer, ese te molesto- dijo la peliroja señalando al pelinegro tirado en el piso –y por culpa de ese otro porque se supone que tenía que vigilarlo para que no se quede dormido, estaba festejando por cualquier parte del barco y para colmo lo encuentro comiendo tu comida, no alcanzo dejarlos sin desayuno y almuerzo por un día, se quedaran sin comida por una semana-

-n-no es así Erza-san, Juvia no podía terminarse toda esta comida ella sola, me alegra que Natsu-san se la haya comido, no los castigues de esa manera- dijo agitando las manos en el aire para tranquilizar el enojo de la peliroja

-¿me estas diciendo que no te molestaron?-

-¿_por que Juvia defiende a unos piratas? aunque no le hicieron nada_- penso confundida -así es-

-puedo llegar a reconsiderar lo de Natsu pero lo de Gray no, lo que te hizo anoche no tiene perdón- la peliazul observo al pelinegro tirado en el piso, ahora de día podía ver su rostro inconsciente en el piso, era bastante lindo, no parecía ser una mala persona después de todo había impedido que se tirara al océano

-el….solo salvo a Juvia de tirarse al océano….no merece ser castigado por eso- dijo ocultando su mirada en su pelo por minutos hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de ambas mujeres, la rubia y la peliroja

-b-bueno lo importante es que estas bien- dijo riendo nerviosa la peliroja

-gracias por ayudarnos Erza- dijo la rubia mirandola seriamente

-no es por nada, las dejo solas, deben descansar después de todo todavía estan recuperándose- dijo amablemente la peliroja arrastrando con ella a los inconscientes

-es una persona amable-

-si, asi es Juvia, gracias a ella estamos aca despues de todo es la capitana-

-¿eeh?, ¿capitana?-

-si, es muy linda para ser capitana ¿verdad?-

-¿eso es lo que llama la atención?….pero si es muy linda-

-bueno, debes descansar-

-Juvia no quiere descansar mas, ha estado acostada dos días, quiero ver a Gajeel-kun- dijo levantándose de la cama -Juvia, estamos en un barco pirata afuera hay piratas, ¿crees que podras soportarlo?- la mencionada respiro hondo y exhalo

-Juvia debe ser fuerte, despues de todo ellos nos rescataron pero como Lucy-san dijo seremos parciales- la rubia asintió, claro no se puede confiar en piratas completamente y mucho menos la peliazul iba a poder pero ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por salir y enfretarse a verlos aunque sea, era un progreso

* * *

**y..? que les parecio?, diganme :)**

**queria preguntarles algo, a los que vieron la pelicula de Fairy Tail, no les parecio que Gray estaba mas musculos que de costumbre, siempre le quedaban algo sueltos los pantalones pero ahi le quedaban justos :P, si me puse re observadora pero apenas lo vi dije que musculoso, esta muy lindo en la película y claro los momentos Gruvia estuvieron hermosos, como el ultimo cap del manga dioooos, su ataque unisono de amor, tan lindos juntos, cada vez que ella lo miraba el ya la estaba mirando, esta pareja ya es CANON :D (para mi)... **

**Saludos a:**

**Hatsume Miku: **de a poco se vera el Gruvia y el Nalu, que felicidad que te gusten mis fics :D.

**xSChan: **y ya apareció Gray :), no tan principal en el cap pero en los próximos caps va a ser muy importante en el fic :).

**PoliFullbuster: **jajaja yo también me distraigo de hacer cosas porque hay una actualización de algún fic XD, y apareció Gray-sama :).

**Lit-chan: **y Gray-sama entro en acción y la salvo wiiiii, me alegra que te guste mi fic.

**azusan4: **y si Bora es el malo, no me gusto enterarme que el había salido con Juvia y encima el la dejo, que clase de injusticia fue esa, ella tenia que dejarlo a el :P, y si aparecio Gray-sama en el cap 3 :D, me alegra que te gusten mis fics.

**Tsanami SaberFairy: **jajaja, gritemos de euforia juntas :D.

**foko: **ojala disfrutes del resto del fic :D, maaal tenes razon re abuse de esa palabra, escribi este capitulo y trate de sacarla para no repetirla tanto, gracias por la critica y el apoyo :).

**Mil gracias por las reviews, los favs y los follows, me da muchas ganas de seguir mis fics con los apoyos de todos ustedes :D hasta el proximo capitulo..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail: Una historia de piratas capitulo 4**_

El clima en el océano era solado y cálido la suave brisa deba una sensación refrescante, aunque usualmente el clima era frio claro había sol pero en medio del océano casi siempre estaba fresco igual ese no era problema para un pelinegro que estaba recostado en la cubierta de este mirando el cielo

-tsch, hoy hace calor- dijo molesto el pelinegro -para vos siempre hace calor, Gray- le dijo un hombre

-no molestes Jet- dijo fastidiado

-estas bastante de mal humor, deberías estar feliz despues de todo Erza no te hizo nada-

-es que no me tendría que hacer nada, lo único que hice fue evitar que se matara esa loca, y como te dan las gracias te patean, te golpean y casi por eso Erza me mata-

-hey, de verdad eres quejoso-

-como no voy a estar quejoso, siento que esos tres van a ser un problema-

-solo debes aguantar hasta la isla naufragio-

-no se si podre aguantar- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

-como quieras, te toca limpiar la cubierta aquí tienes la escoba- dijo Jet dejando la escoba alejándose del lugar

-_Juvia no planea llegar a una costa….ella no sabe nadar- _el peliengro recordó lo que dijo anoche esa mujer

-tsch, están todas locas y lo peor de todo es que no se por que casi le pido perdón- dijo en un tono de molestia levantándose y tomando la escoba

* * *

Mientras tanto en un camarote…

-se que te cuesta Juvia, si no quieres no tienes que salir- dijo una rubia amable, estaban hace veinte minutos con la puerta abierta la rubia sosteniéndola y la peliazul tomando con sus manos un pedazo de la falda de su vestido arrugándolo por los nervios

-Juvia debe salir…..si vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo, ella debe hacer esto- dijo un poco más seria, soltó el vestido que sostenía y comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta, camino unos metros con los ojos cerrados hasta que se detuvo por que la sostuvieron de la muñeca, abrió los ojos para ver que ya estaba fuera del camarote, respiro profundo y exhalo

-ves Juvia, estas afuera, el clima esta lindo ¿verdad?- decía la rubia sosteniendo la muñeca de la peliazul quien miro el cielo que al ver el sol tan brillante y sentir la brisa en su rostro, se relajo un poco

-si el clima está muy lindo- dijo suave

-¿quieres que nos quedemos un rato aquí? Asi te sentís mas comoda-

-no, Juvia quiere ver a Gajeel-kun ahora- insistió

-esta bien, vamos..por aquí- dijo la rubia tomandole la mano mas firme y guiándola por el pasillo del costado, la peliazul se sentía que cada vez sus musculos se tensaban mas, creía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dura, podia escuchar las voces, que charlaban, reian y esto solo empeoraba las cosas para ella, dejo guiarse por la rubia hasta que llegaron al centro del barco donde se detuvieron, ella miro a sus costados y vio unas personas o mejor dicho piratas, no eran en cantidad solo unas cuantas, ellos estaban hablando entre ellos, todavía no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, cosa que agradecía internamente, siempre se sintió invisible, era como esas fiestas que organizaban la gente de "clase", todos eran invitados y ella iba porque sus padres iban tambien, era una obligación, en esas fiestas la gente solo la saludaba porque estaba al lado de sus padres pero después la ignoraban, a sus padres no les importaba mucho al respecto, solo les importaba que estuviera ahí como una niña obediente pero hace seis años que dejo de ir a esas fiestas que solo la hacían sentir mal y ahora que estaba siendo invisible en ese momento de verdad lo agradecía no quería que los piratas la vieran siquiera, uno de los piratas giro su vista a ella y en ese momento inconscientemente apretó la mano de la rubia quien le devolvió el gesto y le señalo hacia una dirección, la peliazul miro en esa dirección y lo vio, al pelinegro de pelo largo suelto y desordenado una gran diferencia de cuando lo tenía trenzado y estaba ¿discutiendo con Levy?,

-no te preocupes, no la está atacando, solo que Levy le ha estado mostrando a Gajeel las cosas del barco porque el no dejaba de querer pelear con los otros entonces….- la rubia dejo de hablar ya que la peliazul sin darle importancia corrió hacia el y lo abrazo ocultando su cara en el pecho de el, dejando perpleja a Levy , el pelinegro era rodeado por sus brazos finos pero los estrujaron por la cintura muy fuerte

-Ju-Juvia déjame respirar- decía sin aire, la peliazul aflojo un poco su agarre pero no del todo y separo su cara del pecho de el para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos llorosos

-perdona a Juvia….pero ella esta tan feliz de ver a Gajeel-kun- decía entre sollozos

-hey n-no llores, estoy bien- decia tratando de calmarla, la rubia miraba la escena algo aliviada y durugio su mirada a la pequeña peliazul que parecía no gustarle la interacción entre ellos

-io, Lucy- dijo una voz llamando su atención y se giro para ver a un pelirosado sonriéndole

-oh, Natsu, ¿pasa algo?- le dijo amable la rubia

-no, nada, solo que hace rato no te veía y me preguntaba dónde estabas- dijo el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

-e-estaba con Juvia, no tienes que buscarme ni preocuparte-

-si, si, si….¿quieres ver como destripamos los peces?- pregunto emocionado mientras la arrastraba hacia la cocina y la rubia decía que no quería, Levy comenzó a reír algo nerviosa

-Juvia deberías tranquilizarte, ¿no crees? El está bien- dijo riendo nerviosa la pequeña peliazul

-pero Levy-san…Juvia extraño a Gajeel-kun, ¿Cómo está tu brazo Gajeel-kun?- dijo la peliazul deshaciendo el abrazo y examinando su brazo con la vista

-estoy bien, apenas y me rozo- dijo despreocupado pero la peliazul quería ver y le desvendo el brazo y quedo a la vista la cicatrización que estaba más grande que una cortada

-Gajeel-kun…..cuando te corto no era tan grande- dijo mirando preocupada

-lo que paso es que lo tenia bastante infectado- dijo preocupada Levy

-ni lo siento- dijo fastidiado -eres despreocupado por casi no dejas que Wendy te atienda y por eso te podrían haber anputado el brazo- dijo molesta Levy

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Gajeel-kun pordria haber perdido el brazo por culpa de Juvia?- dijo llorando

-calmate Juvia, solo calmate- decia desesperado Gajeel

-tenias que hablar ¿no? Enana- dijo molesto

-tenia derecho a saberlo y no me digas enana- dijo lo ultimo haciendo puchero

-hey ¿Levy, ese tipo te esta molestando?- pregunto un hombre con una pantalón y una camisa blanca sin mangas

-no, esta bien Droy, no me esta haciendo nada- dijo amable la chica sonriéndole y al chico le salieron corazones en los ojos

-pideme lo que quieras cuando quieras Levy- dijo y se alejo

-eres algo inútil ¿no enana?- dijo burlándose

-claro que no, el es solo amable a diferencia de otros- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente

-pfff, ¿ahora queres que sea amable contigo?, enana- dijo burlón la peliazul miraba con una gota en la cabeza la escena de los dos discutiendo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se volteo a buscar a la rubia pero no estaba a la vista, el pirata que se había acercado a Levy estaba hablando con otro pirata de pelo naranja con un sombrero al parecer estaban muy metidos en su charla ya que ni notaban a la peliazul lo asustada que estaba dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con algo, se dio vuelta rápidamente y se inclino

–Ju-Juvia lo siente, de verdad, ella no se dio cuenta por favor perdónela- dijo asustada

-no quiero tu perdón- dijo secamente, la peliazul levanto la mirada y vio a un pelinegro sin camisa mirandola fríamente, ella se tenso y se quedo fría en el lugar, era el pirata que evito que se tirara, el la miro y noto que se quedo ahí como una piedra paralizada de miedo, el hizo un gesto de molestia y siguió su camino alejándose la peliazul se giro a ver como se iba y vio su musculosa espalda, se quedo maravillada nunca antes habia visto a un hombre sin camisa, asi que asi eran los torsos de los hombres, cuando quedo fuera de su vista se dio cuenta que se habia quedado mirándolo y se repuso rápidamente

-oh, hola Juvia, veo que decidiste salir del camarote- dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ella, la mencionada se dio vuelta para ver a una peliroja sonriendo suave

-s-si Erza-san, Juvia queria ver a Gajeel-kun- dijo tímidamente, la peliroja se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros -bueno, igual deberías conocer el barco y a la tripulación-

-no es necesa…-

-¡todos a cubierta ahora!- grito la peliroja asustando a la peliazul, en cuestión de segundos todos se aparecieron en cubierta temblando un poco

-¿p-pasa algo Erz…Capitana Erza?- se corrigió rápido Droy

-los reuní, porque no todos conocen a la tercer naufraga que encontramos en el océano hace unos días, recién ahora se siente mucho mejor y pudo salir se llama Juvia, así que sean amables y preséntense- dijo lo ultimo mirándolos seriamente, la peliazul podía ver a los piratas asintiendo algo asustados y a un extremo de la fila se encontraba el pelinegro algo nervioso

-_Erza-san debe ser muy dura para que todos estén así_- pensó la peliazul curiosa

–empiecen- dijo la peliroja

-ho-hola yo soy Jet, mucho gusto Juvia- dijo el pirata sacándose el sombrero y brindándole una sonrisa, la peliazul tembló un poco pero contesto de todas formas

-mucho gusto- dijo tímida la peliazul

-yo soy Droy, mucho gusto- dijo amable

-igualmente-

-aunque nos conozcamos, soy Levy, la que interpreta los mapas de los destinos a los que nos dirigimos- dijo con una sonrisa

-soy Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto- ahora pasaba la atención a la niña de pelo azul oscuro que con una sonrisa se presento

-te ves mejor Juvia-san, soy Wendy la doctora- la mencionada sonrió ante su ternura y le dedico una sonrisa después de eso hubo un momento de silencio, todos esperaban que el pelinegro hablara incluso la peliazul lo miro curiosa ya que miraba a otro lado como si evadiera el tema, al verlo lo único que le venia a la mente es que se habia portado muy mal con el, claro era un pirata y era atrevido, despues de todo evito que saltara al océano y ella solo trataba de evadirlo

-que te presentes Gray- dijo la peliroja macabramente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del pelinegro

-c-claro, soy Gray- dijo algo nervioso

-ponte la camisa- dijo la peliroja una vez más

-s-si- rápidamente el pelinegro se puso la camisa

-bueno esta es mi tripulación- dijo con una sonrisa la peliroja

-y somos ¡LOS PIRATAS DE FAIRY TAIL!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo,

-_Fairy Tail_- pensó la peliazul, le parecía haberlo escuchado antes pero no ubicaba bien quienes eran, quizás se acordaría más tarde se dijo así misma, al terminar sus pensamientos comenzó a mirar como buscando algo o mejor dicho buscando más gente, serian solo siete personas en el barco contando a la capitana, siempre escucho que las tripulación de los barcos piratas serian muchos más

-no, no hay nadie más- dijo la peliroja notando a mirada de la peliazul pero antes de volver a decirle algo

-bueno, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo- y así todos volvieron a hacer lo que hacían, la rubia salió de la cocina con las manos rojas con cosas gelatinosas y tenía una expresión de asco, la vieron correr hacia un balde y se lavo las manos rápidamente mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a ellas

-¿Qué le pasa a la rubia?- pregunto confundido

-parece que ayudo con los peces- dijo la peliroja

-Lucy-san….¿no te gusto limpiar los peces?- pregunto y la rubia se acerco mientras se secaba las manos en la falda de su vestido

-digamos que fue muy fuerte la primera experiencia- dijo temblando un poco

-no te preocupes, lo demás lo has hecho bien, has ayudado mucho a Levy- dijo la peliroja poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la peliazul giro la cabeza confundida

-y también tu Gajeel, hiciste buen trabajo con lo del barco-

-¿ayudado?, ¿barco?- dijo confundida

-bueno, Juvia lo que pasa es que como nos dejan estar en el barco y por habernos rescatado, decidimos ayudar en las tareas diarias que hay en el barco- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-aunque no era necesario, se los dije- dijo la peliroja cruzándose de brazos

-no necesitamos caridad algo debemos hacer a cambio porque nos hayan sacado del océano- dijo desinteresado Gajeel

-¿tareas?, ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto confundida

-bueno, en realidad aquí en el barco las tareas son rotativas nadie tiene un rol fijo, Levy nos indica según los mapas en qué dirección nos dirigimos, Wendy la doctora y yo la capitana, esas tareas son fijas así que las demás se las turnan los hombres, como la limpieza y la cocina-

-así que nosotros quisimos ayudar en lo que podamos ya que nos dejan estar aquí-

-igual no será por mucho- dijo una voz metiéndose en la conversación, los tres se giraron a ver como un pelinegro con mala expresión se sentó contra la pared del barco

-Gray, modales-

-tsch, ¿Por qué?, soy pirata no tengo modales- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¿aun no se los has dicho Erza?- dijo seriamente y la peliroja se puso seria

-¿decirnos?, ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Qué deberían habernos dicho?- pregunto serio Gajeel, la peliazul miraba a todos algo asustada por el misterio hasta que la peliroja dio un suspiro

-en realidad se los iba a decir ahora, solo espere hasta que su amiga se recuperara y ahora como lo esta se los voy a decir….nosotros somos piratas, obviamente somos mal vistos por la sociedad y las autoridades, no podemos llevarlos a una ciudad conocida porque nos atacarían pero tampoco los podemos dejar en las islas que solemos concurrir, esas están llenas de mas piratas y no exactamente unos buenos hay de toda clase, asi que lo que nosotros hacemos cuando levantamos náufragos los llevamos a una isla donde hay una ruta que hacen los oficiales rutinariamente donde no se acercan los piratas, los encuentran y los llevan a la ciudad….eso es lo que queríamos decirles, que los llevaremos a esa isla pero no podemos alcanzarlos a una ciudad, sentimos no poder hacer mas- dijo seria, los tres se miraron entre si y asintieron

-¿lo sienten?, eso es más de lo que esperábamos, es muy amable de su parte, no saben cuánto se lo agradecemos- dijo la rubia suavemente y reverenciándose

-d-de verdad s-se l-lo agradecemos Erza-san- dijo sollozando mientras que Gajeel le decía que se calmara

-el viaje a esa isla tardara tres días- dijo la peliroja mirándolos seriamente

-está bien, no es problema, hasta que lleguemos ayudaremos en todo lo que se pueda- dijo la rubia seria y la risa de un pelinegro interrumpió su charla

-¿ayudarnos?, claro- dijo burlón

-¿de qué te ríes?- dijo molesto Gajeel

-¿de qué?, de que ustedes son niños ricos no saben hacer nada por ustedes mismos, seguramente los visten- con el comentario este la peliazul miro hacia el piso y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tomo una parte de su vestido con ambas manos y comenzó a retorcerlo por los nervios que estaba sintiendo

-Gray- dijo la peliroja molesta

-Erza es la verdad, no pueden hacer nada por su cuenta…los ricos son todos iguales- diciendo esto el pelinegro se alejo y desapareció de la vista de todos

-perdonen, que se comporte así, es que es algo temperamental, disculpen ya vuelvo- diciendo esto la peliroja entro dentro de su camarote

-¿Quién se cree ese?- dijo molesto Gajeel -bueno no lo podemos culpar….- la rubia fue interrumpida por el sonido del llanto de la pelazul

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- pregunto preocupada

-e-es que ese pirata tiene razón, Juvia ni siquiera sabe vestirse bien sola, ¿Cómo se supone que ella ayude en algo?, ella solo estorba- la rubia la abrazo

-eso no es verdad, Juvia tu sabes hacer un montón de cosas-

-es verdad Juvia, cuando éramos niños eras bastante independiente podías hacer las cosas por ti misma y en esta situación seguro harás lo mismo- dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos

-no, Juvia no sabe hacer nada, a Juvia la visten, la peinan, limpian la casa….Juvia solo lee o tiene clases con su institutriz….ella es una inútil, Bora-sama tiene razon- con este comentario Gajeel estallo

-¡ya esta, me tenes harto Juvia, estoy harto de ese imbécil de esa vieja que lo único que te hicieron fue hacerte sentir menos, odio a ese tipo, cuando vas a darte cuenta de la escoria que es, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar que te manipule?!- le grito tan fuerte que la rubia se puso entre ellos, algunos habían escuhado todo el gritería y veían a cierta distancia mientras que una peliazul le caian lagrimas sin hacer ruido solo salían, a pesar de conocer a Gajeel desde niños, nunca le había gritado de esa manera, eso le hizo recordar a su padre que cuando ella hacia algo mal el le gritaba de una manera que la hacia llorar pero no hacia ruido alguno, solo se congelaba ahí pero despues se iba corriendo a un rincón y eso fue lo que hizo seguido a eso, la peliazul se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo, la rubia la llamo y miro muy enojada a Gajeel

-¿Por qué le gritaste asi?, ¿sabes el valor que junto para poder salir solo del camarote? Y solo para ver si estabas bien, ¿Cómo la pudiste tratar asi?- dijo molesta la rubia, comenzaba a sentirse mal por haberle gritado asi, el sabia mas que nadie la fobia que le tenia a los piratas, bajo la presión que seguro sentía de estar en un barco nuevamente y encima uno de piratas

-fuiste muy duro Gajeel- dijo preocupada una pequeña peliazul acercándose a ambos

-¿también tu?, enana- dijo molesto

-hey, ¿Por qué le gritaste asi?, te golpeare a ver si tienes ganas de gritarle a alguien- dijo un pelirosado haciendo puños sus manos

-¿aah si?, quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo desafiante

-te golpeare hasta que aprendas a no gritar a tus nakamas- dijo molesto el pelirosado

-ya basta- dijo una voz firme

-s-si Erza, solo hablábamos- dijo sonriendo nervioso el pelirosado

-¿Por qué fue todo ese griterío?-

-ustedes no entienden- dijo molesto Gajeel

-¿Por qué no nos explicas entonces?- dijo la rubia seria

-es una historia muy larga, es que explote, estoy cansado que escuche a ese tipo, lo odio, lo odio-

-¿Bora uh?- dijo cansada la rubia

-si ese imbécil-

-¿Quién es Bora?- pregunto inocente Levy

-Bora es un imbécil que lo único que hace es tratar mal a Juvia, solo la usa y ella no lo entiende- dijo molesto Gajeel

-quizas no sea tan asi- dijo la rubia

-claro que es asi, vos porque no la ves hace 6 años, no sabes como son las cosas

-¿vos si la ves?-

-no tanto como quisiera, ese tipo un dia vino diciéndome que no la vaya a visitar mas que no queria que me acercara a ella porque seguro era un interesado- decia haciendo puños sus manos

-la iba a visitar cuando podia, hace tiempo que no la veía estuve viajando y no la veía hace meses, ella siempre esta alla sola encerrada, ese tipo seguro no dejo que nadie se le acerque, le llena la cabeza para que no salga ni se acerque a nadie y lo peor es que se deja- dijo enojado

-a mi me parece que es debe ser algo sensible por eso, ¿quien es exactamente para que la pueda manejar asi?-

-su prometido- dijo secamente Gajeel

-nunca me pareció que fuera el indicado para ella- dijo la rubia triste

-¿lo conoces Lucy?- pregunto Levy

-tristemente si, el se convirtió en su prometido cuando tenia diez años, eramos niñas en ese entonces el tenia quince años, era mayor que ella….ella nunca se quejo del matrimonio arreglado pero tampoco estaba feliz, eso lo se todavía la veía en esa época- dijo triste la rubia

-hey rubia que no te quepa la menor duda que si ella te dejo de ver fue porque ese tipo le dijo algo a Juvia-

-pero si ella no quiere puede no casarse ¿cierto?-

-si, si quisiera pero porque se lo prometió a sus padres cumplirá-

-bueno quizás ese tipo la quiere de una forma extraña- dijo Levy

-no, yo no creo que la quiera, estoy seguro de que no es asi, pero ella cree que asi es y desde los once años cuando sus padre murieron, se ha vuelto muy dependiente se ese tipo- dijo molesto Gajeel

-igual aunque parezca débil yo veo otra cosa en sus ojos- dijo una peliroja llamando la atención con su comentario para después alejarse

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camarote de Levy, una peliazul estaba sentada en una esquina frotándose los ojos

-Gajel-kun es tan malo, ¿Por qué le grita a Juvia?, ¿acaso no sabe que Bora-sama es el único que realmente se preocupo por Juvia estos años?- la peliazul abrazaba sus piernas -el solo le dice a Juvia lo que es mejor para ella, el no le diría algo que no es verdad, solo quiere el bien para ella, el no diría que ella es una inútil sino fuera asi- dijo en voz baja

-creo que si a alguien le importa una persona no le diría que es una inútil- dijo una voz llamando la atención de la pelizul, ella se gira y ve enfrente de ella al pirata pelinegro, se lo puso a mirar y noto que otra vez no tenia camisa y se sonrojo

-¿tu que sabes pirata?- dijo ella mirando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-tchs, no se porque intento ser amable- dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta y se detuvo cuando sintió que le sostuvieron la mano, miro hacia atrás y vio como la peliazul sostenía su mano y lo miraba dolida

-Ju-Juvia lo siente, no quiso ser grosera…por favor no se enoje- dijo eso mientras apretaba un poco su mano,

-_habla gracioso para ser una mujer rica_- pensó, el la miro y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, podia ver que a pesar de que estaba triste tambien estaba algo asustada, ¿le tendría miedo? Bueno quien no le tiene miedo a los piratas en esos días, la peliazul lo solto y se puso de pie y lo miro algo avergonzada

-no me enojo- dijo mirando a otro lado

–Juvia también quería pedirle perdón por lo de anoche, ella lo trato mal después de que evito que salte al océano- aunque el juraba que estaba totalmente enojado con esa mujer por haberle gritado e insultado y que se vengaría de ella de alguna forma, al verla así tímida pidiéndole perdón con sus ojos rojos y mejillas rojas moviendo sus dedos entre si mostrando su nerviosismo sintió como todo su enojo se fue y sintió lastima y podría decirse ternura, el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza por sus pensamientos

-ni tanto, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo desinteresado, ella movió su cabeza en negación

-Juvia no lo volverá a hacer...ooh y tambien queria agradecerle por salvarla-

-en serio no fue nada, asi que no necesitas agradecer- dijo y cuando la vio estaba por llorar

-¿q-que te pasa?, no llores- dijo algo desesperado

-e-es que Juvia quisiera agradecerle de una forma pero como usted dijo ella es una inútil, no sabe hacer nada- dijo frotándose los ojos para evitar que salgan las lagrimas

-solo lo dije porque estaba de mal humor, no te lo tomes tan en serio-

-pero es verdad, incluso no se como vestirme sola- dijo sollozando

-oe, oe, tranquila no llores mas- decía tratando de calmarla

-¿q-que te parece si te ayudo a encontrar algo en que seas buena?- dijo sin pensar pero al escuchar lo que dijo se golpeo la cabeza, ella dejo de llorar y lo miro sorprendida

-¿ayudarias a Juvia?- el pensaba negarse pero el ver su mirada suplicante no pudo, despues de todo fue su idea y si se retractaba Erza seguro lo mataba

-claro, te ayudare- ella al escuchar su respuesta se froto los ojos lo miro y sonrió, el pelinegro se sorprendió, hasta hace solo un momento ella estaba llorando y sintiéndose miserable pero el solo le dijo una cosa y sonrió, una sonrisa tímida pero aun así una sonrisa que la hizo verse muy hermosa cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro

-bueno, tenemos tres días para encontrar algo en lo que seas buena así que, mañana empezamos-

-¿mañana?, ¿Por qué hoy no?- pregunto confundida

-porque tenes que descansar, no te ves bien todavía- diciendo esto el pelinegro salió por la puerta cerrándola despacio, la peliazul hizo puños sus manos emocionada, pensando que mañana encontraría algo en lo que serviría, podría agradecerles ayudándolos y podría ayudar a Bora cuando sea su futura esposa

* * *

**bueno hasta aca el capitulos 4, no fue tan tan entretenido como los otros creo, pero es que todavia estan recien acomodandose en el barco, aah quiero dejarles un link para que vean como seria mas o menos el barco no lo puedo describir muy bien:**

sinpermisodetucaranilicencia deustedes .blogspot. com. ar /2010/09/29-s-un-barco-de-vela .html (le puse espacios porque sino no aparece el link :S)

**Saludos a: **

Lit-chan: **visteeeee ? no soy la unica que lo noto que bueno :P, me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado con el fic**

PoliFullbuster: **Erza siempre es cool donde ella este :P, todos nos dimos cuenta de que se aman, hasta Gray, el lo sabe en el fondo :P**

azusan4: **Gray siempre va a estar ahi para el rescate :P, me alegro que disfrutes el fic**

Juli-nyaan:** si es re emocionante seguir un fic seria como seguir el manga, que uno esta emocionado que salga el proximo cap y cuando sale lalalala, re felices :P, no te imaginas lo feliz que me pongo que les guste el fic, en serio muchas gracias :D**

foko: **me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero que te haya gustado este cap :D**

Guest: **que feliz me pone que te guste mi fic, ojala que te siga gustando, gracias por tu apoyo :)**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por los follows y favs, no saben como me alegra :D (en serio me pongo re feliz XD), nos vemos en el prox cap :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada queria aclarar porque los cambios en mi perfil, cambie mi nombre de usuario por Medaka-chan y el nombre de mi primer fic "Esto es muy complicado" por "Responsabilidades" hay alguien que me esta buscando en fanfiction y no quiero que me encuentre, asi que no se mareen por mi nombre de usario (amo el nombre Ushiio T_T quizas lo use en otro momento) para ustedes sigo siendo Ushiio y voy a firmar abajo como Ushiio :D**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail: Una Historia de Piratas capitulo 5**_

La noche había pasado en ese barco pirata y a pesar de lo raro que sonaba habia dormido bien, la peliazul se sentó en la cama y miro por la pequeña ventana del camarote y apenas se veía un rayo de luz, al parecer todavía no había amanecido completamente;miro a su lado y vio como la rubia seguía durmiendo, asi es, compartían el camarote y por supuesto la cama, como ella había estado inconsciente prácticamente mas de dos días la rubia la había dejado descansar y ella descansaba con la capitana pero apenas la peliazul se puso mejor dijo de compartir el camarote para no aprovecharse de la amabilidad de esta gente, claro que a ella no le molesto y por extraño que suene, había dormido bastante cómoda, claro que igual estaba algo nerviosa, aun no estaba completamente segura por los piratas pero no estar sola en ese camarote era algo que la ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación, se levanto lentamente y cuidadosamente para no despertar a la rubia, llego hasta la puerta exitosamente sin despertarla y cuando quiso abrir la puerta no pudo, parecía estar pesado o atascada, la expresión de su rostro paso a horror, ¿acaso los piratas las habían encerrado como sus prisioneras?, o ¿querían venderlas como esclavas?, ¿O peor querrian jugar con ellas? Miles de ideas se cruzaban por la cabeza de la peliazul de un tiron abrió la puerta y el peso de la puerta cayó al piso, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que era su amigo de la infancia

-¿Gajeel-kun?- pregunto sorprendida y al mismo tiempo relajada de que era el

-ouch,¿ Juvia podrías abrir cortésmente la puerta era necesario que la abras asi de fuerte?- decía frotándose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio contra el piso

-Gajeel-kun, ¿Por qué te pones en la puerta?, eso asusto muchoa Juvia- dijo algo molesta

-¿por qué?, porque no voy a dejarte asi dormir sola sin vigilarlas, sigue siendo un barco pirata, no confió completamente- dijo sentándose afuera del camarote al lado de la puerta, la peliazul salió y sintió la brisa matutina en todo su cuerpo, era refrescante por un segundo se olvido en la situación que se encontraba pero volvió en si y miro a su amigo sentado con ls ojos cerrados

-¿acaso Gajeel-kun paso la noche así?- pregunto algo triste

-eso no te importa- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-claro que a Juvia le importa-

-es solo por tres días Juvia, nada más, nos dejaran en la isla y nos llevaran a la ciudad- dijo acomodándose mejor en el piso, la peliazul sonrió suave

-gracias Gajeel-kun- susurro alejándose por el pasillo hasta llagar a cubierta, miro a sus alrededores y no había nadie, todo estaba tan calmado que parecía un barco abandonado si no fuera porque estaba limpio, volvió a pasar una brisa pero esta vez mas fría y sintió frio después de todo aun seguía con el vestido que tenía cuando se hundió el barco, la parte de la falda estaba rota por el pirata que se la corto, y estaba algo estropeado por el agua del océano y la verdad era que estaba desesperado por darse un baño y arreglarse el pelo, tenia algunos de los rizos deshechos, pero eso debía esperar, no había tina en el barco así que debía aguantarse hasta volver a la ciudad

-hace frio por las mañana ¿sabes?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se giro y lo vio, estaba ahí, sin camisa con su torso al aire y otra vez se sonrojo por esa vista

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo moviendo unos barriles, le hablaba con sencillez, como a cualquier otra persona, le parecía algo raro y hasta podría decirse atrevido pero eso le gustaba

-uuh….etto…b-bu….- tartamudeaba sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, las palabras simplemente no salían, por más simples que eran no salían y no entendía porque ayer le había hablado, el sonrió divertido aun dándole la espalda

-buenos días a ti también- la peliazul miro a un costado avergonzada

-bueno, parece que quieres empezar desde temprano para poder encontrar tu habilidad- dijo volteando y mirándola

-s-si, Juvia quiere encontrar en lo que es buena- dijo algo nerviosa

-bueno, debemos buscar las opciones posibles en lo que seas buena- dijo apoyándose en la pared de madera

-si, Juvia se esforzara, si no es molestia, ¿Qué hace….señor despierto a estas horas?- el frunció el seño por su formalidad

-oi, Gray, solo Gray está bien, no soy ningún señor- dijo estirando los brazos hacia arriba, al hacer eso los músculos de sus brazos resaltaron mas, la peliazul estaba sorprendida, no sabia que los piratas o mejor dicho hombres eran tan fuertes, es que al no ver nunca un hombre sin camisa ni traje era raro para ella era normal asombrarse

-estoy despierto porque me toca despertar a todos hoy, asi que me levanto un poco antes porque sino me quedo dormido y despues….Erza…- dijo el nombre de la peliroja temblando, ella noto su escalofrió y se sintió mal porque el día anterior la mujer le había hecho algo para dejarlo inconsciente

-Juvia lo siente, el otro día, Erza-san lo trato mal por culpa de Juvia, ella quiso explicarle pero…- dejo de hablar al ver que el hombre estiro su mano enfrente de ella

-hey, no me hizo nada grave solo…..no fue nada, aunque fuera mi culpa o no ella lo hubiera hecho igual- dijo dando un suspiro, la peliroja de verdad era muy estricta pensó ella viendo la expresión que tenia

-..anno….¿necesita que Juvia lo ayude en algo?- dijo tímida, el le hecho un vistazo de costado y sonrió macabramente para sus adentros

-claro, que parece pasar el trapo aquí en cubierta- ella lo miro confundida por un momento pero miro a su alrededor en busca de los utensilios para limpiar, el sonrió, podía hacerla hacer sus deberes en el barco que eran tan molestos, odiaba limpiar la cubierta prefería echarse una siesta y lo haría

-ya vuelvo voy a buscar unas cosas- dijo el entrando por una puerta, la peliazul tomo el trapeador y lo hundió en la cubeta de madera con agua, realmente hacia eso por memoria, nunca limpio nada en su vida, solo a veces veía como las mucamas limpiaban, recientemente recordaba como lo hacía Selene, ella limpiaba rapido y bien

_ -bueno el primer paso es mojar esto_- pensaba mientras se hundía en el agua

-_segundo….sacarlo y pasarlo en e l piso_- y así lo hizo, el trapo tenía mucha agua y estaba dejando un charco en el piso y ella comenzó a alarmarse

-a Selene-san no se hacia un charco en el piso- susurraba, comenzó a trapear mas rápido y alejándose de ese lugar trapeando mas zonas, cuando el trapo comenzaba quedarse sin agua, volvió a mojarlo en el baldo y volvió rápido al lugar donde estaba trapeando en el recorrido mojo mas lo que ya había mojado y se preocupo mas por todos los charcos que estaba formando cada vez era más grande y trapeaba rápidamente queriéndolos absorber pero al estar tan mojado el trapo solo se hacía más grandes

-mira traje jabón, para poner en el agu…..- no pudo terminar de hablar al ver lo mojada y sucia que estaba la cubierta y veía como la peliazul corría de un lado al otro empeorando todo

-c-como…..¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?, así no se trapea- dijo molesto dirigiéndose hacia el balde, porque realmente no entendía como en cuestión de minutos había ensuciado toda la cubierta

-p-perdón, Juvia lo arreglara- dijo apresurándose para llegar al balde pero al estar todo mojado también estaba resbaloso, ella se resbalo y cayó encima del pelinegro dejándolo boca abajo que se mojo con toda el agua del piso y al mismo tiempo se volvo todo el agua de la cubeta

-Ju-Juvia lo siente- dijo casi llorando sobre su espalda, el solo gruño con su cara contra el piso

-¿podrías levantarte?- dijo entre dientes evitando querer gritarle ya que no quería que Erza se despertara por sus lloriqueos y lo golpee, ella lo hizo lentamente pero se patino y cayó hacia delante, el pelinegro comenzó a levantarse lentamente y vio delante de el a la chica de cara al piso, no pudo evitar largar una risita que se detuvo al ver que su falda estaba algo levantada y podía ver sus piernas un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía un piel blanca como los juegos de te de porcelana que ocasionalmente robaban

-Juvia lo siente- dijo levantándose lentamente, el giro su vista rápidamente a otro lado y ella se giro de y se quedo de apoyada en sus rodillas mirándolo con lagrimones en sus ojos

-Juvia no sabe limpiar, creía que sería fácil pero no es así- el pelinegro aguantándose su ira

-está bien, no te preocupes, solo….limpiar no es tu habilidad- dijo levantándose del piso completamente y le estiro la mano para que se levante y ella la tomo algo sonrojada

-el agua estaba sucia, había que usar otra y ponerle jabón- dijo mirando la cubierta mojada mientras que a ella le salía una gota en la cabeza y seguía pidiendo perdón

Media hora después….

La cubierta estaba completamente limpia, el se pasaba una mano por la frente queriendo alejar el sudor de ella y el calor que sentía por hacer tanto trabajo, al final tuvo doble trabajo, quitar el agua fregar y después pasar el trapo, había sido un gran error darle esa tarea a ella, después de todo no era tan erradas sus palabras que no sabían hacer tareas comunes, se giro y se asusto al ver la expresión maravillada que tenía en el rostro la chica

-¿p-pasa algo?- dijo nervioso por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, hace un momento estaba deprimida y lamentando

-increíble, usted limpio todo el desastre que Juvia ocasiono tan rapido y le quedo tan perfecto- dijo ensoñadora, la verdad que cuando lo hacía mal Erza lo obligaba a hacerlo otra vez hasta que le salga bien, fue solo cuestión de practica…._practica _y como un rayo de luz una idea apareció en la cabeza del pelinegro

-claro, oi, hay algo en lo que debas ser buena, uno es bueno en algo cuando tiene practica haciéndolo muchas veces, no es un secreto- dijo algo motivado por su idea y ella giro su cabeza confundida pero comenzó a pensar, algo que practicaba, algo que hacía a menudo…..

–Juvia lee- dijo inocentemente sacándole una gota en la cabeza a el pelinegro

–no, eso no, algo que sea así como limpiar pero no en esa zona, la gente como ustedes….nose, no hacen cosas costosas como cabalgar cosas así-

-oh si, Juvia cuando era pequeña cabalgaba todos los días, le encantaba andar a caballo- dijo juntando sus manos emocionada

-bueno bien por ti, pero aca no se pueden usar caballos así que algo mas, me refiero a esa clase de prácticas-

-Juvia también practicaba esgrima, ¿algo como eso?-

-claro algo como eso- dijo y rápidamente se acerco a una puerta la abrió tomo algo y cuando volvió hacia la peliazul, le lanzo una espada que la tomo torpemente y el desfundo la que sostenía poniéndose en posición de combate, ella lo miro confundida

-vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes- diciendo esto se acerco a ella y rápidamente saco la espada de la funda y la tomo como pudo, el comenzó a mover su espada cerca de ella y esta solo daba pasos hacia atrás asustada, el nota la cara de miedo y sorpresa que tenia y se detiene

-¿no era que sabias esgrima?-

-Juvia lo hacía de niña, ella dejo más o menos hace seis años- dijo mirando triste al piso

-oh, bueno, quizás algo mas….-

-no, Juvia dejo todo lo que practicaba hace seis años- dijo monótonamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso y sin pensar

-ahora que Juvia lo piensa un poco…..no sabe porque lo dejo- la miro extrañado por su actitud, hasta hace un momento estaba deprimida después fascinada y ahora así, que mujer tan complicada y rara pensaba rascándose la cabeza

-lo único que hace Juvia ahora es leer, no hace nada productivo solo se sienta y lee, es una inútil, ella no sirve para…- se cayó al sentir como le había tapado la boca, levanto un poco su aguada mirada para ver como la miraba serio, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al sentir su tacto

-no se quien te metió esos pensamientos en la cabeza pero no deberías hacerles caso, cada quien es bueno en algo, además ya te lo dije uno es bueno porque practica, no porque nace con un don o algo así, todos aprendemos a hacer cosas y a elegir que hacer, solo repetís esas palabras cuando fallas en algo, no es así porque esos fallos no los vas a repetir otra vez la próxima vez que lo intentes hasta que te va a salir perfecto y nadie te va a poder decir lo contrario- dijo serio sin cortar el contacto visual, ella miraba sorprendida a todo lo que escuchaba, nunca antes le había dicho eso, le estaba diciendo que si ella quería podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, ¿era eso posible?, sintió lentamente como la mano se alejaba de sus labios y vio como tomo la espada de que tenía en sus manos y las volvió a guardar

-debo despertar a todos, ya es hora- dijo sin mirarla y entro por una puerta dejándola sola en la cubierta, ella puso su mano en su pecho, ¿desde cuándo su corazón latía tan rápido?, sacudió su cabeza sacándose pensamientos que no podían ser

* * *

Mientras tanto en un camarote…..

Una rubia estaba cómodamente durmiendo en la cama cuando un rayo de sol le da en el rostro despertándola queriendo evitar la luz se da vuelta y entierra su rostro en la espalda de su compañera cama, o eso creía

-oe, no te pegues tanto- dijo algo somnolienta la voz –la cama es grande- la rubia abrió grandes los ojos y se separo rápidamente sentándose en la cama y vio a su lado a un pelirosado bastante cómodo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito asustada pateándolo y tirándolo al piso

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo molesto frotándose la cabeza

-¿q-que me pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, no puedes entrar a la habitación de una mujer y acostarte al lado de una en su cama- dijo molesta y nerviosa

-es que tenia sueño y el estúpido de Gray nos empezó a despertar y si quería dormir un poco mas no podía quedarme por allá- dijo bostezando y estirando los brazos, a la rubia le temblaba una ceja de molesta

-además eres muy suavecita para dormir- dijo sonriendo cosa que sonrojo a la rubia

-¿suavecita?- dijo en voz baja ella

-si, suavecita, fue una buena siesta deberíamos repetirlo- la rubia se levanto de la cama con la vista oculta en su flequillo y le empezó a tirar todo lo que podía -¡sal de aquí!- gritaba mientras le lanzaba un libro, un zapato y el pelirosado salió corriendo y gritando

-hey, ¿Qué fue eso rubia?- dijo el pelinegro asomándose por la puerta

-tu también, ¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo apuntándolo con un libro

-nada, solo me quede acá vigilando que no entren-

-¿entonces como es que el entro?- dijo tirándole el libro furiosa y golpeándolo en el rostro

-estás loca- dijo cerrando la puerta, ella se sentó en la cama dando un suspiro cansada y sonrió

-dormí bien…pero quiero darme un baño- dijo mirando su atuendo, su vestido rosa tenía varios cortes y no estaba muy limpio que digamos al igual que su pelo

-ni modo, tendré que esperar hasta llegar a la ciudad- dijo estirando sus brazos pero al pensar en su "hogar" su mirada se apago

* * *

Mientras tanto una peliazul estaba inspeccionando un ¿camarote?, entro por una puerta pensando que era el cuarto de Levy pero después de recordar que ella y Lucy se estaban quedando en su camarote se dio cuenta de que ese lugar no era, realmente no sabía donde estaba y no ayudaba que no hubiera luz dentro, sabía si que estaba en el barco supuso que por las mesas que habían era la cocina o algún comedor

-¿Juvia-san?- pregunto una vocecita, la peliazul se dio vuelta y vio entrar a un niña de pelo azul

-b-bueno días, es que Juvia se confundió de puerta, no quiso…-

-Juvia-san, está bien, puede conocer el barco si quiere, esta es la cocina y el comedor- dijo con una sonrisa moviendo cortinas y así entrando la luz al lugar, ahora podia ver con claridad, era una larga mesa con bancos y una silla en la cabecera de la mesa y por deducción se suponía que la capitana se sentaba ahí, el lugar era iluminado, la cocina estaba detrás de la mesa y habían unos estantes con platos y vasos

-¿te gusta la cocina Juvia-san?- pregunto dulcemente la pequeña

-es muy bonita, Juvia creyó que era oscura pero tiene mucha iluminación- dijo acercándose a una ventana y obvservo el océano, tan tranquilo y hermoso

-si, entra mucha claridad, ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora Juvia-san?- pregunto la niña algo curiosa

-uhm, Juvia solo se levanto- dijo dulcemente

-ahora hare el desayuno, ¿quiere algo en espeacial Juvia-san?- pregunto la niña agarrando utensilios

-no te molestes, lo que vayas a hacer esta bien….es mas juvia te ayudara a preparar el desayuno ¿si es que no te molesta?- pregunto timida por el atrevimiento que dijo

-claro que no me molesta Juvia-san, no sabia que querías ayudar en la cocina- dijo con una sonrisa la niña

-mmm….¿podria quedar entre solo nosotras esto?- dijo algo nerviosa

-claro, sino no quieres decir que me ayudaste esta bien- dijo confundida la niña

-_si Juvia estropea el desayuno jamás se perdonar_a- pensó recordando como ensucio toda la cubierta

* * *

En el camarote principal…..

-limpiaste la cubierta y levantaste a todos como se debe, felicidades Gray- dijo una peliroja

-hago esto los días que me tocan, creo que no debes felicitarme cada vez que lo haga- dijo molesto

-es la primera vez que vi tan limpia la cubierta- al pelinegro le empezó a temblar una ceja recordando el doble trabajo que tuvo que hacer gracias a la peliazul

-por cierto Gray, ¿Qué dices del clima?- pregunto seria

-estable podría decirse, no hace frio como me gustaría y tampoco siento una ventisca por venir- dijo casual

-bien, eso nos ayudara a llegar mas rápido a la "isla rescate"- dijo seria acercándose a la puerta de salida

-Erza…-

-¿hmm?-

-¿has sabido algo de…._el?_- pregunto serio, la peliroja se tenso completamente al saber a lo que se refería

-no, no he sabido nada- dijo secamente sin mirarlo

-bien pero si sabes algo, no se te ocurra hacer algo sin decirnos- la peliroja no contesto solo asintió y salió seguida del pelinegro

-oh Erza, buenos dias- dijo animada la rubia acercándose con una sonrisa

-buenos días Lucy- dijo con una sonrisa suave y le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelinegro

-b-buenos días Lucy- dijo temblando y salió corriendo a cualquier lado lejos de la peliroja

-buenos días Gray dijo con una gota en la cabeza viendo como se alejaba a toda velocidad

-¿Cómo paso la noche tu amiga?- pregunto amable

-no lo se, cuando me desperté ella no estaba ahí- dijo algo sonrojada recordando al pelirosado a su lado

-que raro, no la he visto aquí, ya que salude a todos esta mañana- dijo pensativa

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo la rubia preocupada

-oh Lucy, Erza, aquí están, el desayuno está listo- dijo una peliazul arrastrando a un pelinegro de pelo largo

-Levy, ¿Gajeel?- dijo confundida lo ultimo la rubia

-que me sueltes enana- dijo molesto-

-no, no te voy a soltar y no me digas enana- dijo molesta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa la peliroja

-pasa que anoche no se hizo curar por Wendy, entonces ahora lo estoy arrastrando para que lo cure ahora o sino su herida empeorara- dijo intentando moverlo pero al ser el más grande y fuerte le costaba mucho hacerlo

-¿y eso a ti que te importa si me curo o no? Ese no es tu problema- dijo irritado ella hizo puchero

-bien, que te amputen el brazo, no es mi problema- dijo soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, cuando entra a esta ve que todos estaban sentados en la mesa excepto un pelinegro sin camisa

-Gray, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto curiosa

-nada Levy, solo estaba inspeccionando que todo este bien- dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿inspeccionar?, si vos no haces nada de eso Gray, además es solo el desayuno, ¿vas a inspeccionar a Wendy?- pregunto confundida

-solo siéntate y déjame- dijo sin dejar de observar

-evidentemente estas de mal humor- dijo dirigiéndose a sentarse en la mesa, mientras el pelinegro segui observando, ¿Qué era lo que observaba?, era a la peliazul poniendo los platos en la mesa, por lo que hizo hoy a la mañana esperaba que se tropezara y volcara cosas pero no fue asi, es mas lo hacia bien, aunque se notaba el temor y la timidez que tenia cuando se acercaba a los demas especialmente, a los hombre con las mujeres no tenia problemas pero notaba que por lo menos podia intercambiar unas palabras con ellos y lo noto…cuando ellos le dieron las gracias y le sonrieron, ella….su rostro por un momento ya no mostraba temor sino….dulzura y amabilidad con una sonrisa suave y sincera, el se quedo con los ojos abiertos, ella aunque no lo notara se estaba acostumbrando a estar ahí y le costaba claro pero parecía que lo disfrutaba, al verla asi el no se dio cuenta pero una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro

-Gray, ¿no te vas a sentar?- pregunto una voz detrás de el, volvió a la realidad, se dio vuelta y la peliroja estaba mairandolo confundida y detrás de ella estaba una confundida rubia

-aah si claro solo…nada- dijo y se dirigió a su asiento, la peliroja y la rubia se miraron entre si dieron una mirada de no darle importancia y se sentaron en la mesa

Luego de un rato mientras todos estaban comiendo, la peliazul miraba de reojo como todos comían gustosos el desayuno, sonrio para sus adentros y largo un suspiro aliviada de que no habia echado a perder el desayuno

-Wendy esto esta delicioso- dijo Droy poniéndose un monton en la boca, la niña miro a la peliazul pero ella le negó con la mirada

-g-gracias Droy-san-

-no, de verdad esta muy rico- dijo Jet apoyando a su nakama

-Wendy, tus habilidades culinarias aumentan día a día- dijo una peliroja asintiendo

-si Wendy, te quedo delicioso- dijo el pelinegro sumándose a la conversación comentario que llamo la atención de la peliazul que lo miro sonroajada y se llevo sus manos al pecho al sentir como su corazón se acelero al escuchar el cumplido de su parte

-_¿Por qué el corazón de Juvia reacciona así?- _pensaba algo temerosa por la respuesta

-¿Juvia te sientes bien?, tienes la cara roja- dijo la rubia a su lado, comentario que llamo la atención de todos mientras que la rubia ponía su mano en la frente de la peliazul

-no siento que tengas fiebre pero….estas toda mojada- dijo tocando el hombro y sintiendo su vestido húmedo, el pelinegro se atraganto y comenzó a toser

-_no!, si Erza se entera que intente que ella hiciera mi trabajo y por el que puede llegar a enfermarse me va a matar_- pensó alarmado mientras tomaba agua

-es que Juvia…..buscando el baño se tropezó con una cubeta y se mojo- dijo nerviosa

-oh bueno, debemos mover las cubetas de lugar- dijo la peliroja continuando su desayuno, al ver que la peliroja se creyo (aunque no era completamente mentira) lo que le dijo ambos la peliauzl y el pelinegro dieron un suspiro de alivio, se miraron entre si y sonrieron

-pero aun asi, debes cambiarte de ropa te puedes enfermar- ella asintió obediente

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lockser….

Un peliazul caminaba de un lado al otro con una copa en la mano, sus manos temblaban y tenia ojeras, no estaba bien, una peliverde se acerco a el preocupada

-Bora-san no se siente bien, quizás si me contara podría….- el hombre nervioso la miro de muy mala manera cosa que se cayo

-no entiendes nada, ¡NADA!- dijo arrojando la copa contra el piso cosa que asusto a la mujer

-Bora-san esta asi desde que volvió de esa reunión, ¿Qué paso Bora-san?- pregunto preocupada

-que te calles, vete, ¡VETE!- volvió a gritar señalando la puerta y la peliverde asustada se fue

-mujer entrometida, tengo que asegurarme que nadie sospeche nada, esa maldita vieja se entero y ya vino dos veces a preguntar por ella, no se lo va a creer hasta que ella le envie una carta- dijo pasando una mano en la cara por frustración

-buscare un …calígrafo, si, que imite la letra de Juvia y después de la enviare a esa mujer para que me deje tranquilo, espero que esos piratas encuentran a alguien parecida a Juvia, sino estare perdido- dijo mordiéndose una uña, se acerco al escritorio de la habitación y tomo un pequeño cuadro en el que se encontraba el y ella pintados cuando eran mas jóvenes, el era claro mas alto y sostenía su mano y ella estaba con un vestido azul y con una expresión muerta, eso habia sido despues de la muerte de sus padres, la verdad era que el no se esperaba que le afectara tanto sus muertes, apenas y le ponían atención solo la trataban para las comidas y fiestas asi que no espero que ella se viera tan afectada porque se volvió dependiente de el, bueno ese siempre fue su plan que no tomar decisiones por ella misma que se alejara de los negocios familiares y quedar el a la cabeza habia salido todo como planeaba pero habia algo que no lo tenia complació hasta entonces, no había _tenido _a Juvia en la manera que queria, claro que no sentía ningún aprecio por ella pero no negaba que era una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar de poder manipularla como queria en ese aspecto jamás pudo entrar a su habitación como queria, eso era en lo único que no se dejaba presionar

-estas muerta, fueron ocho años de arduo trabajo para llegar hasta aquí y ni siquiera te pude tocar- diciendo esto tiro el pequeño retrato al tacho de basura al lado del escritorio

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camarote de a capitana…

-no deben molestarse por favor- decia una peliazul timida

-no es molestia, Juvia-san- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-aunque creo que ni la ropa de Levy ni Wendy sea de nuestra talla- dijo la rubia riendo nerviosa

-Juvia cree lo mismo- dijo viendo con una gota en la cabeza el diminuto vestido verde en sus manos -_si Juvia se pusiera estole quedaría muy corto, y la verían mucho….no soportaría la mirada en los ojos de…-_la peliazul se sonrojo al pensar como la miraría el pelinegro con ese vestido

-Juvia-san esta muy colorda, se va a enfermar, debería tomar un baño- dijo la niña preocupada

-n-no no es asi, por favor no se molesten tanto- dijo moviendo los brazos en negación la peliauzl

-esperen…¿tienen tina?- pregunto la rubia

-bueno, no exactamente- dijo Levy

-bueno, podríamos pasar si ustedes quieren por nuestra base pirata si gustan- dijo la peliroja

-¿en serio Erza, vamos a pasar por la isla?- pregunto emocionada Levy

-¿isla?- preguntaron confundidas ambas peliazul y rubia

-bueno claro si eso ustedes quieren, si hacemos un pequeño desvió podríamos ir a la isla donde se encuentran varias bases piratas y claro la nuestra llegaríamos mañana a la noche pero claro nos retrasaríamos dos días más en llegar a donde les dijimos- dijo seria la peliroja, la rubia y la peliazul se miraron entre si

-debemos hablarlo con Gajeel-kun- dijo algo preocupada

-si, asi es- asintió apoyándola la rubia

-claro hablen con el….aah puedo prestarle mis pantalones y camisas si quieren- dijo la peliroja mostrándole algunos pantalones cosa que a las demás les salió una gota en la cabeza

-iremos a hablar con Gajeel- dijo la rubia llevándose a la peliazul con ella

-¿te parece una buena idea de pasar por la isla Erza-san?- pregunto preocupada la niña

-no estoy tan seguro sobre eso tampoco Wendy pero necesitamos algunas provisiones y armas además hace tiempo que no pasamos por allá, solo enviamos cartas- dijo seria

-quieres confirmar por ti misma si no te ocultan información sobre _el _¿verdad?- dijo Levy preocupada por la respuesta pero la peliroja no respondió y solo miro por la ventana de su camarote

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cubierta….

-¿Qué piensas Gajeel-kun?- pregunto algo emocionada, el solo la miro como si estuviera loca….a las dos

-¿Qué les pasa?, la cosa era llegar rapido a la isla para volver a la ciudad ¿no es asi?, ¿por qué ahora con esa idea sobre ir a una isla llena de piratas?- la peliazul miro algo culpable a otro lado pero tenía el tenia razón ¿Por qué querría ir a una isla llena de piratas de cualquier tipo?, ¿en que estaba pensando?, cuando sabía que estaba en un barco pirata su primera idea era tirarse al océano pero ahora de verdad estaba contemplando la idea de ir de visita a una isla con piratas que ni conocía y aunque ahora veía que era una estupidez lo que pensaba, ese sentimiento de emoción no se iba, la verdad era que se estaba sintiendo cómoda en ese barco y mas al ver a ese pelinegro sin camisa que por razones desconocidas le gustaba su compañía, ese barco pirata era bastante acogedor….y hacía tiempo que no se sentía así en un lugar, la verdad es que no recordaba haberse sentido así

-hey Juvia, ¿estas escuchando?- pregunto molesto

-l-lo siento Gajeel-kun, Juvia estaba distraída- dijo pidiendo disculpas

-oe rubia ¿no te parece una idea estúpida?-

-soy Lucy- dijo molesta

-bueno, bueno, Lucy dime lo que piensas- la rubia miro un segundo hacia el cielo y luego volvió a mirarlos, la verdad era que ella no tenía idea de lo que quería, desde el primer día en el barco lo supo, sintió miedo por estar en un barco pirata pero también sintió un libertad que no sentía hace años y cuando se dio cuenta de que estos piratas no sabían quiénes eran eso la libero mas, era como sino fuera _Heartfilia_ ese apellido la seguía a donde fuera y al parecer no tenían idea de quienes eran, le gustaba solo ser Lucy, solo Lucy para todos era una personas más, era tan relajante, pasaron unos minutos de silencio entre ellos, el y la peliazul se miraban confundidos por la meditación de la rubia, hasta que decidió decir algo

-la verdad es que no me importaría retrasar la llegada a la ciudad- dijo en voz baja pero pudieron escuchar claramente

-¡¿vos también?!- dijo sorprendido, la rubia miro a otro lado para evadir su mirada cuestionable

-¿Gajeel-kun tu qué piensas al respecto?- pregunto tímida, ahora era el turno de el quedarse callado, sabía que tenía que decirles que tenían que volver, que no tenían que retrasar su regreso y no preocupar a sus familias pero había algo que no le dejaba decir eso ahora mismo, aunque no lo admitiera ni para el mismo, sabía que sentía una paz es como si ese hundimiento les hubiera permitido tener un respiro de sus vidas y mas el que realmente estaba asfixiándose en su ajetreada y ocupada vida por los negocios de su familia

-solo si no se retrasa más de dos días- dijo mirando a otro lado, ellas lo único que hicieron en ese momento fue sonreír

* * *

Mientras tanto en el camarote de la capitana…

-Erza, ¿lo que dijo Levy es cierto?- pregunto un pelinegro entrando por la ventana

-¿cuántas veces te dije que no entres así Gray?- dijo molesta la peliroja

-perdón pero tenía que preguntártelo, vamos a pasar por la base, ¿estás segura? Con estas personas no conviene- dijo serio

-estoy segura, no nos quedan muchos víveres, además si los dejamos en la isla para que los rescaten tendríamos que dejarles suministros para que sobrevivan por dos días si es que no los rescatan al día siguiente y nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nada- dijo sentándose en una silla, el hizo cara de molestia

-no me parece lugar para ellos, ademas no son confiables- dijo serio

-bueno, yo no desconfío como vos, me generan buena "sensación"- dijo con una sonrisa suave; de repente la puerta se abrió entrando a una rubia y una peliazul cayendo al piso una sobre otra mientras que los otros dos las miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-Erza estamos de acuerdo en pasar por esa isla- dijo la rubia levantoandose rápidamente y sacudiéndose el vestido

-Gajeel-kun está de acuerdo, así que..- dijo tímida mirando a otro lado queriendo evitar la mirada del pelinegro

-¿y vos?- dijo el llamando la atención de todas -¿si vos estás de acuerdo en ir a esa isla?- pregunto serio, ella parpadeo un par de veces confundida, el quería saber lo que ella quería, estaba interesado en su opinión y ahí estaba otra vez…..otra vez su corazón se aceleraba y no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir su mirada clavada en ella esperando por su respuesta

-J-Juvia cree…-

-no, no quiero saber lo que crees, quiero saber lo que queres- dijo serio y de brazos cruzados, la peliroja lo miraba confundida y curiosa por esa actitud que tenia frente a la mujer, estaba claro que habían interactuado por su actitud, la pregunta era ¿qué tanto?

-Juvia no tiene problema….ella quiere ir- dijo decidida lo ultimo y atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos vio que una sonrisa suave quería salir de sus labios pero el solo miro a la peliroja asintió y salió por la puerta sin decir nada

-bueno, mañana a la noche estaremos llegando a la isla base así que hay que poner todo en esa dirección- dijo la capitana saliendo de su camarote seguida por la rubia y la peliazul -Levy- dijo en voz alta y la chica se aproximo rápidamente -¿si Erza?-

-vamos a la isla base- todos los que estaba alrededor sonrieron felices y festejaron

-hace rato que no pasábamos por allá, ya quiero ver a Elfman, ¿Cómo le estará yendo?- pregunto Droy

-como siempre, "como hombre"- dijo Jet imitando la voz profunda y ambos se rieron

-no puedo esperar a ver a Mira-san- dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo, los tres Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel miraban extrañados como se alegraban los demás, sus expresiones eran como "estoy feliz de volver" incluso un pelinegro que estaba sentado sobre el techo miraba hacia el horizonte con una expresión relajada, como aliviado de la noticia, al parecer habia gente que los esperaba y en ese momento un pensamiento en la cabeza de la peliazul le hizo sentir dolor en su pecho

-_¿tendrá alguien esperandolo?-_

* * *

**¿tendrá Gray alguien que lo espere? :O descubranlo en el próximo capitulo XD, ¿que les pareció? ****díganme**

**Saludos especiales a:**

PoliFullbuster:** me alegra que te guste los cap, que odio Bora hay que golpearlo XD, espero que este cap también te haya gustado :D, gracias por tu constante apoyo.**

Guest:** y falta todavia par que se la coma toda XD, me alegre mucho que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu apoyo**

Lit-chan: **si, este Gray es un tsundere jajaja, Gruvia, Nalu, Gale las mejores parejas :D, gracias por tu apoyo.**

July-nyaan:** siiii, Gray es muy sexy como pirata y tengo una idea de hacer algo parecido con el sombrero mas adelante es que esa imagen compra mucho :D, gracias por tu apoyo.**

Gabrielitaaa:** me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado todos los cap :), y si Gray pirata...solo en fanfiction los mas cercano en lo que se puede hacer realidad XD, suertuda Juvia, gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Mil gracias por su apoyo por sus reviews, follows y favs, en serio me pone tan contenta saber que les gusta el fic, de verdad mil gracias **

**.**

**_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

**_._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fairy Tail: Una Historia de Piratas Capitulo 6_**

Una rubia estaba en la parte trasera del barco mirando hacia el horizonte, era la tarde, eso se podía decir, no que supiera que hora era con exactitud pero por la posicion del sol sabia que era de tarde, estuvo bastante tiempo ahí, después de almorzar y ayudar en lo que podía decidió alejarse para pensar, a pesar de haber accedido en ir hasta esa isla sabía que había sido un error, no sabe lo que la llevo a esa decisión, había algo dentro de ella que quería retrasar su vuelta a su "vida" y que Juvia y Gajeel hayan accedido también era señal que se sentían como ella, no había otra explicación, ¿sino porque no querrían volver lo antes posible?

-Lucy….- la llamo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos

-oh Natsu ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto curiosa

-mmm…no, solo….no te veía hace rato y quería saber dónde estabas- dijo acercándose a su lado

-solo estaba viendo el océano- dijo sin mirarlo

-no parece que fuera eso, parece algo mas…..profundo, si profundo, ¿de verdad quieres ir la isla?- pregunto casualmente pero dando en el clavo

-no es que no quiera es que….- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa la rubia

-estas actuando de cuando te enteraste que este era un barco pirata- ella lo miro confundida -estabas a la defensiva y parecía que tratabas de encontrar una forma de huir- dijo el pelirosado y después comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto contagiándose un poco de su risa

-es que me acorde que cuando despertaste comenzaste a lanzarme todo lo que podias y cuando tratas de correr caíste sobre todos los peces que habíamos pescado, dios que olor terrible tenias- dijo riéndose mas, la rubia intento retarlo pero se rio con el, estuvieron un buen rato riendo hasta que se les paso

-¿ya duermes mejor?- pregunto desconcertando a la rubia

-¿a que te refieres Natsu?- bueno hoy a la mañana te moviste algo inquieta y dijiste palabras que no tenia sentido como, disparo, asesina- dijo el pelirosado y el recuerdo le vino a la mente a la rubia que palideció rápidamente y comenzaron a temblarle las manos el pelirosado se alarmo y sostuvo sus manos entre las de el

-hey Lucy,…Lucy- decía tratando de que le prestara atención, la rubia lo miro y trato de concentrarse en su voz y de no pensar en eso –hey Lucy tranquila- empezó a desesperase el pelirosado iba a gritar llamando a Wendy

-e-estoy bien Natsu, solo fue un mal recuerdo- dijo tratando de calmar al pelirosado

-creo que será mejor que Wendy te vea ella….-

-no, estoy bien, solo….creo que…-

-no, Wendy tiene que verte- dijo serio, intentado llevarla pero la rubia se resistió

-no quiero- dijo la rubia sosteniendo fuerte su mano -por favor no insistas- el pelirosado frunció el seño pero como ella estaba tan encontra de eso suspiro

-bien pero si te vuelve a pasar eso, le voy a decir a Erza que te obligue- dijo soltándole las manos

-esta bien, si me siento mal yo misma le pediré a Wendy que me revise- dijo con una sonrisa suave

-mas vale, porque si Erza se entera…. La que te espera, una vez un nakama nuestro, Elfman, estornudo y ella lo hizo entrenar para que se mejore, pobre…..lo que tuvo que hacer, para Erza es lo que no te mata te fortalece- decia riendo el pelirosado mientras a la rubia le salía una gota en la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era al solo recordar eso, al parecer esas personas eran mas que solo nakamas

-esas personas que estan en la isla a la que vamos, ¿las conoces de hace mucho?-

-si, de que tenia….mmm…..seis años creo, si….oh oh déjame contarte cuando Erza encontró a Gray en los baños de las mujeres- decía emocionado, la rubia asintió decidió que para distraerse y no pensar en nada escucharía las anécdotas del pirata pelirosado

* * *

Mientras tanto un peliazul estaba parada en la cubierta llena de nervios, no sabia si ir a hablarle o no, debería o no, le molestaría o no, ella arrugaba un pedazo de tela de su vestido, habia ayudado a lavar los platos, ollas y demás y claro en el proceso habia roto como tres platos y cuatro vasos, Wendy le dijo que no había problema diciendo que ella misma siempre rompe algunos o los demás mientras comen se los lanzaban entre ellos pero eso no evito que la peliauzl se sintiera culpable, había estado toda la tarde desde el desayuno hasta ahora pensando y se había decidido, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte delantera del barco y lo vio, el pelinegro estaba recostado contra los bordes del barco con los ojos cerrados, dio unos pasos acercándose un poco y se detuvo lo miro unos minutos como dormía tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la brisa un poco su mechones de pelo sobre su frente, ella lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y mirar al costado, exactamente uno de las cosas que estuvo pensado fue esa, no le gustaba para nada sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía, ella sabia que se sonrojaba con facilidad pero cada vez que lo veía sentía que sus mejillas iban a reventar pero lo que mas la extraño fue esa mañana cuando lo tuvo cerca, en ese momento sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, sus manos le sudaban estaba seguro que si se acercaban un poco mas se iba desmayar de tantas emociones, nunca se había sentido así respecto a una persona, ni siquiera su prometido Bora la ponía tan nerviosa, si se sonrojaba cuando le decía que estaba linda y esas cosas pero no así eso era algo que ella tenia que resolver por ella misma, dejando eso de lado, ella vino buscándolo por otra razón pero no quería despertarlo, tomo la tela de su falda y comenzó a arrugarla por otro lado el pelinegro la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la había visto desde que llego, se había acercado pero después se quedo ahí parada mirando a un lado y de la nada empezó a arrugar su vestido, cada vez se convencía mas que era muy rara pero al mismo tiempo divertida, sonrió un poco al ver que abría la boca para decir algo y rápidamente la cerraba, de repente la peliazul se dio media vuelta para irse

-¿hay algo que necesites?- pregunto el pelinegro y sorprendió a la peliazul que la hizo detenerse en sus pasos se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo vio levantándose…¿sin camisa?

-s-su camisa- dijo sonrojada mirado a un lado

-uuh?- miro para abajo y corroboro que no la tenia puesta , miro rápidamente a los lados, encontró la camisa en el suelo y se la puso rápidamente

-bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías?- la peliauzl lo miro lentamente y al ver sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella se sonrojo y miro al piso

-J-Juvia…. quería….- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y no dejaba de ver el piso, el comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar?

-Juvia estuvo pesando mucho desde la mañana hasta ahora-

-bueno…te felicito- dijo alejándose el pelinegro

-no es todo- dijo rápido la peliazul para que no se vaya, se dio vuelta y…. ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada suplicante y ¿tierna?, sacudió su cabeza y se acerco hasta ella

-bien, dime- ella estaba más nerviosa que antes, ahora estaba a solo un par de metros de ella, había vuelto después de lo que le dijo así que le tenía que decir

-Juvia pensó mucho y…ella quiere retomar sus clases de esgrima- dijo tímida mientras que el solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión, ¿eso a que venía? Se preguntaba, ella noto su confusión así que decidió decirlo más claro

-Juvia quería preguntarle…..¿si usted quisiera enseñarle?- dijo en voz baja lo ultimo pero lo pudo escuchar bastante claro, se quedo mas que sorprendido por su petición, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces

-¿quieres que te enseñe a usar la espada?- pregunto para asegurarse, ella asintió lentamente –yo no se esgrima, solo se usar la espada para pelear-

-bueno, Juvia quiere aprender eso pero no gratis Juvia hará o le dará lo que quiera- dijo atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos -así Juvia podrá proteger a sus amigos, ella no quiere ser una inútil dijo en voz baja recordando cuando Gajeel recibió cortadas de espada por ella, se sintió una inútil, si se hubiera defendido el no se habría lastimado, el vio la expresión de tristeza que tenia en el rostro, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, de sentirse inútil y culpable, odiaba guiarse por sus sentimientos, pero cuando la veía se sentía identificado a veces no todo el tiempo pero igual contaba

-entiendes lo que conlleva ¿no?- pregunto serio

-si, entiendo-

-hablo en serio, a veces la situación no te lleva a solo rasguñarle la cara….te lleva a matar- dijo serio con una mirada fría que ella no esperaba -a veces uno no quiere pero esas cosas no se pueden evitar y …-

-Juvia entiende…antes de que la maten los matara- dijo seria con una mirada fría, que ahora fue el que no se lo esperaba

-está bien, si lo entiendes es lo más importante- ella suavizo su mirada y asintió

-Juvia entiende….¿cuando empezamos?- pregunto curiosa

-bueno hoy a la noche estaríamos llegando a la isla, asi que quizás quieras empezar cuando volvamos a retomar el viaje-

-no, Juvia quiere empezar lo antes posible….si no le molesta- dijo avergonzada lo ultimo por ser tan impaciente

-bien, ¿qué te parece si empezamos mañana a la mañana en la isla?- la cara de la peliazul se ilumino y asintió con un sonrisa

-a Juvia le parece perfecto-

-pero…¿Juvia que le dará a cambio?- pregunto inocentemente, el pelinegro se puso pensativo, podía hacerle hacer las cosas que no le gustaban pero le vino a la cabeza lo que paso hoy a la mañana, el desastre que había hecho en solo unos minutos

-no, no necesitas hacer nada- dijo moviendo su mano en negación, ella asintió y comenzó a alejarse pero de repente ella se acerco rápidamente a el con una expresión de emoción

-Juvia ya sabe lo que puede hacer por Gray-sama, ella le hará sus almuerzos, cualquier cosa que el quiera- dijo con una sonrisa, el estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina actitud de ella, pero por lo "torpe" que era haciendo simple quehaceres no quería arriesgarse a morir por ser una especie de experimento

-mejor no, yo no como mucho- dijo el tratando de que dejara el tema de lado prefería hacerlo gratis

-pero usted come mucho, en el desayuno y el almuerzo comió un montón….y además Juvia noto que le gusta el arroz….así que Juvia podría hacérselo, cuando entrenemos Juvia tendrá el almuerzo para ambos- sus ojos suplicantes no lo dejaban pensar, no quería por nada del mundo comer su comida pero si le decía eso, Erza lo mataría eso era seguro –dele a Juvia una oportunidad, ella hará su mejor esfuerzo….ella te hará la cena de hoy a la noche- el no encontraba ninguna excusa para negarse y ella así tan cerca suplicándole

-bien, bien, hoy solo puedes hacerme la cena pero sino quiero que lo hagas mas lo dejaras de hacer- dijo irritado, la peliazul no sabía el porqué pero estaba más que feliz que le haya permitido eso

-entonces Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo- dijo emocionada, al notar su emoción se sonrojo y miro a otro lado

-¿_acaso me llamo Gray-sama?- _pensó confundido

* * *

Mientras tanto Gajeel estaba martillando unos clavos en las bodegas

-estúpidos, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- decía para el solo maldiciendo a todos, aunque realmente disfrutaba lo que hacia, arreglar barcos, trabajar con maderas, aunque fuera un barco pirata, momentos como ese lo hacian sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no como en las fiestas esas a las que tenia que asistir por abligacion en las cuales se sentia tan fuera de lugar y que lo observaban como si fuera algun maliante rebelde

-porque sorprendentemente eres bueno reparando barcos- dijo una voz haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, se giro y vio a una peliazul sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres enana?- dijo volviendo a clavar clavos, ella hizo un puchero y puso sus manos en su cadera

-no me digas así, ¿no te lo había que lo dejes de hacer?- dijo molesta

-si, si, si claro- dijo sin importancia, ella se acerco un poco a ver mejor lo que hacia

-esa reparación parece ser muy resistente-

-claro que si, con esto no habrá ninguna filtración, pasaran años para que se gaste, ja quizás para ese entonces no necesiten mas este barco-

-¿tan bien crees que lo arreglaste?- dijo con burla la peliazul para hacer enojarlo

-claro que si- dijo con unos clavos en la boca

-no creo que sea tan bueno, quizás mañana se filtre agua, veremos- la peliazul se iba a ir pero Gajeel la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia para quedar cara a cara

-hey enana, si digo que está arreglado, lo está, pase toda mi vida alrededor de barcos, reparándolos y armándolos, a mi no me podes decir que esto no está bien hecho- dijo molesto mirándola fijamente, Levy al notar la cercanía se sonrojo, deshizo el agarre y se fue de ahí, mientras que el la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-no se aguanta nada esa enana, no se cómo es que se animo a ser pirata- dijo volviendo a su trabajo

Levy estaba en la cubierta respirando agitada y con las manos en su pecho, temía que su corazón explotara, tenía las mejillas rojas lo único que hacía era recordar, la cercanía que experimento hace un momento con Gajeel -_así que…..estuvo en muchos barcos en su niñez- _sonrió suave al saber un poco de información sobre el

-ooh Levy, aquí estas- la llamo una voz

-Erza, que…¿necesitabas algo?- pregunto curiosa

-si, podrías citar a todas las mujeres en mi camarote- dijo entrando al mismo -eso te incluye-

* * *

La peliroja estaba mirando por la ventana de su camarote hacia el océano, tenia muchas cosas en mente, habían muchas cosas por hacer, pero tenia que hacer las cosas paso por paso, no debía apresurarse sino saldrían las cosas mal, sintió que golpearon la puerta y se sento en una silla

-adelante- dijo calmada, la puerta se abrió y las mujeres comenzaron a entrar, ella les idico que sentaran donde quieran, Lucy, Juvia y Wendy se sentaron en la cama mientras que Levy se sentó sobre un baúl

-se preguntaran porque las mande a llamar- dijo la peliroja seria y ellas solo asintieron

-bien, la cosa es la siguiente, mas que nada esto seria una explicación de lo que hay en la isla y para que no se sorprendan ustedes- dijo señalando a la rubia y a la peliazul -esta es la isla de piratas, la isla Magnolia-

-pero hay una ciudad que se llama Magnolia- dijo la rubia confundida

-así es, se llama así porque se dice que los primeros piratas en surgir era de esa ciudad, y ellos declararon que esa isla seria un punto de reunión de piratas donde no habría lucha y hasta entonces las cosas son así, excepto que si pelean entre ellos pero ese no es el tema, el punto es que no queremos que las noten-

-¿notarnos?- pregunto confundida la peliazul

-si, así es, se puede diferenciar gente de clase entre piratas es muy fácil y mas para los piratas, cuando desembarquemos en la isla ustedes usaran unas camisas y sombreros de hombres y vestirán así hasta que lleguemos a nuestra base, caminaremos algo separados no queremos que sospeches de que escoltamos a alguien, inmediatamente pensaran que es alguien rico y todos nos atacaran, necesitamos unos días de tranquilidad para poder abastecer el barco-

-¿Cuántos días estaremos en la isla Erza-san?- pregunto Wendy

-yo creo que como mucho dos días y una noche pero si hacemos lo mas rápido posible solo un dia y una noche, asir tomaremos la ruta hacia la isla rescate- dijo pensativa la peliroja

-¿nosotras que haremos Erza?, digo para ayudar- pregunto la rubia

-lo que ustedes harán será quedarse quietecitas y tranquilas en la base y no saldrán para que no las vean-

-pero queremos ayudar Erza-san- dijo la peliazul suplicante

-lo mejor que pueden hacer para ayudar es que no las vean, no sabemos si algún pirata las pueda reconocer de algún lado- dijo seria y la rubia miro triste al piso mientras que la peliazul asentía, aunque ella sabía que nadie la reconocería, ella hace más de seis años que no va a ninguna fiesta ni nada, su apariencia es desconocida para lo sociedad

-además lo que quiero advertirles es….pasan muchas cosas en esa isla, lo digo en el sentido de violencia, cuando vayamos camino a la base, será mejor que no den una mirada a su alrededor, pasan cosas fuertes y a veces uno no se puede meter- dijo la peliroja cerrando los ojos

-está bien Erza-san, no somos unas niñas podemos con eso- dijo la peliazul seria con una mirada fría, que desconcertó a todas

-Juvia-san ¿se siente bien?- pregunto Wendy tocándole la frente, la peliazul se sobresalto por el repentino contacto

-Juvia está bien-

-bien, entonces esto es lo que tengo para ustedes- dijo la peliroja levantándose de su silla, hizo un movimiento a Wendy para que se levantara del baul -tomen lo que necesiten, deben estar bien cubiertas, ya esta oscureciendo y….¿a cuanto estamos Levy?- le pregunto señalándola a las demas le salió una gota en la cabeza, Levy se levanto y miro por la ventana, saco una brújula de su bolsillo -¿alguien ha visto a Gray, no hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto mirando a todas, la peliazul levanto la mano lentamente y Levy sonrio

-bien Juvia, como viste a Gray..¿tenia camisa o no? O ¿o estaba desnudo?- pregunto sonrojando completamente a la pelizul

-¿c-como s-se supone que Juvia se-sepa eso?- dijo alarmada, mientras que las demas exepto la rubia que estaba en la misma condición que la peliauzl rieron

-no, lo que pasa es que Gray es…..como decirlo, sensible al clima, si eso, cuando el esta sin camisa estamos en un clima agradable, y cuando siente mucho calor que se sofoca y quiere desnudarse completamente quiere decir que hace algo de calor pero no para ese extremo, asi es como sabemos en que dirección nos dirijimos- dijo Levy explicándoles a ambas

-¿d-des-desnudarse?- dijo tartamudeando la peliazul totalmente sonrojada

-que pervertido- dijo molesta la rubia

-tranquilícense, ya no se desnuda completamente, la última vez que lo hizo Erza lo castigo y desde entonces no se desnuda….por lo menos con Erza cerca- dijo Levy -bueno, ¿como lo viste Juvia?- volvió a preguntar

-al p-principio estaba con camisa pero despues se la quito- dijo sonrojada mirando a un costado, era increíble lo que provocaba en ella solo recordarlo con el torso desnudo, de solo imaginárselo su corazón se aceleraba

-bien, eso quiere decir que no estamos lejos, ademas por la posición del sol pueden ser las siete y media, llegaremos en una hora- dijo la peliroja mirando por la ventana -bien, a vestirse-

* * *

En la cubierta…..

-hace más de una hora que están encerradas ahí, ¿Qué pueden estar haciendo?- pregunto molesto el pelirosado

-seguro son estupideces- dijo el pelinegro asegurando unas sogas –hey Jet, Droy bajen la vela triangular- grito el pelinegro

-que mujeres tan lentas, estamos por desembarcar ¿Qué estaran haciendo?- se escucho la puerta del camarote abrirse, salió la peliroja seguida de Wendy, Levy, Juvia y Lucy pero eso es algo que no notaron los chicos

-¿Erza que paso?, no sueles tardarte tanto- pregunto el pelinegro curioso

-solo estábamos arreglando unas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa suave

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?- pregunto el pelirosado mirado a los lados

-¿y Juvia?- pregunto Gajeel extrañado por su ausencia

-aquí estamos Gajeel-kun- dijo la voz de la peliazul, pero no la encontraban, hasta que movio el brazo llamando la atención de todos pero no solo ella sino la rubia tambien, todos ellos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, enfrente de ellos, habían, dos mujeres con pantalones negros grandes y camisas blancas tambien algo grandes para su cuerpo, lo que las diferenciaba eran que la peliazul usaba un sombrero estilo pirata color negro que lo rodeaba una cinta azul oscuro y unas botas marrones mientras que la rubia tenia un pañuelo en el cuello color miel, un sombrero de tres puntas marron y unos zapatos negros, ambas estaban sonrojadas a mas no poder

-¿que tanto miran?- dijo molesta y al mismo tiempo avergonzada la rubia

* * *

**Hola :), aca les traje el cap seis, yo se que me toma tiempo, pero es porque los quiero hacer larguitos, ademas tengo que investigar cosas y quiero que todo vaya encajando bien para os futuros capitulos, como sabran todo tiene una trama y quiero hacerlo bien, no de apurada les voy a dar un capitulo de pocas palabras que dicen que se despertaron XD, quiero poner explicaciones y como se siente cada uno, igual me siento motivada, y depende que les parecio este cap veremos como va el otro :D**

**tambien queria dejar unas imagenes de los sombreros que Juvia y Lucy usan al final, no se describir sombreros, es algo complicado :P**

www .costumebox. /pirates-of-the-caribbean-captain- jack-child-pirate-hat. html este es el estilo del sombrero de Lucy, claro que no detalladamente igual pero es para que se hagan una idea

www .google. /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1440&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=uWcIaT0gQlTPeM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=DLP8Hyd7tOxiOM&imgurl=http: sombrero_vaquero_ &w=500&h=313&ei= mceVUbONFIrm8QSbk4CQAQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:54,s:0,i:246&iact= rc&dur=403&page=3&tbnh=178&tbnw=284&start=54&ndsp=35&tx=108&ty=95

** y este super mega largo link XD es el estilo de sombrero que Juvia esta usando, no es igual es un poco mas grade, para que le pueda cubrir un poco la cara**

**Saludos Especiales a: **

PoliFullbuster:** a mi tambien me estresa Bora XD leo loq ue escribi y digo, dios que odioso lo hago :P, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap pasado, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado :), gracias por tu review y apoyo**

meigore**: Gray pirata...super sexy :P se va de tema, con u actitud me parecio que encaja perfectamente XD, gracias por la review y el apoyo :D**

Lit-chan:** falta menos para que sepan de quien hablaban Gray y Erza, feliz feliz que te haya gustado el cap pasado, gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

WendyMarvell3:** me alegra que te guste mi fic, no importa si es critica, review, si es de guest de usuario todas son bienvenidas :D, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

foko:** jajaaj, si, Erza como siempre temible XD, me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias por tu review y constante apoyo :D**

tsukiko:** bienvenida Gruvia fan :P, feliz que te guste mi fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D**

Keynes:** emocionada de que te guste mi fic, claro que la voy a continuar, no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics, lo único que me puede llevar a abandonarlos es que tenga un super accidente donde quede en coma XD pero si no hay otra razon no pienso dejarlos, no me gusta empezar algo y no terminarlo, me pone feliz que pienses que los personajes no estan ooc, ese casi siempre es el miedo de alguien que escribe y los quiere llevar mas allá Bora es re odioso, lo hice re odioso y despreciable :P, quiero darle un final feo pero se me ocurren tantos que no me decido por uno :P aunque todavía le quedan cosas malas por hacer, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

_Queria aclarar porque respondo mis reviews al fin de cada cap...el porque es que me llegan reviews de usuarios y guest, como a los guest no les puedo mandar mp, prefiero nomrarlos a todos al final de cada fic, porque toda review es igual de importante ya sea de guest o de usurio y me siento incomoda nombrando solo a los guest por eso decidi responder todo abajo de cada fic, como no los contesto quizas creen que no entro nunca, no crean eso :P; solo eso queria aclarar, es que alguien me lo pregunto por eso :)_

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows, todo pero absolutamente todo es bienvenido, incluyendo las criticas, ayudan a mejorar :)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Una Historia de Piratas capitulo 7**

-¿que tanto miran?- dijo molesta y al mismo tiempo avergonzada la rubia, ellos las miraban sorprendido hasta que el pelinegro y el pelirosado comenzaron a reírse

-¿q-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesta la rubia

-e-es que….es que…- decía entre risas el pelirosado

-a-así no van a engañar a nadie- dijo riendo el pelinegro, y la peliazul se sonrojo

-¿tu también crees eso Gajeel-kun?- pregunto sonrojada la peliazul y vio como su amigo estaba en el piso riendo

-Juvia te ves….te ves…jajajaja- decía Gajeel entre risas

-no se de que se ríen, ustedes tendrán que vestirse de mujeres- dijo la peliroja

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron todos

-bromeo….pero si siguen riéndose así de ellas, los vestiré de mujeres- dijo macabramente la peliroja, todos se callaron y asintieron

-ahí esta el puerto, tenemos que preparar todo- dijo Levy señalando hacia la isla

-si es verdad, prepárense, guarden las velas, preparen al ancla- dijo la peliroja yendo hacia el timón

-te toca el ancla Jet- dijo Droy

-no, ya lo hice la vez pasada, te toca a vos Droy- dijo Jet

-¡haganlo de una vez!- grito la peliroja asustándolos

-e-enseguida- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-ya vuelvo, voy a buscar mis cosas- dijo Levy yendo alejándose

-yo también iré a buscar mis cosas, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Wendy alejándose, dejando a la rubia y la peliazul solas en la cubierta, ambas se asomaron por el costado del barco y vieron a solo unos metros de distancia, la isla Magnolia, ya el puerto tenía varios barcos alrededor, habían unos que estaban zarpando y gente desembarcando, la peliazul se aferro al borde madera con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a sentir miedo, lo que les dijo Erza no ayudaba pero necesitaban saberlo

-¿Juvia te sientes bien?- pregunto la rubia preocupada

-si, Juvia se siente bien- dijo algo nerviosa

-Juvia tu respiración esta acelerada- ¿estaba? La peliazul se llevo las manos a su pecho….y lo sintió su pecho se subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba más que nerviosa pero estaba tan enfocada en la isla que no se dio cuenta en cómo le afectaba -¿estás segura que queres bajar del barco?- pregunto preocupada la rubia poniendo su mano en hombro de ella

-si, solo….necesito asimilar bien….las cosas- decía en respiros

-bueno, si tu lo dices, te creo pero no olvidemos lo que nos dijo Erza, sobre lo que pasa en esta isla-

-Juvia no lo olvida- dijo seria

-ya estamos listas- dijo Wendy colgando un bolsito marrón cruzado, detrás de ella venia Levy con unos planos y un bolso blanco colgado en el hombro

-tengo los planos que van a usar, tengo copias para todos- dijo con una sonrisa Levy, la rubia y la peliazul le sonrieron pero ellas pudieron ver el nerviosismo de ambas

-no se preocupen, no las van a reconocer con esa ropa- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

-todo listo atrás- dijeron Jet y Droy acercándose rápidamente, la peliroja dejo el timon y bajo a la cubierta

-Natsu…Gray….- dijo la peliroja llamándolos, cada uno llego por un costado con unas cajas de madera sobre sus hombros que apoyaron en el piso

-Erza busque entre mi ropa y me faltan prendas- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-como si notaras que te falta ropa- dijo Jet riendo

-si lo noto, no ves- dijo mirándolo molesto a Jet

-si, Erza a mi también me falta algo de ropa- dijo el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza

-ellas necesitaban ropa con que vestirse, tenía que ser de hombre así que use la de ustedes- dijo la peliroja tranquilamente

- muy bien ¿quién de ustedes tiene mi ropa?- dijo molesto el pelinegro acercándose a la peliazul y a la rubia, tomo de la muñeca a la peliazul y la atrajo un poco hacia el, comenzó a mirar de cerca la camisa para ver si era la de el, lapeliazul estaba sorprendida por el repentino acto de el, se sonrojo rápidamente por la forma que inspeccionaba la camisa, el estaba enfocado mirando la camisa, miro el cuello de la camisa y su mirada fue a los primeros botones de la misma, hasta que vio a través de esta recién se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ellos, la soltó y se alejo rápidamente

-que importa quien tenga mi camisa, quédensela- dijo molesto levantando las cajas

-las cajas la llevaran Jet y Droy esta vez- dijo la peliroja levantando las cajas de al lado de Natsu y dándoselas a Droy, el pelinegro procedió a darle sus cajas a Jet

-¿Por qué ese cambio?, siempre somos nosotros los que la llevamos- pregunto el pelirosado rascadose la cabeza

-porque ustedes van a cubrirlas– dijo la peliroja señalando al pelirosado y al pelinegro

-¿cubrirlas?- pregunto el pelirosado confundido

-si-

-no lo veo necesario Erza- dijo el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-lo digo porque muchas veces de las que llegamos, ustedes dos pelean con otros y teniendo que cubrirlas evitaran pelear, además parecer ser que los piratas de Twilight Ogre también llegaron hace un rato, siempre buscan pelea, no nos podemos arriesgar a que las descubran- dijo seria

-pero no va a parecer más sospechoso que parezca que escoltamos a dos hombres- dijo el pelinegro haciendo comillas con los dedos

-no digo que les tomen las manos, solo que estén cerca de ellas, vamos a caminar dispersados, yo adelante con Wendy, a mi derecha Natsu atrás de el pero no muy lejos Lucy, a mi izquierda Gray, detrás de ti no muy lejos Juvia, detrás irían por el medio irían Gajeel y Levy y al final Jet y Droy con las cajas, será algo cerrado pero al mismo tiempo dispersado, no quiero que sospechen que las cubrimos-

-¿y si hay pelea?- pregunto el pelirosado levantando la mano

-me asegurare de que no pase….y si pasa….el que la provoco o siguió con la provocación será castigado- dijo macabramente Erza haciendo temblar a todos

Todos bajaron del barco, la peliazul y la rubia miraban a sus costados pero discretamente para que no vieran sus rostros

-hey, Fairy Tail…hace tiempo nos los veía por aquí….Erza- dijo un hombre alto y fuerte acercándose a ellos

-hola Frank- dijeron todos

-¿le pongo un ojo encima?- dijo el hombre señalando el barco

-por favor- dijo la peliroja tirándole una pequeña bolsa, el hombre la atrapo, la abrió y sonrio

-o son dos días o uno y propina- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre

-si son dos después te doy la propina- dijo la peliroja caminando

-ese es el hombre que usualmente cuida los barcos claro con sus propia tripulación, son de confianza- explico Levy dulcemente

Salieron del muelle, caminaron hasta que terminaron el piso de madera, siguieron en dirección recta no paraban por nada del mundo, algunos les saludaban pero ellos simplemente les sonrían pero no se detenían, había mucho movimiento a los alrededores, gente con cajas, con cuerdas, gritando que faltaba bebida para el viaje, otros también llegaban, la peliazul y la rubia luchaban con la curiosidad de mirar a su alrededor, mientras que Gajeel caminaban tranquilamente con las manos en su bolsillo, miraba lo que creía que tenia que ver, muchos decía que tenia una mirada bastante desafiante por eso se limitaba a no ver a los piratas de alrededor, si el provocaba una pelea arriesgaría a que descubran a Juvia y Lucy, lo bueno es que todo parecía tranquilo, notaba que habían algunas miradas bastante fuertes dirigidas a ellos, mas que nada a la peliroja, al pelirosado y al pelinegro, desde que los vio supo que sguro causaban problemas,

-no deberías molestarte tan fácilmente- dijo Levy notando su ceño fruncido

-no tengo la culpa, esos tipos se la están buscando- dijo molesto, miro en dirección a su amiga peliazul que estaba alejada podía ver que seguía al pelinegro y que miraba al suelo, no estaba completamente tranquilo, no sabia nada sobre estos tipos, en los días que estuvo en el barco lo único que había visto fue como discutían y peleaban entre ellos, no sabia si eran capaces de cubrirlas

-ellos son muy fuertes, ¿sabes? Por eso muchas de las miradas de odio van hacia ellos, mucho se enfrentaron y perdieron…asi que no te sietas tan preocupado por ellas- dijo Levy tranquilamente

-¿Quién dijo que me preocupan?- dijo molesto mirando hacia otro lado

La rubia miraba la espalda del pelirosado y sostenía el sombrero por las dudas, no quería arriesgarse que por algo se le saliera volando, luchaban contra las ansias de mirar a su alrededor, nunca había visto una isla "pirata" y mucho menos tantos piratas juntos, era una mezcla de sentimientos, estaban en un barco piratas por culpa de piratas que intentaron matarlos y ahora estaban ahí e medio de tantos, uno sentís miedo, emoción, adrenalina, etc, ninguno de los tres sabía exactamente que sentía pero lo que si querían hacer era mirar alrededor acercarse y asombrarse por lo que debía haber, como cuando vas a una tienda de ropa y ves los últimos vestidos que hicieron, eso lo sabía bien la rubia, cuando iba a la tienda una mujer le tomaba las medidas y le hacían el vestido que ella eligiera, claro ese era el único placer que se podía dar

-hey Lucy- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, la rubia levanto la mirada un poco y vio al pelirosado mirándola con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes no te descubrirán y si lo hacen no te harán nada….no los dejare- dijo mirando una vez mas hacia el frente, la rubia se sonrojo levemente i miro hacia el piso ya no quería ver su espalda, era eso lo que mas la confundía, se supone que los piratas no son asi, o por lo menos no eran como los periódicos contaban o las personas, ellos eran completamente diferentes, ella al principio no sabia si tener miedo por la actitud "rara" que tenían, eran piratas amables, este pelirosado era quien mas la confundía pero no por su actitud sino por la manera que la hacia sentir, le gustaba estar con el, escuchar sus historias y por sobre todo le gustaba cuando le sonreía, porque cuando le dijo que no se preocupara que no pasaría nada, creyo completamente en el, no sabia porque pero si el se lo decia ella creería todo, para la peliazul era diferente su situación, claro ella tambien queria ver a su alrededor pero como la rubia no tenia que dejar que la descubrieran y era complicado, el pelinegro caminaba bastante acelerado y para ella era difícil seguirle el paso, las botas que tenia eran grandes y apenas podia caminar sin que se le doble el pie, no quería quedarse atrás porque sabia que si se perdia no podia pedir indicaciones y tampoco le podia gritar que fuera mas lento, al pasar un poco mas rápida que los demás trataba de no chocar a nadie en el camino, pero rozo a alguien en el brazo, ella se tenso pensó que tenia que pedir perdón pero una voz evito que o hiciera

-hey, sigue caminando, no se te ocurra hablarle a alguien- dijo el pelinegro delante de ella sin girarse a verla, ella lo sintió como un regaño, asintió y siguió caminando, de repente se escucharon gritos, pero no simples gritos, eran gritos desgarradores, se abrieran las puerta de un lugar y alguien quiso salir corriendo pero otros piratas lo alcanzaron y lo sostuvieron en el piso, el hombre seguía gritando y suplicando pero las personas de alrededor seguían como si nada, si pasaban por ahí miraban de casualidad pero no hacían nada, la peliazul se aterro por los gritos pero tenia una ansiedad de mirar, no queria pero los gritos le pedían que mirara, comenzó a levantar la cabeza lentamente hasta que sintió que tomaron su mano, levanto la mirada, se dio cuenta que tenia la espalda del pelinegro a unos centímetros de su rostro

-no mires- dijo acercándola disimuladamente sin soltar su mano mientras caminaban, la peliazul se sonrojo y bajo la vista, veía como el tenia su mano y no la soltaba, se volvió a escuchar un grito desgarrador pasaron unos minutos y no se volvió a escuchar al hombre, todos supusieron lo que le paso, la peliazul estaba pálida y comenzó a temblar, el pelinegro sintió la mano de ella temblar y la apretó un poco, habían matado a ese hombre, quien sabe lo que había hecho o no, pero eso no evitaba sentir pena por el, los gritos de ese hombre estaban en su cabeza, se sintió mal por no haberlo ido a ayudar pero si iba ¿que iba a poder hacer?...nada, absolutamente nada

-hey, no había nada que pudieras hacer- susurro el pelinegro haciéndola mirarlo

-¿si descubren a Juvia….la harán gritar así?- pregunto en voz baja pero aun asi el la escucho, no sabe porque pregunto eso, se le salieron las palabras de la boca y se arrepintió de preguntar eso al instante, choco su rostro con la espalda de el, sorprendiéndose al ver que el se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos sin soltar su mano

-no, no te harán nada, no dejare que te hagan nada- dijo serio, la peliazul se sonrojo por sus palabras, pudo ver la seguridad y confianza que tenían sus palabras, sus ojos le transmitían seguridad

-vaya, vaya…pero si es Fairy Tail, hace rato que no los veíamos, bueno mejor dicho a ustedes en particular- dijeron unos hombres impidiéndoles el paso, la peliroja detuvo su caminar y asi lo hicieron los otros, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y se puso enfrente de la peliazul cubriéndola de la vista de los hombres que los detuvieron y lo mismo hizo el pelirosado con la rubia

-estamos con prisa, si no les importa hablaremos mas tarde- dijo la peliroja amablemente pero se notaba la molestia en su expresión

-solo les estamos dando la bienvenida- dijo el hombre

-ustedes de Twilight Ogre les gusta armar disputas ¿no es asi?- dijo desafiante el pelirosado

-Natsu- dijo seria la peliroja

-Erza, ellos están buscando lio- dijo entre dientes el pelirosado

-pero si no hicimos nada….todavia- dijo uno con una sonrisa

-como dije, tenemos prisa- dijo una vez mas

-pero si todavía no saludamos a todos…estas vos pirata "Titania", al de pelo rosadito como mujer, al pervertido que siempre camina desnudo por la isla, a la comelibros inútil, a los bobos cobardes- decía el hombre señalándolos a cada uno con una sonrisa, los otros hombre reian a sus descripciones mientras que el pelirosado y el pelinegro hacían puño sus manos aguantándose el darles una paliza

-ah ah ah, esos son nuevos- dijo intentando tener una mirada de las personas detrás del pelinegro y el pelirosad -¿Quién eres tu el que esta parado al lado de la inutil?- pregunto el hombre señalándolo, pero el se quedo callado mirando a otro lado como si el tipo no existiera -como se quedan ahí en silencio, deben ser mas cobardes todavía, bueno después de todo los piratas de Fairy Tail son todos unos cobardes- dijo riéndose y todos los demás hombre se rieron con el, la peliroja, el pelinegro y el pelirosado contenían con todo lo que tenían su ganas de golpearlos era algo dificil de controlar pero lo que no se esperaban era que unas piedras fueron directamente a la cara del hombre, ellos miraron sorprendidos el acto, se miraron entre ellos pero notaron que no fueron ellos, miraron hacia atrás y vieron como la rubia y la peliazul estaban con piedras en las manos con una expresión de odio en sus rostros y listas para tirar mas, el pelirosado y el pelinegro las detuvieron

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro tomándola de las manos haciendo que tire las piedras de las manos

-aaah ¿Quién fue el que me tiro las piedras?- pregunto molesto el hombre

-fueron ellos capitán, los que están detrás de el de pelo rosadito y del pervertido- dijo otro hombre señalándolos

-así que se atreven a tirar piedras pero a no aguantarse las consecuencias- dijo el hombre frotándose donde las piedras le habían golpeado –las cosas no quedaran as….- el hombre no termino de hablar porque fue golpeado con una piedra más grande que las otras dos -¡Gajeel!- dijo sosprendida Levy

-¿que?, ese tipo es insoportable quería que se calle- dijo agachándose y levantando otra piedra, Levy se abrazo a su brazo impidiendo que tirara esa piedra

-malditos sean Fairy Tail...- el hombre se agacho tomo una piedra y con tada la fuerza la lanzo hacia ellos, dirigiéndose a la rubia el pelirosado la movio y la piedra le pego a otro hombre, ese se levanto y miro de donde provino la piedra

-fue Fairy Tail- dijo el hombre de Twilight Ogre y se alejaron

-siempre buscan roña los de Fairy Tail- comenzaron a decir voces de los alrededores

-no fuimos nosotros los que tiramos esa piedra- dijo el pelirosado molesto, el hombre miro en dirección a Gajeel y vio que sostenía una piedra, todos lo miraron y les salió una gota en la cabeza

-no es lo que parece- dijo nerviosa Wendy agitando las manos

-encima haciendo que una niña de excusas…no tienen agallas- dijo el hombre haciendo sonar sus dedos, movio sus manos y aparecieron mas piratas rodeándolos a todos ellos, la peliroja dio un suspiro cansada

-¿Por qué nunca podemos llegar a la base tranquilos?- dijo en voz baja frotándose la frente en signo de frustración

-ataquen a Fairy Tail…..despues de todo su capitán no esta aqui- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, los piratas desenvainaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia ellos, rápidamente detuvieron las espadas con sus propias armas, la peliroja empujo a dos, pero no solo esos estaban acercándose sino que cuando habia una pelea en una isla llena de piratas, no era una pelea de uno contra uno, era uno contra todos los que quisieran pelear, eso era una desventaja para ellos ahora que necesitaban tranquilidad

-Gray, Natsu…llévenselas de aquí, en el ajetreo se podrían dar cuenta de que no son piratas- dijo seria la peliroja

-tsch…justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante- dijo el pelinegro tomando de la muñeca a la peliazul y empujando al hombre enfrente de el con una patada salió corriendo arrastrándola con el, lo mismo hizo el pelirosado

-Levy, tu guía a Gajeel hacia la base-

-¿de verdad crees que esta enana puede con tipos asi?- dijo burlon Gajeel, esucho gritos de dolor, se dio la vuelta y vio a hombre en el suelo con las manos como en los pies, pansas y partes "delicadas", la "enana" miraba a Gajeel con una sonrisa ganadora y a el se le abrió la boca sorprendido

-vamos por aquí- dijo Levy llamándolo con la mano, sacudió su cabeza y la siguió

-¿estarán bien?- pregunto preocupada la niña de pelo azul

-no te preocupes por ellos Wendy, llegaran bien- dijo con una sonrisa la peliroja golpeando a tres hombre de una patada

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelirosado y una rubia corrían por la costa de la playa intentado perder a unos piratas que lo seguían

-¿Por qué nos siguen persiguiendo? Ni siquiera son los hombres que llamo aquel pirata- dijo llorona la rubia corriendo al lado del pelirosado sosteniendo su sombrero

-siempre es así, si hay una pelea nadie se la pierde- dijo sonriendo

-¿te parece gracioso que nos quieran golpear?-

-mas o menos, es divertido correr, es emocionante que crean que pueden vencerme- dijo deteniéndose, la rubia se detuvo porque no sabia a donde ir, ella lo seguía a el y lo miro asustada

-¿q-que haces?- pregunto temerosa, el movio su cuello para los lados y vio como se aproximaban dos hombres –tenemos que irnos- dijo la rubia mirando a los hombre aproximándose y devuelta a al pelirosado

-vamos Lucy son solo dos, crei que eran mas- dijo molesto lo ultimo

-¿queres que sean mas hombres?- dijo sorprendida

-cobardes ahora verán Fairy Tail- dijeron los hombres a solo tres metros de ellos, el pelirosado tomando impulso salto y golpeo a los dos hombres con un puño. ambos cayeron al piso mientras que la rubia se quedo sin parpadear lo que habia visto

-aaah que débiles eran, creí que tendría mas diversión- dijo pateándolos un poco con su pie

-deja de hacer eso- dijo la rubia aliviada, se sintió aliviada de que estén tirados en el suelo y no les hicieran nada

-viste….te dije que no dejaría que te descubrieran- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosado haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-m-mejor sigamos a donde nos dirigíamos- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-hey Lucy…no es por ahí- decía el corriendo hacia ella

* * *

Mientras tanto el pelinegro y una peliazul estaban corriendo por un bosque, el la arrastraba de la muñeca y ella corria como podia, ya que esas botas le quedaban grandes, era bastante torpe corriendo y con la oscuridad no era nada fácil mirar por donde uno caminaba

-tenes que correr más rápido- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-perdón…es que…las botas….- decía entre jadeos por tanto correr, el pelinegro giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si los seguían y así era, detrás de ellos venían ocho piratas, porque justo a ellos los venían siguiendo tantos, el claro podía con ellos pero por partes podía turnar a tres y después seguir con los demás pero si uno de ellos iba por ella, sabia muy bien que la descubrirían no se podia dar el lujo de parar de correr

-hey….vos vas a seguir corriendo y yo voy a correr más lento para poder despistarlos, seguí todo recto, no pares, te voy a alcanzar en un rato- dijo corriendo detrás de ella, se tenso al escuchar el plan de el, le estaba diciendo que siga sola que el se quedaría a enfrentar quien sabe cuántos piratas, ella se detuvo y lo tomo de la mano

-no, Gray-sama, Juvia no puede dejarlo- decía tironeándolo de la mano, el hizo un gesto de molestia al notar que los piratas se acercaban y ella no estaba ayudando en anda en quedarse ahí

-hey, puedo con ellos pero si estas acá solo vas a estorbar….irán por ti- dijo molesto -ahora corre- ella lo miro dudosa pero cuando le dijo que corra así lo hizo, el veía como se alejaba y cada vez corría mas lento para que lo alcanzaran y se olviden de que eran dos, rápidamente los hombres lo rodearon

-al fin me puedo desquitar de un Fairy Tail- dijo uno con una sonrisa burlona

-si, vamos a disfrutar esto- dijo otro, el pelinegro sonrió divertido causando disgusto en los hombres

-¿de qué te reís?- pregunto uno molesto

-me causa gracias que crean que van a poder conmigo-

-ahora te borramos esa risita de la cara- dijo uno acercándose con un puño cerrado directo a su cara pero rápidamente el pelinegro evadió el golpe dándole una patada en el estomago el hombre cayó al piso de espaldas, miro a los demás con una sonrisa ganadora

-¿siguen creyendo que van a poder contra mí?- los hombres lo miraron con odio pero esta vez lo atacaron todos juntos, dos de ellos lo atacaron con espadas directo a cuello pero rápidamente el uso la suya y las detuvo mientras las sostenía otros dos lo iban a patear en la espalda pero el pelinegro se movió rápidamente para un costado dejando que los hombres se golpearan entre ellos, el pelinegro volvió a guardar su espada y se puso en posición de pelea

-usare mis manos solamente esta vez- dijo sonriendo

-encima es un pervertido ¿Por qué se saca la camisa?- dijo uno con una gota en la cabeza, el pelinegro trato de no dar importancia a lo que dijo porque no era momento de discutir

-¿crees que necesitamos usar espadas para vencerte? Esto va a ser más divertido todavía, con camisa o sin camisa le ganaremos- dijo uno tirando su espada al piso, comenzaron a repartir golpeas, los cuales todos iban al aire, el pelinegro se comenzaba a fastidiar porque quería terminar esto rápido, si Juvia se perdía Erza lo mataría, tenía que terminar esta pelea ya, vio venir el puño directo a su cara, lo tomo con una mano y lo atrajo hacia el dándole un cabezazo que lo hizo caer, el otro hombre levanto su espada y corrió para atravesar al pelinegro, pero el rápidamente levanto la camisa del piso con su pie y la uso para envolver la espada con ella, tiro ambas al suelo y golpeo en la cara al hombre que quedaba este cayó al piso inconsciente como los otros, el pelinegro sonrió vencedor

-les dije que no me ganarían- dijo mirando a los hombres tirados en el piso, dio media vuelta para irse pero se giro rápidamente volviendo a mirar a los hombres en el piso, los contó con la mirada, eran siete pero cuando los había visto venir el podia jurar que eran ocho, pudo haber contado mal….a menos que….comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección que se habia ido la peliazul

* * *

Mientras tanto ella seguía corriendo como podía, esas botase eran dos veces su talla, se había caído cuatro veces al menos, ya no sabía a dónde se dirigía, no sabía si iba recto o diagonal, perdió la orientación en la tercera vez que se había caído, lo único que hizo fue seguir corriendo, a cada paso se asustaba mas porque no tenía idea de donde estaba y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada, siguió corriendo hasta que volvió a tropezarse, esta vez estaba cansada, se quedo sentada en el piso y se recostó contra un árbol que estaba cerca, en medio del oscuro bosque lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración agitada, puso su mano en su pecho sintiendo como subía y bajaba por un momento cerró los ojos, tratando de no desesperarse al no saber que era del pelinegro, desde que había empezado a correr no hizo más que sentirse culpable, por ella tenían que estar corriendo, por su culpa empezó toda esa pelea, si no hubiera tirado esas piedras esto no hubiera pasado, eso era exactamente el porqué quería aprender a defenderse, si ella supiera como hacerlo podría haberlos ayudado con esos piratas, si algo le pasaba a el por culpa de ella nunca se lo iba a perdonar, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse pensando en lo peor pero cuando escucho unos pasos frente a ella, abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba

-Gray-sa…- dejo de hablar al ver a un hombre frente a ella pero sabía que no era el pelinegro, era alguien mas

-que cobarde son los de Fairy Tail, dejando a los suyos atrás y escondiéndose- dijo el hombre agachándose y acercando sus manos hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos ese hombre no estuviera ahí, escucho un grito y un golpe seco

-hey…parece que te desviaste pero igual no estamos muy lejos- dijo una voz, ella la reconoció al instante, abrió los ojos y lo vio, ahí frente a ella estaba el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano, ella la tomo y empezó a ser levantada del suelo

-no te hizo nada ¿ver…- fue cortado de su pregunta al sentir que la peliazul lo había rodeado con sus brazos y sintió su respiración en su pecho -¿q-que haces?- pregunto confundido por su reacción

-Ju-Juvia se alegra tanto d-de que Gray-sama este bien…ella creyó que lo habían lastimado….todo porque ella tiro piedras y…-

-hey, te dije que podía con ellos, son demasiado débiles- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ella se separo para verlo al rostro, el podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello ahora, sus ojos y mejillas rojas, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y al sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo se alejo rápido y puso su mano en el sombrero de ella tapándole la cara

-acomódatelo mejor, que no te vayan a ver la cara- dijo algo incomodo -vamos, Erza se va a enojar si no nos ve llegar- la peliazul miro como el comenzó a caminar y rápidamente fue hasta su lado

* * *

En la base….

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- dijo molesta una peliroja caminando de un lado a otro

-quizas se quedaron tomando por ahí…yo haría eso- dijo divertida una pelimarron

-mas les vale que no- dijo molesta la peliroja

-tranquila Erza, si están con Gray y Natsu todo estará bien- dijo una peliblanca de pelo largo con una sonrisa dulce

-no dudo eso, pero quiero que lleguen bien sin que sean descubiertas-

-Erza llegamos- dijo una voz, la peliroja se dio vuelta y vio a un pelirosado con una rubia todos mojados

-¿que les paso?- pregunto preocupada la peliblanca

-nada solo nos divertíamos en la costa- dijo divertido el pelirosado

-vos te divertías a mi me tiraste dentro- dijo molesta la rubia

-llegamos- se giraron y vieron entrando por la entrada, a Levy con un pelinegro de pelo largo

-bien Levy, no tuvieron problemas ¿verdad?-

-algo asi, digamos que Gajeel no fue muy amigable- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-yo no tengo la culpa, ellos son los que empezaron- dijo defendiéndose

-pero no fue así- dijo Levy discutiendo con el y siguieron la discusión entre ellos mientras los demás los miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-ara ara, se llevan muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa la peliblanca -¿pasa algo Erza?-

-todavía no llega…- pero antes de que termine, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelinegro y una peliazul con la respiración agitada

-hasta que llegan- dijo el pelirosado molesto

-pero si recién llegamos nosotros también- dijo con una gota en la cabeza la rubia

-¿ya estan todo Erza?- pregunto emocionada la peliblanca

-si, ahora si- dijo calmada, la peliblanca sonrio

-¡chicos, ya estan todos y los nuevos tambien!- grito la peliblanca llamando la atención de todos, la cara de confucion de Juvia, Lucy y Gajeel era la misma, ¿nuevos?

-¡bienvenidos somos los piratas de Fairy Tail!- dijeron todos

* * *

**aca esta el capitulo 7, me dicen que les parecio si?, yo se que alargue su llegada pero me dije es Fairy tail, siempre les pasa algo, siempre terminan en quilombo XD**

**Saludos a:**

Rirukasabe: **aca hay otra dosis XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado, espero que este tambien te haya gustado, gracias por tu review :D**

meigore: **y sin camisa, sale baba :P, gracias por tu review :)**

Lit-chan: **me alegra que te haya gustado, alargue la su llegada a la base de Fairy Tail, pero no te preocupes van a conocer a todos, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

PoliFullbuster: **si...cada vez se da cuenta de que siente algo por el :), es que tenia servir de algo su habito de desnudista :P aparte de sacarnos baba XD gracias por tu review :D**

Keynes:** me alegra mucho qe este enganchada con el fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado, las lecciones de Gray a Juvia se acercan :P, gracias por tu review y apoyo**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, ya saben, apoyo, criticas es todo bien recibido** :D

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail: Una Historia de piratas capitulo 8**_

Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel estaban sentados en una mesa con vasos en sus manos, a su alrededor había un montón de piratas hablándoles y sonriéndoles, estaban atariados de preguntas y preguntas, cuando respondían una otra llegaba pero no solo preguntaban sino que se presentaban y preguntaba al mismo tiempo

-¿de donde son?-

-¿hace cuanto planeaban esto?-

-¿se conocen entre si?-

-¡basta!- dijo una peliroja asustando a todos y alejándolo de la mesa donde se encontraban los recién llegados –discúlpenlos, hace mucho tiempo que no viene gente nueva y ellos se entusiasman….ya saben- dijo la peliroja amablemente

-está bien, no hay problema- dijo la rubia

-son molestos- dijo Gajeel

-Gajeel-kun- dijo regañándolo la peliazul

-no se preocupen, se que son algo molestos pero son buenos, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos así que Mira los ayudara y les explicara las cosas, también esta Levy y Wendy por cualquier duda, volverán en cualquier momento ahora están haciendo unas cosas pero cuando terminen volverán, así que no se preocupen-

-está bien, nosotros estaremos aquí Erza, gracias-dijo amable la rubia, la peliroja sonrió y se alejo mientras que una peliblanca se acerco

-hola, ¿Cómo están? Soy Mirajane, un gusto conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa

-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy- dijo con dulzura la rubia

-mucho gusto Mirajane-san, soy Juvia- dijo algo tímida

-me presento, soy Gajeel, un gusto- dijo seco mirando a otro lado

-bienvenidos una vez más, ¿se sienten cómodos?, cualquier cosa díganme- dijo amable tomando asiento enfrente de ellos

-b-bueno tenemos una pregunta Mirajane-san- dijo tímida la peliazul

-si, hace rato cuando llegamos todos nos saludaron y nos decían los nuevos, ¿en que se supone que somos nuevos?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-aah bueno eso quiere decir que son los nuevos en unirse- los tres ladearon la cabeza a un lado con una expresión confundida

-¿unirnos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-si, aceptaron unirse a ser piratas de Fairy Tail ¿verdad?-

-¡¿qué?!- preguntaron asustados y alarmados

-¿aceptaron verdad? Sino porque otra razón Erza los trajo a la base- dijo confundida la peliblanca, los tres se miraron entre si perplejos, ¿acaso habían aceptado ser piratas?, no, no, ellos dijeron que los iban a estar en esta isla solo por dos días, a menos que los hayan engañado y los quisieran volver piratas a la fuerza, para usarlos para robar y cosa así, estas eran las únicos cosas que se le ocurrían

-Mira, ¿Dónde está el capitán? Lo fui a buscar a su habitación pero no estaba ahí- dijo una peliroja acercándose a ellos

-oh Erza el capitán no está, parece que se iba a reunir con otros capitanes-

-¿era sobre _el_?- pregunto seria la peliroja

-no, claro que no, sabes que te hubiera avisado- dijo nerviosa la peliblanca

-E-Erza, nosotros no seremos piratas- dijo nerviosa la rubia interrumpiendo la conversación

-Juvia no sabía que teníamos que ser piratas para venir aquí- dijo mas nerviosa todavía

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto confundida

-de que nos engañaste diciendo que vendríamos temporalmente y nos enteramos que nos quieren volver piratas- dijo molesto Gajeel

-los trajiste Erza, nunca traes a gente cualquiera a la base, así que todos supusimos que eran nuevos- dijo confundida la peliblanca

-perdón por no haber explicado bien las cosas, ellos no son nuevos piratas que se unen, son náufragos, tuvimos que venir porque nos faltaban provisiones para poder dejarlos en la isla para que los rescaten, por eso es que vinieron con nosotros, perdón por no haberme explicado mejor- dijo la peliroja mirando a los tres

-ooh, a bueno en ese caso está bien- dijo amable la peliblanca –disculpen no quise asustarlos, a veces algunos náufragos deciden ser piratas y bueno hace mucho tiempo que nadie se unia a nosotros- los tres suspiraron aliviados

-no, está bien, no hay problema, fue una confusión- dijo la rubia intentando

-bueno, voy a hacer algunas cosas, nos veremos más tarde- dijo la peliroja alejándose

-tenemos que aclarar la confusión- dijo la peliblanca parándose sobre una mesa, los tres la miraron confundidos

-¡atención!- grito la peliblanca atrayendo la atención de todos, los tres se pusieron nerviosos, ¿acaso les iba a decir a todos que no iban a ser piratas? Y ¿si se enojaban y los mataban?, la peliazul comenzó temblar y la rubia le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo mientras que Gajeel miraba amenazante y tenía sus manos en forma de puño por cualquier cosa –todos….hubo una confusión , ellos no son nuevos, son náufragos- inmediatamente todos se callaron y los miraron curiosos, la peliazul estaba más que nerviosa, creyó que se iba a desmayar de la presión, no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran tantas personas, la tensión seguía creciendo entre ellos tres, no se sentían cómodos con su silencio y sus miradas…..

-aaaah entonces bienvenidos, de verdad esperamos que puedan volver a sus casas- dijo una pelimarrón

-si, bien dicho Cana- dijeron los demás apoyando a la chica

-siéntanse como en su casa-

La tensión y el miedo se desvanecieron en un segundo, no eran solo piratas que los rescataron diferentes sino que todos los piratas de Fairy Tail eran diferentes

-bueno, ¿quieren comer o tomar algo?- pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-no entiendo- dijo la rubia confundida

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confusa la peliblanca

-porque…se supone que los piratas son distintos- dijo la peliazul en voz baja, pero antes de que pudiera escucharla llegaron a la mesa Levy y Wendy

-perdonen, tardamos más de lo que pensamos- dijo Wendy sentándose en la mesa con ellos

-pero tenemos todo listo, ustedes dormirán juntas mientras que Wendy y yo compartiremos mi habitación- dijo Levy sonriendo

-no debieron molestarse ni cambiarse de habitación, podíamos dormir en cualquier lugar- dijo la rubia preocupada

-no es molestia, además todas compartimos cuarto- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente –yo comparto el cuarto con mi hermana-

-ooh ¿Dónde está Lisanna?- pregunto emocionada Levy mirando a los lados

-ella y Elfman salieron hace unas semanas con Laxus y su tripulación, deben estar por volver estos días-

Estaba todo aclarado ahora y todos eran igual de amables, muchos hablaban y reían entre ellos, la peliazul miro a su alrededor, en una esquina encontró peleando a un pelinegro y a un pelirosado parecía que discutían de algo, eso lo suponía por sus expresiones enojadas y sus miradas amenazadoras que se daban contantemente , cuando el giro su vista hacia ella, la peliazul se dio vuelta rápidamente, no podía mirarlo, no se atrevía, estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a abrazarlo?, no podía entender como había hecho algo tan vergonzoso

-ya se que quieren hacer de seguro ustedes….- dijo Levy emocionada, a lo que la miraron curiosa -¡un baño!- dijo emocionada alzando las manos en el aire, la rubia y la peliazul sonrieron, hace más de dos días querían tomarse un baño, sus vestidos….bueno esos vestidos estaban rotos por todos lados y ahora estaban usando ropa de hombre la cual no estaba muy limpia que digamos

-es lo que más queremos Levy- dijo emocionada la rubia

-eso sería refrescante- dijo la peliazul aliviada

-¿Qué se supone que vayan a usar?...esa ropa- dijo Gajeel largando una risa burlón

-de eso no se preocupen, les prestaremos ropa- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente

-pero Mira-san…no creo que sea conveniente, Erza-san dijo que no deberían andar por ahí libremente y mucho menos que noten que ellas son mujeres, podrían reconocer que no son de aquí- dijo preocupada Wendy

-si, es verdad, no deben darse cuenta de que son mujeres, ya vieron que los de afuera son unos salvajes- dijo Gajeel serio

-bueno, hasta que encontremos ropa de hombre de su talle pueden usar unos vestidos pero no saldrán afuera por precaución, ¿les parece bien?- dijo la peliblanca esperando su respuesta

-por mi está bien- dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa -¿Qué dices Juvia?-

-Juvia está de acuerdo-

-hasta que no se disfracen otra vez, no las dejare salir- dijo Gajeel serio

-no iremos a ningún lado- dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza, realmente querer salir a pasear por la isla era lo menos que tenían en mente después de lo que paso

-¿Gajeel que vas a hacer vos?- pregunto Lucy curiosa

-yo voy a dormir, no necesito mas de estos locos- dijo mirando a un lado a lo que Levy hizo puchero molesta

-bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos a los baños- dijo la peliblanca entusiasmada

-¿Mira-san vas a dejar el bar sin atender?- pregunto confundida la Marvell

-claro que no, Kinana está hoy, me cubrirá- dijo sonriendo

-en ese caso, me quedare, le avisare y ayudare a Kinana-san- dijo la pequeña Wendy alejándose hacia la barra donde estaba la pelivioleta

-gracias Wendy- dijo la peliblanca moviendo la mano en agradecimiento

-vamos, vamos- dijo emocionada Levy, todas se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

-hey Natsu, Gray ¿esas no son las naufragas que trajeron?- dijo mientras fumaba, el pelinegro y el pelirosado se giraron a ver como la peliazul y la rubia se iban por la puerta del lugar

-si, si lo son, Wakaba, ¿a dónde van? Espero que no las vean- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-deberíamos ir con ellas- dijo el pelirosado levantándose de la silla

-tranquilos, tranquilos, están con Mira y Levy, estarán bien- dijo Macao tranquilizándolos

-si, estarán bien, no deberían protegerlas tanto ni que fueran sus mujeres- dijo burlón Wakaba, el pelinegro lo miro molesto y tomo de su vaso mientras que el pelirosado hacia cara de no entender nada

* * *

En el bosque a las afueras de la base…

-nuestras base está bien metida en el boque- decía divertida la peliblanca

-¿por qué?- pregunto la rubia mirando a su alrededor

-el capitán dijo que al principio no había tanto bosque pero con el tiempo creció y la base se quedo donde está y todos los demás decidieron situar sus negocios o bases en el centro de la isla- dijo Levy

-en muy lindo este bosque, el olor a naturaleza y la brisa del mar...hermoso- dijo la peliazul cerrando los ojos enfocándose en sus sentidos, la rubia la miro y sonrió suave, si hasta ayer en el barco estaba más tranquila ahora parecía estar en paz, la peliblanca se detuvo haciendo que también se detuvieran y se giro a verlas

-¿Mirajane-san?- pregunto confundida la peliauzl

-solo quiero decirles lo que haremos- dijo seria la peliblanca

-tenemos que pasar cerca de las bases, así que habrán algunos piratas alrededor- dijo Levy parándose al lado de la peliblanca

-como ustedes están vestidas como hombres aprovecharemos eso, Lucy tu iras abrazada de Levy y Juvia ira abrazada conmigo, asi caminaremos hasta que lleguemos al lugar, Juvia y yo iremos por delante y ustedes iran detrás de nosotras-

-perfecto Mira- dijo Levy poniéndose al lado de la rubia

-no se preocupen, no les harán nada, y si alguien intenta llegar a ustedes yo me encargare- dijo la peliblanca brindándoles una sonrisa

-Mira es muy fuerte, ella debe ser una de las piratas mujeres mas fuerte en la isla o incluso en el océano- dijo Levy emocionada

-no es para tanto también estar Erza- dijo siendo modesta la peliblanca

-una pregunta Mirajane-san ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la peliazul volviendo al tema principal de la conversación

-estamos yendo a una especie de base pirata pero tengo que advertirles, es…..como…en realidad es un burdel- dijo la peliblanca haciendo que la rubia y la peliazul la miraran confundidas

-ese lugar es…es…- decía la rubia intentando formular una oración

-hay algunos piratas si, pero nosotras a donde vamos es bien atrás, los piratas no saben de este baño es solo para damas- dijo Levy

-pero acaso…hay….-

-si, hay hombres pero solamente van ahí a buscar mujeres, deben pagar a menos que la mujer no les cobre- dijo la peliblanca mirando a los lados, la peliazul y la rubia se pusieron nerviosas, ya no estaban seguras si querían tomar un baño

-sigamos por aca- dijo Levy tomando el brazo de la rubia y pasándoselos por los hombros –solo por las dudas, parece que no hay nadie igual- la peliblanca tomo el brazo de la peliazul y se lo paso por la cintura, ya que era mas alta que ella, salieron del bosque y atravesando el camino de tierra, escuchaban gente reírse, lo cual prácticamente paralizo a la rubia y la peliazul pero Levy y Mira no las dejaron quedarse en el camino

-traten de no levantar mucho sus miradas, no queremos que les vean el rostro- susurro la peliblanca, haciendo caso, la peliazul y la rubia ajustaron sus sombreros, escucharon unas voces saludar a la peliblanca, al parecer eran mujeres, no les podían ver el rostro pero podían ver la falda del vestido, las mujeres siguieron su camino, siguieron caminando, notaron que se pasaron varios arboles, por un segundo creyeron que habían vuelto a adentrarse en el bosque pero ese pensamientos se fue rápidamente al escuchar decir a la peliblanca que habían llegado, a pesar de saber que tenían que tener sus cabezas bajas no pudieron pelear con la curiosidad, en segundos levantaron sus rostros para admirar aquella edificación de madera, habían varias mujeres paradas cerca de la puerta, tenían vestidos bastante reveladores, mucho mas escote y la falda parecía estar levantada por delante hasta las rodillas pero lo "malo" es que no estaban solas, varias de las mujeres estaban con hombres, rápidamente sus ojos fueron tapados por sus sombreros sintiendo la presión en sus cabezas

-¿qué están haciendo?, les dijimos que no levantaran mucho la vista- dijo la peliblanca apoyando sus manos cada una en la cabeza de la rubia y la peliazul

-l-lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-creo que nadie vio a nadie- dijo Levy mirando a los lados, pudo ver como los hombres estaban entretenidos con las mujeres

-vamos- susurro la peliblanca caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, la peliazul y la rubia se dedicaron a mirar el piso, comenzaron a subir los escalones de madera , antes de entrar ya podían sentir el olor a alcohol y el sonido de la música, en el trayecto de los escalones hacia la puerta podían escuchar unos ruidos, provenían de los hombre y mujeres a los lados, era ruidos como besos, incluso pequeños gemidos por parte de las mujeres, la peliazul sintió un miedo e incomodidad que seguro su expresión lo demostraba pero al tener el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro nadie podía verlo, cosa que estaba agradecida, al entrar al lugar, escucharon una sinfonía de violín, y los cantos de algunas mujeres, aunque el violin no sonaba como en las operas, sonaba como si intentara rimar con lo que "cantaban" los piratas ebrios

-tranquilas…seguiremos derecho, solo hay que pasar el salón principal, ustedes sigan mirando hacia el piso-susurro la peliblanca pasando su brazo por la cintura de la peliazul, lo único que podían mirar era el piso de madera, escuchaban los pasos, las risas

-que hermosas…., dejenme pasar la lengua por sus pecho…- esucharon decir a un hombre, por un segundo se habían puestos nerviosas, pero se aliviaron al darse cuenta que no eran a ellas a las que le dirigían esas palabras, realmente estaban agradecidas de estar vestidas como hombres, no soportarían las miradas y frases de los hombres sobre ellas

-¿nos queres a las dos juntas?...siempre un vicioso ¿verdad Bacchus-san?- dijo una mujer riendo, no sabían donde quedaban estos dichosos baños pero parecía que tardaban una eternidad en llegar y eso solo que tenían que pasar el salón principal, los ruidos inapropiados y "cumplidos" de los piratas hacia las mujeres eran realmente incómodos

-ya estamos en el pasillo, pasamos el salón- susurro Levy, la rubia miro a los lados y solamente vio cuadros y unas puertas, la rubia choco con la espalda de la peliazul y se detuvo

-Mira, ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes llevar hombres a donde creo que estas yendo- dijo una mujer rubia molesta impidiendo su paso

-tranquila Jenny, no son lo que crees- dijo la peliblanca levantando el sombrero de la peliazul para que la rubia le pudiera ver el rostro y lo mismo hizo Levy

-ooh, son…¿como Bob?- pregunto confusa la rubia

-no, claro que no, son mujeres pero como no son piratas no queremos…..tu sabes, que se enteren, sabes que seguramente quieran molestarlas- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente, la expresión de la rubia delante de ellas se suavizo y asintió entendiendo

-supongo que tenes razón, los hombres aquí son molestos cuando quieren- abrió una puerta entrando a la habitación –bueno, vayan tranquilas, ahora no hay nadie usándolo, las chicas estan trabajando y otras duermen, así que lo pueden estar tranquilas- dijo suavemente

-gracias Jenny- dijo Levy sonriendo

-aaah una cosa más, es mejor que salgan por detrás, en un rato van a venir mas piratas, entre ellos, Ren, Hhibiki y demas, ya sabes como son, pueden detectar a una mujer debajo de una piedra asi que mejor ve por el camino largo-

-eso haremos, gracias Jenny…supongo que estas esperando a Hibiki- dijo lo ultimo la peliblanca con una sonrisa picara mirándole de arriba abajo, la rubia está usando un vestido de dormir negro bastante provocativo, la rubia se sonrojo y cerró la puerta

-bueno, parece que vamos a disfrutar el baño al máximo- dijo Levy sonriendo, retomaron su camino por el pasillo tranquilamente

-¿era de Fairy Tail?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

-no, es una amiga, ella es piratas de Blue Pegasus, ella ayuda acá, los piratas de Blue Pegasus, son mitad dueños de este lugar- dijo dulcemente la peliblanca

-parecía amable- dijo la peliazul tímida

-si, lo es la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, entonces vamos a seguir su consejo de salir por detrás, si esos que nombro dijo que van a estar, es mejor que salgamos después lo mas secretamente posible- dijo seria Mira, la rubia y la peliazul asintieron, despues de varios minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo, Lucy y Juvia se extrañaron al ver que no avanzaban y tampoco parecía haber alguna puerta cerca, la peliblanca busco en su vestido, cuando encontró lo que busco, se acerco hasta la pared que daba fin al pasillo, escucharon un "click" y vieron como una parte de la pared se abria

-una puerta….- dijo sorprendida la rubia, la peliblanca sonrió divertida

-así es Lucy…Juvia, les dijimos que el baño esta "algo" escondido - dijo Levy, la peliblanca se hizo a un lado y les dio un gesto con la mano para que entraran, habían unas escaleras que bajaban, Levy fue primero y ellas la siguieron, escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con la llave y sintieron los pasos de la peliblanca detrás de ellas, realmente si no fuera que confiaban en ellas por alguna razón si cofian, si no fuera asi seguramente pensarían que van a raptarlas o algo asi,

-llegamos- dijo emocionada Levy, parece que de habia detenido en sus pasos y abrió una puerta por la cual salía mucha luz, la rubia y la peliazul sin darse cuenta atravesaron la misma y se quedaron atónitas ante lo que veían, parecía una especie de paraíso escondida en las recónditas partes de un burdel, el vapor toco sus rostros rápidamente relajándolas, el olor al agua y las hierbas mescladas con la misma hacían mas relajante el ambiente, parecía ser una tina gigante (por lo menos podrían entrar veinte personas) que se formaba en el suelo pero no lo era…..era algo mas natural

-esta es una terma natural que se formo en la isla, al parecer es la única que hay en la isla y bueno…se convirtió en el baño de todas las mujeres, ya que a los hombres no les importa bañarse mucho, lo único que hicimos fue poner un piso de madera en todo el lugar- dijo divertida Levy, la rubia y la peliazul tenían la boca abierta, ellas no se esperaban eso, esperaban una bañadera o bañarse con un balde pero no eso

-a bañarse- dijo Levy quitándose el vestido y adentrándose en el agua

-vamos, aprovechemos que estamos solas- dijo la peliblanca tambien sacándose el vestido y entrando en el agua, la rubia sonrió y se comenzó a quitarse toda esa ropa de hombre que tenia, mientras que la peliazul se quedo quieta en el lugar algo sonrojada, la rubia introdujo un pie en el agua y despues se metió completamente en ella

-aaaah que relajante- dijo Lucy hundiéndose un poco mas hasta el cuello

-¿verdad que si?- dijo Levy sonriendo

-vamos Juvia…¿acaso no quieres bañarte?- pregunto confundida la peliblanca, la peliazul miraba a otro lado mientras que jugaba con sus manos

-Juvia….tiene vergüenza- dijo en voz baja

-¿Juvia acaso no te ayudan a bañar?- pregunto la rubia extrañada, la peliazul agito su cabeza en negación

-no, creo que eso es lo único que Juvia hace sola- dijo timida

-vamos Juvia, somos todas mujeres, no seas tímida- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente

-b-bueno Juvia entrara p-pero ¿podrían por favor cerrar los ojos?- pidió suavemente

-bueno, bueno pero solo hasta que entres- dijo la rubia tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras que las otras hicieron lo mismo, la peliazul se quito las ropas y se acerco hasta el lugar, comenzó a entrar lentamente en el agua caliente pero de repente sintió una opresión en su pecho, mejor dicho en sus pechos miro hacia abajo y vio unas manos presionándolos, el color se fue de su rostro

-que buenas las tienes niña- dijo una voz, la peliazul grito y entro rápidamente al agua deshaciéndose del agarre, las demás se asustaron por el abrupto grito y miraron a quien era la causante, había una pelimarron sonriendo y sostenía una botella en su mano

-Cana, ¿Qué hiciste?, no ves que la asustaste- dijo regañándola la peliblanca

-perdón, perdón..hic...solo estoy algo…hic- decía entre hipo

-esta borracha- dijo Levy con una gota en la cabeza

-Juvia…sal de abajo del agua, te ahogaras- la llamo la rubia preocupada, lentamente la peliazul emergió del agua y rápidamente fue detrás de la rubia algo asustada

-perdona, es que cuando tomo me pongo así- dijo divertida la pelimarron

-no te quiso hacer daño Juvia, ella es una pirata de Fairy Tail- dijo Levy son una risa nerviosa –pero…¿Por qué estas desnuda?-

-es que me quería bañar, por eso vine- dijo entrando en el agua -hola ¿Qué tal?, soy Cana, así que ustedes son las nuevas-

-hola que tal soy Lucy y ella es Juvia, pero realmente no somos nuevas- dijo la rubia amable

-no ellas no son nuevas….- dijo la peliblanca intentando explicar

-eso ya lo se, a lo que me refiero a que son las chicas naufragas que trajo Erza y los demás en el barco, hacía tiempo que no levantaban a nadie, pero bueno ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- dijo recogiéndose el pelo en un rodete

-bueno, hubo bastante tormentas hacia donde fuimos a buscar- dijo Levy frotándose el pelo con agua

-si, la semana pasada decía en el diario que hubo tormentas, por eso no salí a ninguna lado en barco- la pelimarron se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada que tenia la cierta peliazul hacia ella

-oye de verdad te pido perdón por lo de hace un rato, estaba ebria, ahora con ayuda del agua me despabile un poco, usualmente eso se lo hago a las mujeres cuando las conozco mejor no ahora- un pequeño "kya" por parte de la peliazul hizo que todas miraran mal a la pelimarron -creo que lo hice mal….-

-e-esta bien, Cana-san….un gusto, pero por favor prométale a Juvia que no lo hara nunca mas- pidió timida, las demas sonrienron y la pelimarron asintió

-te prometo Juvia que no lo volveré a hacer-

-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué les parece nuestra agua termal privada?- pregunto la peliblanca sonriendo

-es muy lindo, incluso el agua tiene un aroma herbal- dijo la rubia aspirando el aroma con los ojos cerrados

-bueno, es que mantienen el agua, le agregamos unas hierbas relajantes y medicinales, eso es cortesía de Wendy- dijo Levy reposando su cabeza en el borde

-menos mal que hay una por lo menos, sin quisiéramos un baño tendríamos que ir hasta la isla Akane y es algo lejos de aquí- dijo la pelimarron masajeando su brazo izquierdo

-¿Akane?- pregunto la peliazul confundida

-si, es una isla llena de aguas termales, las aguas de ese lugar son tres veces más grandes que esta, pero por ahora disfrutemos de esta- dijo la pelimarron moviendo su cabeza intentando relajarse -escuche que "los nuevos" hicieron problemas cuando venían hacia la base- dijo divertida

-n-no fue apropósito- dijo nerviosa la rubia

-si, n-no sabemos porque lo hicimos, fue…- decía moviendo los brazos la peliazul

-jajajaja, no necesitan disculparse por golpear con piedras a los de twilight ogre, son unos imbéciles que siempre se buscan pelea, por eso se merecen la fiesta- dijo la pelimarron

-¿la fiesta?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-si, la fiesta que está organizada hoy más tarde, y quizás tienen suerte y este el capitán-

-no entendemos nada, Mirajane-san- dijo la peliazul tímida

-haremos una fiesta para ustedes- dijo Levy sonriendo

-¿por que? Saben que no nos vamos a unir, no es necesaria la fiesta- dijo la rubia confundida

-Fairy Tail siempre hace fiestas, aunque no se unan, vamos a festejar igual, se la merecen por golpear a los de twilight ogre - dijo la pelimarrón divertida

-pero….Erza-san…¿no se molestara?- pregunto la peliazul

-claro que no, Erza siempre quiere fiesta, porque siempre hay pastel- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-¿Cana venís caminando por la isla o estabas acá adentro haciendo lo tuyo?- pregunto Levy curiosa

-vine caminando por la isla y como me olvide el dinero en mi habitación, vine para acá, al burdel que mejor manera de encontrar hombres que quieran llevarme a la cama y para eso me invitan todo el alcohol que quiera- dijo divertida

-Cana, no te confíes, hay algunos que pueden ser difíciles, quizás te fuercen o cosas peores, no deberías arriesgarte a que solo se desmayen por la borrachera- dijo preocupada la peliblanca

-todo está bien Mira, sabes que hay unos piratas amigos siempre por aquí-

-eres demasiado confiada, además vimos que estaba Bacchus arriba-

-no me hablen de ese idiota, no quiero escuchar de el- dijo molesta la pelimarron mirando hacia el techo, el tono molesto en la voz de ella dejo un poco de tensión alrededor

-¿Cana-san trabaja acá?- pregunto la peliazul algo timida, mientras que la pelimarron rió

-no, claro que no, solo me gusta conseguir sake y alcohol gratis, acá las únicas mujeres que trabajan son las que no son piratas sino que se dedican a "eso", esas que evidentemente son del gusto de ese estúpido borracho- dijo molesta lo ultimo

-a-así que este es un baño de solo mujeres- dijo la rubia intentando cambiar de tema

-si, se imaginaran que ser mujer es difícil es esta época, y mas ser una mujer pirata en esta isla, a pesar de que seamos piratas de diferentes grupos, nosotras nos llevamos bien…bueno al menos para compartir este baño- dijo divertida la peliblanca

-oh cierto, me olvide decirles, quizás si el capitán esta, va a a preguntarles si se quieren unir, pero si lo veo primero le explicare la situación, asi que no se preocupen- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente

-pero Erza ya sabe nosotros- dijo confundida la rubia

-yo hablo del capitán-

-¿Erza-san no es la capitán?- pregunto inocentemente la peliazul

-no, Erza es la segunda comandante de uno de los barcos del capitán, pero ella seria la capitán en su propio barco- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente

-entonces, hay un capitán…..y Erza es la segunda capitán…..no entiendo, ¿cuántos comandantes o capitanes hay?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-bueno, son cosas de piratas y de Fairy Tail, tenemos un capitán, el que maneja y decide todo, a su vez el capitán decidió que quería tener cinco comandantes-capitanes, los más fuertes, el comandante-capitán del primer barco, Guildarts, el segundo es Laxus Dreyar, el tercero como sabrán es Erza, la cuarta es Mira…- decía Levy pero fue interrumpida

-¿Mirajane-san?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas la peliazul y la rubia mirando a la peliblanca, ella solo sonrió

-¿Quién es el ultimo?- pregunto la rubia ansiosa

-aun no hay quinto comandante, para ser comandante hay que pasar una prueba, esta prueba es una vez al año, y si la pasa se convertiría en comandante-capitan, cada año son elegidos cinco personas para participar, ninguno paso por lo tanto no hubo comandante nuevo- dijo Levy pensativa

-¿tan difícil es la prueba?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-si, el año pasado participaron Natsu, Gray, Cana, Elfman y Freed, ninguno de ellos pudo pasarla, la prueba consiste en navegar un barco no muy grande de un lugar a otro, uno navega por zonas peligrosas y cambios de climas, para poder pasar hay dos cosas que se deben cumplir para poder pasar la prueba, la primera es: el barco con el que uno viaja debe llegar en una pieza, completamente intacto, unos rapones pueden ser perdonados pero que se rompan partes _no_, al ser comandante-capitan tendras un barco, tu barco, será tu compañía en todo el viaje, deberá resistir todo y deberas cuidarlo de todo, si no puedes mantener a tu barco en buen estado con un simple viaje no podras ser un capitán en ningún lado y la segunda es: proteger a tu tripulación, si eres el capitán, tienes que ser capaz proteger a tus nakamas, en la prueba se tiene que elegir máximo cinco personas que te ayuden en el barco, asi que si no los puedes proteger durante el viaje, no podrás ser capaz de pasar el examen- después de esta explicación por Levy, la rubia y la peliazul se daban cuenta que ser pirata era más complicado de lo que creían, había mucha responsabilidad si querían ser un capitán de su propio barco, y un piratas sin barco o tripulación no era un pirata

-entonces, es muy complicado ser pirata- dijo la rubia curiosa

-¿Por qué crees que Gray y Natsu perdieron? Los conocieron y habrán notado que son extremadamente destructivos, participaron dos veces de la prueba y además practican con botes pequeños pero ninguno llega en buen estado ni siquiera a la vuelta de esta isla- dijo burlona Cana, mientras que las demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-si, es bastante difícil, y por ahora hay un solo puesto libre- dijo Levy

-bueno, pueden ser dos, yo estoy algo como retirada- dijo la peliblanca llamando la atención de todas

-sigues con eso Mira- dijo la pelimarron con un tono de molestia

-es una decisión, si en alguna prueba llegaran a ganar dos personas daría mi puesto, a menos que el capitán decida querer un sexto comandante-capitán quizás me quede el titulo pero sino lo dare-

-¿espera es posible que dos personas ganen?- preguntó asombrada la peliazul

-asi paso con Erza y Mira- dijo la pelimarron señalando a la peliblanca, Lucy y Juvia estaban asombradas, eso quería decir que eran fuertes, muy fuertes, mujeres fuertes, ya conocían a Erza y daba miedo, algo quería llegar a parecerse la pelizul, no la parte de dar miedo, sino el ser fuerte quería poder defenderse a si misma, eso es lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer los capitanes, poder protegerse a si mismo y los de su alrededor

-bueno, deberíamos ir yendo, la fiesta no puede empezar sin nosotras- dijo la pelimarrón saliéndose del agua

-si tenemos que ir yendo- dijo Levy, ella y la peliblanca también salieron del agua, la rubia estaba por salir pero vio que la peliazul no se movió del lugar

-vamos Juvia- dijo la rubia saliendo del agua

-Juvia prefiere que no la vean cando salga- dijo sonrojada

-haremos esto, te daremos la ropa que usaras y no te veremos mientras te cambias, ¿te parece Juvia?- pregunto la peliblanca dulcemente

-espera que ropa usaremos, la ropa de hombre me queda grande- dijo la rubia pasando su mano en el rostro en signo de frustración

-por eso no se preocupen, les dare unos vestidos- dijo la peliblanca son una sonrisa

-¿estás segura que queres que sepan que son mujeres?- pregunto la pelimarrón preocupada

-por eso no te preocupes Cana, Jenny nos aviso que podemos salir por detrás- dijo Levy atándose su bandana a la cabeza

-aaah en ese caso, perfecto- dijo sonriendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base….

-¿Qué tanto hacen? Demasiado ajetreo- dijo el pelirosado comiendo una pata de pollo

-la fiesta Natsu, siempre festejamos cuando alguien nuevo llega- dijo Jet apoyando unas cajas en el piso

-ciertooo, me olvide, me pregunto cuándo volverá Lucy- dijo el pelirosado con la boca llena

-no sé porque hacen fiesta, saben que ni se van a quedar- dijo el pelinegro molesto tomando un sorbo de su vaso

-si, ya sabemos pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a recibirlos como se debe ¿verdad?- dijo una pelivioleta, dejando unos vasos al lado del pelirosado

-es muy cierto Kinana-san, Gray-san debería hacer buena cara al menos, si Erza-san te ve, probablemente se enoje- dijo la pequeña Marvell, el solo pensamiento de tener a Erza enojada, hizo recorrer la espalda del pelinegro

-bien, cuando llegue Erza hare cara feliz- dijo el pelinegro tratando de no darle importancia –¿pero donde esta Erza?-

* * *

En algún lugar de la isla…..

Una peliroja estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol creada por la luna, estaba relajada escuchando el océano romper en la orilla, al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos abrió sus ojos y su expresión dura apareció

-¿Scarlet?- pregunto la voz

-si….¿qué averiguaste?- pregunto fría y seria

-tranquila Scarlet, primero lo primero, mi recompensa, sabes….no fue una información fácil de obtener- dijo el hombre estirando su mano, la peliroja saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa marrón y se la lanza hacia su mano, el hombre la recibe gustoso y la guarda en su bolsillo

-ahora la información- pidió una vez mas

-bien, bien, al parecer estuvo en un par de islas, algunos dicen que vieron ir y venir a alguien con esas características en la isla paraíso y eso es lo único que se sabe- dijo el hombre, la peliroja hizo sus manos puños y golpeo el árbol detrás de ella con rabia

-¿no tenes nada?- pregunto molesta

-¿tenes alguna idea de lo que me costó conseguir esa información?- dijo molesto el hombre, la peliroja crujió sus dientes pero no dijo más nada, el hombre se dio media vuelta –siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo, titania- dijo desapareciendo completamente, la peliroja respiro hondo y miro hacia la luna

-asi que estas ahí…..- suspiro -seguramente el capitán lo sabe, así que entenderá-

* * *

En la base…..

-Natsu..- una voz llamo al pelirosado llamando su atención, al girarse pudo ver a una rubia sonriéndole

-ooh Lucy…yo no eres hombre- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que la rubia estaba usando un vestido bordo con detalles en dorado

-no fui hombre, solo me vestí así- dijo molesta

-perdón, perdón, ¿quieres tomar algo? Ya esta empezar la fiesta- dijo el pelirosado ofreciéndole un vaso, el que ella acepto

-hay mas gente que antes- dijo ella mirando a los lados

-si, hace un rato llegaron Laxus y otros- la rubia abrió grande los ojos al escuchar ese nombre

-¿el segundo comandante?- preguntó sorprendida

-ah si el, presumido, se cree que por ser comandante es más fuerte que yo, pero hoy vamos a pelear y le voy a ganar- dijo el pelirosado haciendo puños sus manos y chocándola entre ellas

-¿acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea pelear y comida?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza la rubia

-pierdes el tiempo Lucy, ese es un idiota sin sentido- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ellos

-¿a quien le dices idiota, stripper?- dijo molesto el pelirosado, pero el pelinegro no respondió a su insulto ya que se habia distraído buscando con la mirada a cierta peliazul, el vio a la peliazul y la rubia irse con Levy y Mira y al parecer las otras también estaban por ahí pero la que no estaba era la peliazul

-oi Lucy, ¿Dónde está Juvia?- pregunto el pelinegro haciéndose el desinteresado, aunque el quisiera negarlo estaba algo preocupado, no sabía a dónde habían ido y encima ahora no la veía, no era seguro que estuvieran por ahí después de lo que paso con los demás piratas

-cuando llegamos del baño, ella se quedo con Wendy en la cocina- dijo la rubia pensativa, el pelinegro se sentó en una silla relajada, por lo menos sabia que habían vuelto sin problemas

-espera, ¿vinieron así vestidas?, ¿acaso están locas? Si las ven….-

-vinimos por la parte trasera, tardamos más en llegar pero no nos vio nadie-

-tsh, mejor voy a buscar a Erza- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y saliendo del lugar

-¿vieron a Gajeel? Debería cambiarse las vendas- pregunto Levy acercándose a la rubia

-no lo he visto, ¿tu Natsu?-

-no, hace rato que no lo veo- interrumpiendo su conversación una peliblanca comenzó a anunciar algo sobre lel "escenario"

-todos, empecemos la fiesta- dijo la peliblanca emocionada, mientras que los demás aplaudían y animaban

-¿vas a cantar algo Mira?- pregunto Macao del otro lado, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza

-hoy va a cantar….el recién llegado Gajeel- dijo felizmente moviéndose a un lado mostrando al hombre con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca usando un sombrero negro

- preparen sus oídos porque voy a deleitarlos con música- dijo sentándose en un banco en medio del escenario

-¡nooooooo, otra vez eso no! Lucy detenlo- grito el pelirosado tapándose los oídos mientras que la rubia miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la base…..

Un pelinegro estaba sentado en el pasto mirando hacia el océano, tomo una piedra y la lanzo al vacio enfrente de el, se había sentado en la colina que daba a la playa, había una gran altura pero era realmente pacifico ahí, solo se oía las olas romper en la orilla y el bullicio de los demás parecía lejano, pero necesitaba paz, hace días era todo un loqero, desde que levantaron a los naufragos sus días no tenían un momento de paz asi que queria estar un rato tranquilo aunque sea una noche

-¿Gray-sama?- lo llamo una voz, suspiro cansado, hoy no iba a poder tener paz, giro su cabeza para ver a la única persona que se le habia ocurrido llamarlo así, sus ojos se abrieron grandes en sorpresa al ver a la peliazul, usando un vestido azul marino con detalles en blanco, el corset estaba tan bien puesto que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y levantaba su busto dejándolo en una buena vista, su pelo estaba suelto y tenía unas hondas en las puntas muy diferente de los rulso que tenia antes, se veía sencillamente hermosa

-¿se siente bien?- pregunto suavemente ella, el volvió a mirar hacia el océano, la peliazul se sonrojo al solo verle la espalda, esa trabajada espalda, aun no se acostumbraba a ver una espalda de hombre tan seguido, ¿Por qué se sacara la ropa? Se preguntaba mientras se acercaba hasta su lado -Juvia le trajo esto- dijo arrodillándose a lado mientras le ofrecia lo que habia traido, el miro al costado para ver un plato con comida mientras ella miraba a un lado avergonzada

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confundido señalando el plato

-b-bueno usted le dijo a Juvia que podía cocinarle a cambio de que le enseñara a defenderse ella misma- dijo suavemente, el la miro algo confundido y después dirigió su mirada al plato de comida, tenía que aceptarlo olía bien

-bien, lo aceptare- dijo tomando el plato de sus manos, ella levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa observaba como tomo un bocado de arroz, el pelinegro estaba totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba que eso fuera tan delicioso, después de haberla visto hacer desastres solo limpiando el piso pensó que cocinando sería peor y su sabor seria como comer barro pero realmente estaba delicioso, la miro del costado de su ojos y sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción cada vez que comía un bocado, después de haber terminado, apoyo el plato en el piso

-te voy a dejar que me cocines por enseñarte a pelear- dijo casualmente, pero realmente dentro de el sabia que lo que comió estaba delicioso pero su orgullo no lo dejaba decirlo abiertamente

-¿a G-Gray-sama le gusto?- pregunto emocionada, el miraba su expresión esperanzada, su sonrisa y sus labios rosados ligeramente abiertos que estaban no muy lejos de el, sacudió su cabeza molesto

-estuvo bueno….deberíamos…- dijo incomodo por sus pensamientos de hace un momento, se levanto rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la peliazul se levanto igual y asintió

-ooh cierto, el plato- dijo ella dándose vuelta para buscarlo pero en la oscuridad, no se veía muy bien y terminó pisando el plato, balanceándose hacia adelante pudo ver claramente la altura en la que se encontraba, vio como el plato cayó y pensó que quizás terminaría como el plato…en pedazos, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente al sentir que algo la tomo por la cintura, sintió como la atrajeron y la dieron vuelta en l lugar, cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba el, su ojos clavados en los de ella, su cuerpo presionado con el de ella, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndola fuerte por la cintura, la mirada de el era de preocupación y enojo o eso era lo que pensaba ella, sin pensarlo ella puso su mano sobre su pecho donde tatuaje estaba, se sentía hipnotizada por sus ojos, el parecía estar cada vez mas cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros, ¿por que no la soltaba? El no lo sabia, quizás no quería, lo único que sabia era que se sentía muy bien tenerla así de cerca, y otra vez su atención cayo en sus rosados labios que estaban tan cerca…..

* * *

**que pasara ? :P, que les pareció ? después de no actualizar por un mes traje un cap de 7.000 palabras, eso repone aunque sea algo?, no pude subir nada, tenia una prueba muy importante y tuve que alejarme de fanfiction, mejor dicho de escribir, porque eso toma mas tiempo que leer pero bueno acá traje este cap :D, ¿actualizare mas rápido ? no se todo depende si les gusto el capitulo, diganmelo **

**Saludos especiales: **

Keynes:** si, tiene una tensión entre ellos, le re pasan cosas con ella :P espero que este cap te haya gustado :)**

Rirukasabe:** donde esta el beso? mmm...quizas pase ahora XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

meigore:** bueno definitivamente este cap no es corto XD, espero que esto compense el mes sin actualiza :D**

Lune:** aaah emocionada, me encanta que aparezcan nuevos lectores, te gusta mi fic *sonrojo* espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

Acharya-chan:** espero que este cap recompense mi falta de actualización, que emoción que te guste mi fic, faltan muchas emociones por venir :D, este cap no fue nada corto :P**

**PoliFullbuster: re loco su llegada pero bueno es Fairy Tail, esas cosas les pasan XD, todavia faltan mas emociones por descubrirse :D**

YamixTeaLover: **lleno de misterios :P, Bora es un maldito :P todavia faltan cosas que va a hacer para odiarlo mas, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

******Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, ya saben, apoyo, criticas es todo bien recibido** :D

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail: Una Historia de piratas capitulo 9**_

No podía pensar en nada, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos, tan atrapantes, era una mirada gris profunda, bajo su mano izquierda podía sentir el calor de su pecho, la calidez de su aliento cercano a ella, la hacía relajarse, poco a poco iba entrecerrando sus ojos, no entendía que le pasaba pero no le importaba tampoco

Pero en un segundo los brazos que la sostenían ya no estaban y la mano que estaba sobre su pecho solo tocaba el aire, la peliazul rápidamente salió del trance y se compuso en el lugar, mirando a los lados en busca del pelinegro

-la fiesta ya comenzó, Erza se va a molestar, si no estamos adentro- la peliazul observo como el pelinegro caminaba con sus manos en el bolsillo hacia la ruidosa base sin mirar atrás, al procesar lo que dijo se apresuro a alcanzarlo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Adentro de la base…..

-¡¿cuándo se va a callar ese?!- decía revolcándose en el piso un pelirosado

-ya tendrías que acostumbrarte- dijo la rubia dando un suspiro y miro hacia el escenario como cantaba Gajeel

-tiene talento ¿verdad?- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente mientras le alcanza un vaso a la rubia

-¿de verdad crees eso Mira-san?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza la rubia

-ooh llegaste Juvia, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la peliblanca al ver a la peliazul acercarse a la mesa

-Juvia, te tardaste en la cocina- dijo la rubia curiosa, la peliazul se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa

-Ju-Juvia quiso quedarse a lavar algunos platos-

-no debiste Juvia, no tienes que lavar platos- dijo la peliblanca

-Juvia quería ayudar- dijo sentándose al lado de Lucy

-bueno pero no te esfuerces, tu eres una invitada- dijo dulcemente Mira

-aquí estas Juvia-san….¿dónde estabas?- decía una pequeña peliazul respirando agitada

-lavando los platos- dijo nerviosa

-pero si yo estaba en la cocina y te fuiste hace un rato- dijo confundida pequeña peliazul, la peliblanca y la rubia miraron curiosa a Juvia, mientras que esta se ponía nerviosa y movía los brazos en el aire desesperada

-esa fue mi segunda canción, y ahora les deleitare con la tercera-

-¡¿Por qué no se detiene?!- gritaba el pelirosado en el piso todavía cubriéndose las orejas

-que débil eres idiota- dijo un pelinegro acercándose

-Gray no busques pelea ahora, es una fiesta- dijo la peliblanca, el pelirosado se levanto del suelo rápidamente y señalo al pelinegro

-stripper idiota, vamos a pelear-

-eso quieres ¿no Natsu?, entonces peleemos- dijo el pelinegro abalanzándose sobre el pelirosado, mientras se peleaban puño acá puño allá, rodaban por el piso recorriendo el lugar

-no deberían pelearse, Erza se va a enojar con ellos y los castigara- dijo la peliblanca mirando a los lados

-pero no he visto a Erza-san hace mucho tiempo- dijo preocupada la peliazul

-es verdad hace rato que no la veo- dijo la rubia pensativa

-¿tu la viste Wendy?-

-no Mira-san, no le he visto, ella dijo que iba a hacer unas cosas y de ahí no la vi mas- dijo preocupada la pequeña peliazul

-bueno, no hay de que preocuparse es Erza, debe estar por la isla- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lockser…...

Un peliazul estaba sentado, golpeaba con sus dedos el escritorio demostrando desespero, habían pasado días desde su encuentro con esos piratas y todavía no le habían mandado noticia alguna, de si habían encontrado a alguien que se pareciera a Juvia, los pasados días estuvo ocupadísimo, quien hubiera dicho que le iba a costar tanto dinero sobornar a los que llevaban las listas de pasajeros, tanto dinero solo para que la borren de la lista y también para que la pongan en la lista de pasajeros de otro barco pero no solo eso, tuvo que aguantar a Poliuchka viniendo a preguntar por ella todo el tiempo, tuvo que gastar más dinero en un experto de caligrafía y hacer cartas falsas con la letra de Juvia para enviárselas a esa mujer, todo era gasto y lo peor es que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa farsa, Juvia se suponía que ya estaba en Crocus, pasaron ocho días y en doce días máximo tenía que estar de vuelta, hasta entonces podía seguir con la farsa de las cartas pero cada vez se quedaba con menos tiempo para armar algún plan, hasta no tener una sustituta de Juvia no podría armar ninguno

-Bora-san, aquí está el té que pidió- dijo una peliverde dejando una taza sobre el escritorio, miro al hombre de pelo azul algo preocupada, los últimos días había estado totalmente paranoico, y muy violento, tanto así que cuando la tomo del brazo el otro día le había quedado un moretón bastante grande, pero todavía no estaba mejor sus ojeras eran notorias

-¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto molesto

-n-nada, solo…se ve mejor que los pasados días- dijo

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba mal?- pregunto molesto

-es que Bora-san estuvo tan tenso los pasados días y ni siquiera quiso tocarme- dijo ella bajando un poco la voz, el solo frunció el seño y levantandose de su silla se acerco a ella para tomarla del brazo bruscamente

-¿estás diciéndome que estas insatisfecha?- pregunto con una voz que hizo sentir miedo a la peliverde, no solo estaba extraño sino que la estaba apretando en el brazo lastimado

-no estoy diciendo eso Bora-san….solo…..me lastima- dijo algo dolida, sintió como apretó mas

-solo eres una cualquiera, sedienta de hombre y te haces la frágil- dijo entre dientes, en solo unos segundo la arrojo contra la pared, se pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido cuando choco su espalda contra esta y también el gemido de dolor que salió de sus labios

Cuando quiso alejarse ya era tarde el estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra la pared con fuerza

-p-por favor….no me lastime Bora-san- dijo con miedo por la mirada que tenia

-¿san?...¿quién te permitió llamarme con tanta familiaridad?- dijo con furia sujetando sus muñecas para que no escapara

-de verdad me está lastimando- dijo asustada

-como no estás satisfecha hoy te voy a satisfacer- dijo con una sonrisa perversa a lo que la peliverde palideció

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base de Fairy Tail…

El pelirosado y el pelinegro seguían peleando sin parar, comenzaban competencias hasta con los mas mínimo, ambos sentados en una mesa enfrentados y otros alrededor fomentándolos y a unas mesas de distancia estaban sentadas la rubia y la peliazul conversando con las demás chicas

-¿es que nunca se cansan?- pregunto la rubia cansada

-así son Natsu y Gray, se acostumbraran en un par de días- dijo la peliblanca dulcemente –si me disculpan un momento tengo que llevar unos tragos hacia otras mesas-

-claro Mira, ve tranquila estamos bien- dijo la rubia dulcemente

-¿Lucy-san donde esta Levy-san y Gajeel-kun?- pregunto buscándolos con la mirada

-me parece que Levy lo llevo para que Wendy lo cure, creo que por eso ella estaba con ellos- dijo pensativa la rubia

-ya veo- dijo la peliazul de repente sintió una mano en su frente

-¿Lucy-san?- pregunto confundida por la acción de la rubia

-creí que tenias fiebre, estas bastante colorada- dijo alejando su mano, Juvia se puso nerviosa, ella sabía muy bien el porqué estaba así de colorada, era porque no paraba de pensar lo que había pasado o mejor dicho podría haber pasado

-Lucy podrías ayudarme-

-¿Levy?- pregunto extrañada la rubia

-me ayudas por favor Lucy- decía Levy arrastrando a la rubia

-¿pero en qué?- preguntaba sin recibir respuesta alguna mientras era arrastrada, la peliazul miro confundida como se alejaban ambas pero un sonido fuerte llamo su atención, era obvio de dónde provino ese ruido, eran Natsu y Gray lanzándose unas sillas, ella solo se quedo observándolo desde aquella mesa, no podia evitarlo, cada vez que posaba su mirada en el, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y menos cuando no estaba usando camisa, dejando esa increíble espalda suya quedara expuesta a sus ojos, su corazón se acelero al recordar el calor de su torso cuando la sostuvo para que no cayera, ella había apoyado su mano sobre su pecho, pudo sentir su piel, su calor, lo cerca que el estuvo de su rostro, sin pensarlo solto un suspiro

-reconozco esa expresión donde sea- dijo una pelimarron sentándose al lado de la peliazul -hace tiempo que no la veía pero a pesar del tiempo siempre la voy a reconocer-

-disculpe Cana-san, pero Juvia no entiende de qué habla- dijo confundida y sonrojada alejando rápidamente la vista del pelinegro

-por favor….mejillas sonrojadas, ojos resplandecientes y probablemente el corazón y la respiración acelerados….eso no es otra cosa que _amor_- dijo la pelimarron dando un sorbo de su vaso, la peliazul al escuchar esa palabra se quedo tiesa, el color de su rostro se fue en un instante

-escuche que estas comprometida….me pregunto si te pusiste así por pensar en tu prometido…..o alguien mas- dijo con una sonrisa picara guiñándole el ojo

-d-disculpe Cana-san, Juvia tiene que ir al baño- se marcho rápidamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, inhalo profundamente y exhalo un par de veces, no podía ser, no podía ser se repetía asi misma…_amor_…simplemente no podía ser, ella estaba comprometida, estaba segura que de…..¿amaba a Bora?, sacudió su cabeza por haberlo dudado pero probablemente lo que siente por el pelinegro….quizas sea, ¿como era que se le dice?, atracción, si eso una atracción física, se puso a meditar y era lo mas probable, las veces que se había sonrojado y su corazón se había acelerado fue porque el estaba sin camisa, y como ella nunca había visto un hombre asi por eso era su sonrojo…y su corazón acelerándose era por el nerviosismo por ende también le sudaban las manos

-tranquila Juvia, solo es….nada, no es nada que no se pase con el tiempo- se dijo a si misma, intentando calmarse

* * *

Mientras tanto en una isla…..

-¿Qué le parecen estas mujeres capitán?- pregunto un hombre, el mencionado miro detenidamente a las cuatro mujeres delante de el

-¡son unos inútiles!- grito el hombre furioso haciendo que los demás temblaran

-p-pero capitán-

-pero nada, les dije pelo celeste y blanca, ninguna de estas llenas esas dos características, una tiene pelo violeta, la otra azul y no sé que estaban pensando traer a una con pelo marrón-

-pero capitán una tiene pelo celeste-

-si, pero es más negra que la noche, imbéciles, les dije que las dos características más importantes eran celeste y blanca nada más y ustedes me traen esto- dijo frotándose el rostro con frustración

-¿seguimos buscando capitán?-

-obvio que si imbécil, pero no en esta isla, parece ser que las mujeres de aquí son bastante tostaditas, tenemos que ir a otra, zarpen- dijo el hombre molesto

-¿Qué hacemos con las mujeres capitán?-

-hagan lo que quieran, solo no me molesten- dijo el hombre levantándose de su silla, las mujeres estaban aterradas por la situación y mas por las miradas psicóticas que tenían esos hombres

-vamos a divertirnos- dijo con una voz tenebrosa un hombre

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche en la base de Fairy Tail…

En un cuarto, una peliazul estaba leyendo un libro apenas era alumbrada por una pequeña vela, no queria despertar a la rubia a su lado

A pesar de ser tan tarde, porque ya habían pasado un par horas de que termino la fiesta, ella no conseguía dormir, de no ser por esa borracha ella estaría ahora durmiendo pacíficamente pero no, como le había hablado de cosas que no tenían sentido ahora ella estaba ahí leyendo para que su cabeza este ocupada entendiendo la historia y no tener que pensar en _esas _cosas que no tenían sentido

Levanto el libro y lo acerco a su cara con intención de solo pensar lo que tenia enfrente, cerro el libro molesta y agito su cabeza queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

…_..Amor….._

-Juvia no podría enamorarse de ese pirata, además ella ya está enamorada- dijo en voz baja cruzándose de brazos -es mas ella solo se siente incómoda cerca de el, siempre está sin camisa y se pueden ver todos sus músculos….y sus fuertes brazos….- comenzó a divagar mientras recordaba como se veía hasta que golpeo la frente ella misma –Juvia no puede pensar asi, ella esta comprometida no puede tener esos pensamientos de un hombre- se dijo tocándose sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas por recordar al pirata sin camisa

Lanzo un suspiro cansado, porque se hacia tanto problema por ese comentario, era obvio que Cana estaba borracha, esa mujer estaba todo el tiempo borracha, apreto el libro que tenia en sus manos y lo miro con tristeza

Ese libro era emocionante, la protagonista, era segura y decidida con todas sus decisiones –ojala Juvia pudiera ser asi- murmuro, necesitaba un consejo o alguien que tuviera una opinión al respecto, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie, mucho menos a Lucy, ¿que pensaría ella?, quizás Gajeel…inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, Gajeel la sacudiría hasta que se olvide su propio nombre por preguntarle semejante cosa

Miro al libro que sostenía y sonrio, hasta donde habia leído, le parecía un libro hermoso, un amor imposible entre los protagonistas, entendía porque era prohibido, hablaba sobre las costumbres de otras culturas liberales y rechazaba las leyes y políticas que gobernaban hoy en dia, pero en su opinión no tenia porque ser prohibido semejante libro, era solamente una opinión, una forma de expresarse en una novela, los protagonistas solo luchaban para ser libres y vivir felices, a pesar de negaban sus sentimientos al principio terminaron, además Juvia pensaba que era demasiado obvia la protagonista, todo el tiempo mirándolo y sonriendo como boba, era bastante obvio que….

La peliazul soltó el libro y abrió los ojos a más no poder, llevo la mano a su pecho y la otra a su boca, ¿acaso era mas que atracción lo que sentía por el pirata?, recordaba como su corazón se aceleraba cuando el se acercaba demasiado, si le parecía fuerte, las cosas que decia eran bastante amables y se las dijo a ella pero lo mas importante era que aunque fueran pocas ocaciones el siempre aparecia para ayudarla

-Juvia no puede sentir amor por alguien sin siquiera conocerlo- dijo en voz baja, entonces si no era amor lo mas probable es que como dijo fuera atracción, y si queria dejar de sentirla lo único que tenia que hacer es buscarle defectos, claro, los piratas de seguro tienen mas defectos que virtudes, seria fácil dejar de sentir esas cosas por el con conocerlo un poco mejor, en la mañana o en la tarde probablemente la entrenaría y asi lo conocería mejor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana….

-Mira no he visto a Erza- dijo Levy mirando a los lados –es raro que no este aquí para levantar a gritos a los demás-

-si a mi también me parece extraño, desde anoche que no la veo- dijo extrañada la peliblanca

-Erza debe haber amanecido para ir a ver como estaba su barco, no se preocupen- dijo una pelimarron acercándose a la barra tomando asiento

-si, tenes razón Cana- dijo con una sonrisa Mira

-bueno día- dijo una rubia y una peliazul llegando

-bueno día ¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto amablemente Levy

-perfectamente- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-muy cómoda- dijo la peliazul sonriendo a pesar de tener unas pequeñas ojeras, su cabeza y corazón tuvieron una gran disputa anoche

-bueno, tomen asiento enseguida viene el desayuno- dijo dulcemente la peliblanca

-¿podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó la peliazul

-no, no te preocupes Juvia, tu solo toma asiento- dijo la pelimarron tomándola de los hombros sentándola en el asiento de la barra, la peliazul sonrio nerviosa pero decidió mirar a los lados para ver si estaba cierto pelinegro, al parecer no estaba a la vista y se preguntaba donde estaba

-aquí tienes jugo Juvia, Lucy- dijo una pelivioleta poniendo el vaso enfrente de ellas

-gracias Kinana-san-

-¿Por qué esta todo tan….tan tranquilo?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-bueno, lo que pasa es que mucho están dormidos aun- dijo divertida Levy

-si, mira…por ahí esta roncando Natsu- señalo la pelimarron al pelirosado, quien estaba acostado sobre una mesa, esta imagen le saco una gota en la cabeza a las presentes

-me pregunto cuando volverá Gray- dijo la peliblanca dejando los platos enfrente de Juvia y Lucy, la atención de la peliazul estaba totalmente en la peliblanca

-ese se va a tardar, después de todo es un imbécil- dijo molesta la pelimarron, por primera vez la peliazul se sintió molesta, no le gusto nada en la forma que lo dijo, iba a decirle algo pero las puertas de entrada se abrieron

Todas se giraron su atención hacia ahí y lo que pudieron observar fue una mujer, de pelo marrón claro y largo acercandose hacia ellas

-bueno día, Mira, Cana, Levy- dijo la mujer

-buen dia- respondió la peliblanca dulcemente

-¿necesitas algo Anna?- pregunto con obvia molestia la pelimarron

-mas o menos, ya que Levy esta aquí, eso quiere decir que Erza y los demas volvieron- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

La rubia y la peliazul se miraban confundidas entre si, al parecer no era una pirata de Fairy tail, pero si la conocían ellos, al parecer a Cana no le agradaba mucho, pero lo mas extraño era que "Anna" miraba a los lados buscando algo, Juvia la miraba de un costado, ciertamente era muy bonita, su pelo largo y lacia, sus ojos verdes, su pequeña nariz, tenia rasgos finos, y no olvidar su piel, que ya parecía suave a la vista no era blanca como la peliazul pero si era blanca como la rubia

-Gray no esta- dijo en seco la pelimarron, esto sorprendió a la peliazul

-¿Cuándo va a volver?- pregunto curiosa

-quien sabe, quizás en meses- dijo burlona, Mira y Levy miraban a otro lado sin asegurar lo que dijo Cana pero tampoco para desmentirlo, pero de repente una voz interrumpió

-con que aquí estabas-

Todas se dieron vuelta para ver a cierto pelinegro, quien venia caminando por la entrada, el corazón de la peliazul se acelero solo al verlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Pero lo que paso después borro la sonrisa de la peliazul, esa mujer llamada "Anna" corrió hacia el pelinegro dándole un beso directo en los labios

* * *

**creo que con esto corte toda la dulzura del cap anterior XD, no me maten, no se preocupen que va a haber punto de vista de Gray, este cap fue mas que nada el devatimiento de Juvia sobre sus sentimientos, ademas ya tiene idea de que puede ser amor :P, se que me tarde, tuve un mes re agitado, bastante, se que este cap no es de 7000 words como el otro pero me salio así, espero leer sus opiniones sobre este cap :), me alegran el dia, ya que hoy el 10 de agosto es mi cumpleaños wiiiiiiii**

**KYAAA 29 favoritos y 23 follows :D :D :D, recien me doy cuenta de que tengo tantos, en serio mil gracias :D :D y no solo eso, en un cap de este fic recibi 12 reviews wooooo :O, sin palabras, los amo :D**

**A responder Reviews :D**

zidaga96:** me alegra que te gustara el cap y el fic, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero que esta actualizacion haya sido de tu agrado :D  
**

Rirukasabe:** ningun beso al final XD yo se que me odias :P pero todo a su tiempo, ya va a pasar :)  
**

Mafi:** me encanta que hayan nuevos lectores, me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap**

YamixTeaLover:** nadie los interrumpio, parece que Gray se hecho para atras XD, pero es verdad seria super incomodo si se besaban, gracias por tu reivew y apoyo :D **

Acharya-chan: **asi es, nuestras chicas ricas estan siendo cautivadas por estos piratas XD Gray siempre sexy, mil gracias por tu apoyo y review :D**

Lune: **me sonrojo XD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap pasado, mil gracias por tu constante apoyo :D**

azusan4: **jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

Kim-blanca: **yo tambien amo todo eso XD, amo tener lectores nuevos, gracias por tu fav :D espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo**

PoliFullbuster:**como pude dejar el cap 8 asi? no se, yo se que me odian por este cap, no creo que a mucho les haya gustado XD, mil gracias por tu review y constante apoyo :D**

gruvia fan : **gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te gustara el fic :)**

Guest: **me cae la maldicion XD, yo se que me mucho me deben odiar, pero las cosas se van a poner buenas, lo prometo :) gracias por tu review sinnombreespecifico XD**

Guest: **Gray es todo un tsundere XD, ya veremos como sigue :), gracias por tu review :)**

_**Amo tener lectores nuevos ya sean registrado o guest :D, animense a dejar su opinion, favorito, follow, mandarme mp, sientanse libres de hacer lo que los haga sentir mas cómodos :D**_

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
